Nuit de folie
by Emma-sama
Summary: Ah! Drago Malefoy, qu'il est beau! Quoi?Malefoy un beau garçon? Si elle avait su qu'un jour elle le penserait!Bouleversée par les confidences d'un fantôme trop bavard,l'indifférence de ses meilleurs amis, Hermione prend un ticket pour un voyage de folie
1. Chapter 1

Nuits de folie

**I**

Un rapide coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche la rassurant sur le calme des lieux, la jeune fille continue de progresser dans le noir, la pointe luisante de sa baguette sa seule source de lumière. La carte magique d'Harry lui aurait permis d'éviter toutes ces précautions mais son ami refuse de s'en séparer. Elle fait la moue. Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si elle lui avait demandé un service impossible à rendre ! Une voix nasillarde s'élève suivie d'un feulement inquiétant, ensuite une ombre tordue accompagnée d'une autre féline et hirsute viennent glisser sur les murs du couloir perpendiculaire à celui où elle se trouve. Les lumières conjuguées de la lune qui se déverse dans le château par le biais des immenses fenêtres et de la lanterne du vieux gardien lui font craindre d'être découverte ses lèvres remuent et sa baguette cesse aussitôt de briller. Rusard et son âme damnée Miss Teigne font leur ronde quotidienne à la recherche d'étudiants qui auraient eu la mauvaise idée de braver le couvre-feu imposé. Son cœur bat un peu plus fort, et elle se renfonce davantage dans le coin où elle a jugé préférable de se cacher. Une fois que Rusard est reparti, et que la lumière de sa lanterne n'est plus visible, elle sort de derrière la statue qui lui a servi d'abri anti-Rusard rusé et continue d'avancer sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à se trouver derrière une porte qu'elle ouvre en prononçant la formule adéquate. Elle se glisse promptement dans l'interstice créé et referme la porte derrière elle en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle condamne ensuite l'accès à la pièce où elle se trouve avant de soupirer d'émerveillement face au spectacle des chandeliers flottants qui s'allument seuls, des hauts murs aux moulures exquises, et respire avec délice le parfum de fleurs qui s'épanouit dans l'air. Avec des frissons de volupté, elle se dirige vers l'immense baignoire qui occupe le centre de la pièce et actionne leviers et robinets le bassin se remplit d'une eau délicieusement chaude et moussante. Une fois débarrassée de ses vêtements, elle se glisse avec plaisir dans son bain, sa chevelure folle maintenue au sommet de son crâne par une multitude d'épingles. Enfoncée dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, elle se détend complètement et entonne un air gai. Elle revit alors sa journée dans les moindres détails, revient sur ce qui a pu attirer son attention et se met à décomposer, analyser. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, son esprit est toujours plus clair et plus brillant encore. Ses amis se moquent toujours d'elle et de son côté élève modèle, ils la perçoivent même comme une machine à étudier qui aurait oublié son humanité première. En tous les cas, à leurs yeux, elle n'est clairement pas une femme. Pourtant, s'ils pouvaient le voir, son reflet dans le grand miroir est bien celui d'une toute jeune femme au corps déjà défini, à la chevelure floue et à la pose alanguie. Elle aussi a ses fêlures, ses faiblesses et ses doutes mais contrairement à ses amis elle n'est pas capable de les exprimer au grand jour. C'est tous les soirs, dans son bain, que la studieuse et moralisatrice demoiselle Granger tombe le masque. Oui. Elle n'a pas d'amies proches de sexe féminin et n'a donc personne à qui confier les troubles de son cœur, ses premiers émois. Personne à qui confier que le regard clair d'Harry est troublant mais que celui de Ron, si maladroit, est plus craquant encore. Parfois, ce sentiment lui pèse et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour une amie avec qui échanger. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Mimi pour faire son apparition.

- Ouh ! Ouh ! Mais n'est-ce pas là, l'insupportablement intelligente Miss Granger ?

Hermione roule des yeux avant de tourner la tête sur sa droite, en _haut._ Le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde est penché vers elle, les mains sur le cœur et ses cils papillonnant à outrance.

- Mimi ! Cela faisait longtemps. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Rien. Si ça avait été Harry j'aurais pu répondre « plein de choses » mais malheureusement… Lorsque je me suis aperçue que quelqu'un était entré malgré le couvre-feu, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de lui. Tu sais, Harry a l'habitude de se trouver à de drôles d'endroits à des moments encore plus drôles.

Hermione médite un instant sur les propos de Mimi avant de placer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- C'est vrai. Je suis désolée de te décevoir…

- Oh ! Mais Mimi n'est pas du tout déçue. Au contraire ! J'ai trop peu souvent l'occasion de parler… tu sais, entre filles. J'ai toujours rêvé pouvoir le faire un jour mais je n'aurais jamais pensé réaliser ce vœu après ma mort. La vie est quand même pleine de surprises !

Malgré elle, un petit sourire vient se plaquer sur ses lèvres et Hermione se dit en effet que la vie est pleine d'ironie.

- Tu sais Mimi, moi aussi je ressens parfois le besoin de parler. Par exemple, je me vois mal dire à Harry ou bien à Ron que je trouve le chanteur des Deadly Hot Wizzards trop mignon et que je passerais volontiers une soirée et une nuit entières avec lui !

Mimi Geignarde ouvre de grands yeux, sa bouche prenant la forme d'un grand « O ».

- ça alors ! Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais t'intéresser à ce genre de choses.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi mignonne que Cho ou Parvati mais je n'en reste pas moins un être de sexe féminin. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? J'ai déjà assez des réflexions des deux autres benêts pour t'entendre dire…

Elle est agacée. Profondément. Et la colère qu'elle ressent lui fait venir les larmes aux yeux. Elle se détourne de Mimi et s'empresse de frotter son visage des deux mains.

- Excuse-moi Hermione. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

- De la peine ? Mais qui a de la peine ici ?

- Tu sais, mon ancienne vie n'était pas très amusante, loin de là. La sensation d'être transparente, de ne pas exister aux yeux des autres… Pour moi, c'est du vécu. Et aujourd'hui encore, regarde-moi ! Peut-on faire plus pâle et transparent qu'un fantôme ?

- Je suis désolée…

- Ah ! Non. Je ne te demande pas ta pitié. Pas non plus ton amitié, je n'oserais jamais. Je sais bien que je suis repoussante et sans intérêt. Mais… Si un jour ou une nuit comme celle-ci tu as besoin de parler, ce sera avec plaisir.

- Hum ! Merci Mimi.

- Au fait Hermione, il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser. Que penses-tu d'Harry ?

- Eh bien ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Harry c'est Harry ?

- Oui, mais encore ? N'as-tu jamais pensé à l'embrasser ?

Hermione n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle avec Harry ?

- Mais non ! Bien sûr que non. Ce serait comme embrasser mon frère ou un membre de ma famille. Quelle horreur ! Mais je t'accorde qu'il n'est pas mal. Et il a de très beaux yeux verts…

- Ah ! Les yeux d'Harry… Je pourrais m'y noyer et mourir une seconde fois.

Hermione éclate de rire tandis que Mimi qui n'a pas encore geint depuis le début de leur conversation danse une valse endiablée dans les airs.

- Dis ! Ne voudrais-tu pas te trouver un petit ami ? Il y a plein de beaux garçons à Poudlard, en dehors d'Harry.

- Et qui ça ?

- Cormac McLaggen, Blaise Zabini et mon préféré, l'affreusement méchant et ténébreux Drago Malefoy…

La mâchoire lui en tombe. Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ? Harry a peut-être raison, Mimi n'a pas toute sa tête.

- Mimi, je suis désolée de te le dire mais… tu es folle ! Drago Malefoy est un personnage méprisable et certainement pas un beau garçon.

Mimi secoue la tête avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le bain.

- C'est vrai, Malefoy est méchant avec Mimi quand il vient ici mais j'aime beaucoup me cacher et le regarder prendre son bain. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air comme ça pourtant il est très bien bâti. C'est pour moi une douce revanche.

La moue gourmande de Mimi achève de la déconcerter. Jamais, ô ! grand jamais elle n'a pensé à Malefoy autrement qu'à un infâme cancrelat à qui elle a déjà joliment arrangé le portrait, alors les déclarations du fantôme la dérangent étrangement. Malefoy ? Un homme ? Quelle blague ! Et curieusement, par un drôle de jeu de miroirs, elle imagine Harry et Ron penser à elle de la sorte. Hermione ? Une femme ? Quelle blague ! Cette pensée lui soulève le cœur. Elle aimerait tellement leur montrer à tous, qu'elle aussi elle est une femme et qu'elle peut être belle à en faire tourner les têtes ! Si seulement elle n'avait pas hérité de sa mère cette tignasse indomptable et de son père – dentiste, un comble – ces incisives proéminentes ! La magie parvient à peine à corriger ces erreurs de la nature dont ses parents l'ont dotée. Hermione fourrage rageusement dans son chignon et y repique les épingles qui menacent de tomber.

- C'est vrai, il y a de beaux garçons à Poudlard mais les plus beaux sont quand même Harry et Drago. Et tu peux me croire, j'ai eu l'occasion de comparer.

Mimi élève et abaisse rapidement ses sourcils, parvenant à lui arracher un nouveau sourire.

- Tu sais Hermione, un garçon peut-être beau sans être gentil. D'ailleurs les méchants garçons ont quelque chose en plus.

Le visage de Viktor Krum lui revient en mémoire et Hermione se sent rougir. Soit. Il est vrai que les mauvais garçons ont quelque chose de stimulant.

- D'accord. Mais il faut faire la différence entre méchant garçon et méchant tout court.

- Moi je classe Malefoy chez les méchants garçons. C'est vrai, il n'attire pas la sympathie de prime abord mais il y a quelque chose de touchant chez lui. Comme si… Comme s'il avait enfilé un costume trop grand pour lui. J'en ai côtoyé déjà, des méchants. Des vrais. Et je peux te dire que c'était autre chose.

Mimi se tait soudain et son regard se perd dans les bulles du bain. Comme si elle revivait un souvenir particulièrement désagréable, ses épaules tremblent.

- Mimi ?

Le fantôme revient au présent et ses yeux délavés se portent à nouveau sur elle.

- Excuse-moi. J'étais ailleurs. Enfin, tout cela est derrière moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne sachant que lui répondre, Hermione opine du chef. L'eau du bain lui paraît plus froide tout à coup.

- Donc ! Tu me disais que Malefoy est bien bâti ? J'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer une chose pareille.

- Et pourtant !

La voix de Mimi stridule à nouveau et ses cils se remettent à papillonner.

- Il est très carré des épaules, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux sont bien dessinés. Et je le trouve encore plus beau quand ses cheveux blonds mouillés sont plaqués en arrière. Ah ! Malefoy…

Hermione grimace. Elle a définitivement du mal à visualiser Malefoy dans son bain, dans le plus simple appareil. Des pectoraux et des abdominaux bien dessinés ? Lui ? Ce ne serait certainement pas grâce au Quidditch ! Elle pouffe de rire. Ce serait drôle si elle se retrouvait nez à nez avec Malefoy, là, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Plutôt que des muscles bien fermes, elle l'imagine avec un petit ventre rebondi, plein des pâtisseries offertes avec amour par sa Pansy chérie !


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuits de folie**

**II**

Comme d'habitude il y a foule sur la rue de traverse, les étudiants de Poudlard se sont mêlés à la population bigarrée et partent à la recherche de quelque trésor à présenter à leurs proches. Cela l'ennuie de le reconnaître, mais la boutique des jumeaux Weasley fait fureur et il lui est même arrivé d'y repérer des articles de qualité. D'ailleurs, devant la vitrine bariolée, il reconnaît la chevelure caractéristique de sa victime préférée. Un sourire s'étend sur son visage. Voilà de quoi lui permettre de passer un bon moment.

- Pousse-toi de là Granger, le nid d'araignées que tu as sur la tête m'empêche de voir !

Crabbe et Goyle qui l'accompagnent rient de bon cœur à sa boutade et c'est avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé qu'il voit la jeune fille se tourner vers lui. Avec une lenteur exaspérante.

- Un problème Malefoy ? Je comprends que tu puisses être frustré d'être si petit cependant ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'en plaindre, plutôt auprès de tes parents. Ah ! Non. Même la magie la plus noire ne peut rien pour les nuls de ton genre.

Le ton est sec, hautain, mais il sait parfaitement avoir fait mouche. Les narines de la sainte-nitouche Hermione Granger frémissent de colère et ses lèvres se referment sur une ligne fine.

- Oh ! Mais c'est que Mademoiselle a dévoré un lion ce matin ! Allez, je te fais une fleur. Tiens, dix gallions pour qu'un coiffeur te rende enfin présentable. Tu me fais pitié à te montrer comme ça devant tout le monde.

Elle ne baisse pas les yeux au sol, là où brillent les pièces et elle serre les poings.

- Un mot de plus Malefoy et je t'expédie sur orbite !

Ça y est ! Il y est presque. Le masque de préciosité craque il recule de deux pas.

- Ne me touche surtout pas, je ne veux pas être contaminé par ton « sang-de-bourbe » !

- Tu l'auras voulu…

Vivement, Granger clôt la distance entre eux deux et le gifle de toutes ses forces faisant tourner sa tête sur sa droite. Les yeux grand ouverts, il dirige son regard vers la jeune fille rouge de colère.

- Ne me provoque pas Malefoy ! A moins que tu n'aies envie à nouveau de jouer les « fouines de l'air » ?

Le souvenir humiliant lui revient très clairement et il décide de cesser les hostilités – pour le moment – devant la baguette que la jeune fille pointe vers sa poitrine. Crabbe et Goyle, fidèles à eux-mêmes poussent des cris de porcs effrayés et s'empressent de se cacher derrière lui.

- Je te déconseille de faire une telle chose, mon père ne classerait pas cette affaire sans suite.

Une moue de dégoût vient se dessiner sur le visage de Granger.

- Ton père ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un minable cancrelat sans la moindre envergure. Incapable de te défendre seul…

Sur ce la baguette s'élève et il craint un instant le pire lorsque la voix basse et profonde du professeur Rogue se fait entendre.

- Voyez-vous cela… Menaces physiques à l'encontre d'autres élèves désarmés ? Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger.

- Mais ! Professeur Rogue ! C'est Malefoy qui a commencé. Il a osé me traiter de…

- Ce ne sont que des mots, Miss Granger. Vous ne pouvez pas jeter des sorts à toutes les personnes qui se moquent de vous, n'est-ce pas ? La sanction que vous vous apprêtiez à appliquer vous-même me semble quelque peu… disproportionnée. Vous feriez mieux de retourner auprès de vos camarades.

Les yeux brillants, Granger doit s'avouer vaincue et s'éloigner non sans lui jeter un dernier regard peu amène.

- Drago… Vous ne devriez pas provoquer Miss Granger de la sorte. Une femme en colère peut devenir un bien impitoyable adversaire.

Il hausse les épaules, nonchalamment. Il se moque des avertissements de son professeur. Tout ce qui lui importe c'est qu'il est parvenu à ramener dans ses yeux cet éclat vivace. Oui, depuis que la jeune fille a osé lui assener un coup de poing en plein visage, à lui Drago Malefoy, il n'a qu'une idée en tête. Lui faire payer. Et pour cela, n'importe quel moyen sera le bon et meilleur encore s'il peut lui permettre de voir l'arrogante Hermione Granger en larmes à ses pieds.

- Eh ! Toi. Rends-moi cet argent. Le fautif se redresse l'air surpris d'un voleur pris sur le fait. Quel imbécile ce Goyle !

- Dis Drago, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester avec nous ?

Ce que la jeune fille veut dire c'est plutôt : « viens avec moi s'il te plaît mon Drago chéri », mais il n'est pas disposé le moins du monde à accéder à sa requête. Dire qu'il était à deux doigts de faire pleurer Granger ! Et il a fallu qu'elle intervienne et s'immisce dans leur duel au sommet.

- Non, j'ai à faire ce soir. Nous nous retrouverons dans la salle commune. _Après_.

Un petit sourire de connivence vient se ficher sur les lèvres de Pansy qui finit par rejoindre le reste du groupe. Après. Dans leur langage privé cela signifie : « une fois que tout le monde sera couché, rejoins-moi sans faire de bruit à la salle commune. » Et là, à l'abri des regards indiscrets… En attendant, il est terriblement frustré de n'avoir pu régler son compte à Granger et il décide de passer ses nerfs sur le premier idiot qui croisera sa route. Un élève de Poufsouffle plongé dans la lecture d'un épais manuel – un « première année » de toute évidence – fait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur et se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air. Le jeune garçon ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais sa mauvaise chute va lui coûter une bonne séance auprès de Pomfresh, ses lunettes cassées et son nez meurtri ne laissent planer aucun doute. Ce n'est qu'un bête croc-en-jambe mais cela lui a fait du bien Drago replie sa jambe et prend la direction de sa chambre. La grande pièce est vide, silencieuse et il se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil moelleux en face de la cheminée. Il repense aux différents événements de la journée, au courrier de ce matin à l'occasion duquel il a reçu de sa mère une tenue flambant neuve de quidditch et le dernier modèle sorti de Nimbus. Un petit sourire arrogant vient planer sur ses lèvres. Rien n'est ni trop beau ni trop cher pour l'héritier Malefoy. Les cours se sont ensuite déroulés dans une ambiance mortelle et c'est avec plaisir qu'il a assisté au cours de potion – enfin une matière enseignée par une personne intelligente – au cours duquel Potter l'empoté et son pitoyable Weasley se sont faits remarqués par leur nullité absolue. Au déjeuner, lui et sa bande ont rejoué le match de quidditch disputé par Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle, une vraie partie de rigolade ! Le prochain match opposera Serpentard à Gryffondor, il a tellement hâte d'y être ! Tellement hâte de rabattre le caquet de la bande à Potter, tellement hâte d'humilier publiquement sa petite copine Granger. Il passe la main sur la joue qu'elle a giflée, il y a quelques jours. Il se remémore parfaitement la sensation cuisante. Aujourd'hui il s'est trouvé à _ça_ de se venger, en signifiant devant tout le monde que Potter bavait d'envie de sortir avec Cho Chang mais qu'il se servait de Granger faute de mieux. C'est à ce moment alors que Granger tremblait de rage que Pansy est intervenue et a interrompu leur joute verbale, juste pour l'informer que le professeur Rogue l'attendait dans son bureau. Granger en a profité pour battre en retraite, ne persiflant qu'un « pauvre type » à son attention. Sans Pansy, d'autres jolis noms d'oiseaux auraient suivi, il en est sûr et certain. Quel dommage ! Sans grand intérêt ni grande envie, il se décide à sortir plumes et parchemins et à remplir les nombreux rouleaux réclamés par ses différents professeurs. Même pour le cours de potions, il ne fournit que le minimum requis il sait parfaitement que le professeur Rogue lui mettra la moyenne de toutes les façons. Alors pourquoi s'ennuyer à retenir des formules alambiquées ou à potasser de vieux grimoires tout poussiéreux ? Sa destinée est déjà toute tracée au devant de lui et aucune note ne pourra aller contre ça. Il évite de trop y penser de crainte de gâcher son humeur légère. Après avoir préparé ses affaires pour les cours du lendemain, il quitte la chambre et se dirige vers l'un des endroits du château qu'il préfère. Etre préfet ne procure pas uniquement le plaisir de pouvoir rappeler à l'ordre tous les élèves de Poudlard – à commencer par ceux de la Maison Gryffondor -, non. Le statut de préfet assure quelques privilèges comme par exemple avoir une excuse pour traîner après le couvre-feu ou bien encore avoir l'accès réservé à une salle de bains grand luxe. A son arrivée dans la pièce, tous les chandeliers flottants s'illuminent et un parfum agréablement musqué vient lui chatouiller les narines. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il actionne leviers et robinets, et une eau à la température parfaite vient remplir l'immense baignoire ronde. Il se déshabille, et ses vêtements abandonnés négligemment au sol viennent se suspendre dans l'air, par magie. Entré dans l'eau, il pousse un profond soupir de bien-être et penche légèrement la tête en arrière il savoure cet instant agréable. Bientôt un petit rire aigu et agaçant se fait entendre, et sans même réfléchir, il lance dans la direction du bruit le premier flacon de shampoing qui lui passe sous la main.

- Ah ! Drago ! Tu m'as frappée en plein cœur. Je pourrais en mourir, tu sais ?

- Qu'attends-tu donc pour cela et me débarrasser enfin de ta présence ?

- Méchant ! Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis longtemps, tu pourrais quand même me dire bonjour.

- Mimi ! Tu es venue me voir hier soir à la même heure…

- Oui, mais c'est le seul moment où je peux t'avoir à moi toute seule. C'est long, une nuit et une journée entières.

- Pauvre folle.

- Je suis un fantôme sûrement, mais je ne suis pas du tout folle. Drago… Tu es tellement beau !

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux humides qu'il ramène vers l'arrière. Mimi Geignarde est sûrement un fantôme fou, mais il lui reconnaît un certain goût. Objectivement, il n'est pas beau, il est plus que ça encore. C'est juste, que _certaines_ sont bien trop butées pour l'admettre. Il ne comprend pas les filles. Il a tout pour plaire. Le nom, la fortune, le physique. Et _elle_, elle roucoule auprès de ce nul de Potter aux origines plus que douteuses. Comment le fils d'une « sang-de-bourbe » peut-il rivaliser avec lui, le grand Drago Malefoy ? C'est insensé ! Il aimerait bien _lui_ faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes que c'est à ses côtés qu'elle devrait se ranger. Et tant qu'il ne l'aura pas brisée, il n'aura de cesse de tout faire pour.

- Drago… As-tu une petite amie ?

Ses sourcils se froncent. Une petite amie ? Il pense à Pansy. Rien n'est officiel entre eux. Pour lui, elle est surtout un moyen de passer le temps agréablement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi les détails de ma vie privée te concernent.

- Eh bien ! Si la place est libre, je postule avec grand plaisir.

- Tu es un fantôme. Et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisée à t'asseoir si près de moi !

- Mais ! Je ne suis qu'un fantôme, tu l'as dit toi-même. Je ne peux pas te faire grand chose.

Encore heureux ! Car vivante ou morte, Mimi Geignarde ne correspond à aucun de ses critères.

- Donc, tu n'as pas de petite amie… C'est inimaginable. Mais ! Je sais comment y remédier…

Le visage ingrat de Mimi se rapproche de lui et bien qu'elle ne soit qu'un ectoplasme sans danger aucun pour sa vertu, il n'aime pas du tout la façon dont les coins de ses yeux se plient, et son grand sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuits de folie**

**III**

Cet immonde individu, cet animal nuisible qu'il faudrait abattre de toute urgence ! Comment a-t-il osé ? Comment a-t-il pu lui dire une telle chose ? Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se laisse aller à sa colère, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller rempli de plumes d'oie. Elle le déteste ! Il y avait du monde autour d'elle mais personne n'est venu à son secours. Tous, tous ils écoutaient les propos de Malefoy, le venin qu'il déversait sur elle. C'est vrai, Cho Chang est terriblement mignonne avec ses grands yeux en amande et sa longue chevelure noire et _raide_. C'est encore plus vrai qu'Harry meurt d'envie de sortir avec elle et qu'il donnerait son premier Nimbus pour ça, tout le monde le sait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi laisser entendre à tous ceux qui les entouraient, qu'elle Hermione Granger, est de ces filles que l'on garde auprès de soi en attendant mieux ? Pourquoi faire d'elle une pauvre fille utilisée et juste pitoyable ? Pourquoi s'acharner à détruire ce qu'elle est ? Sa féminité ? Son existence même ? Elle le déteste ! Parce que quelque part, elle sent que Malefoy a visé juste. Pour ses amis elle est juste Hermione. Rien de plus. Pas une jolie fille dont on peut tomber amoureux. Elle est juste invisible. Elle déteste Malefoy, elle déteste ce qu'il lui fait ressentir. Ses camarades de chambrée dorment, et elle doit pleurer en silence pour ne pas les réveiller les larmes lui brûlent la peau. Hermione ignore combien de temps elle reste prostrée sur son lit mais lorsque ses yeux sont secs d'avoir trop pleuré, elle décide de se lever et de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle n'aime pas ces crises qui la soulèvent et lui rappellent combien elle est fragile. Vulnérable. A la portée même d'un cloporte comme Malefoy. Un frisson parcourt son corps lorsqu'elle croise son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Ses yeux ont gonflé, doublé de volume presque. Elle a l'air malade d'un lapin atteint de myxomatose. Il est près de minuit, mais elle estime nécessaire à son salut, un tour à la salle de bain des préfets. Peu importe qu'elle ne soit pas préfète elle-même, au vu de la journée épouvantable qu'elle a vécue, elle mérite un instant de détente. Et puis, Mimi l'attend sûrement encore. Vêtue de sa chemise de nuit préférée – un tee-shirt descendant mi-cuisse et sur lequel est écrit _sauvegardons les elfes_ _de maison_-, les cheveux noués sur sa nuque avec un vieil élastique, Hermione se glisse dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte de la salle de bains qu'elle essaye d'ouvrir. Celle-ci refuse, comme si la pièce était occupée, ce qui est absurde à une heure aussi indue. Hermione agite sa baguette d'un mouvement souple du poignet, et la porte s'ouvre doucement. Étrangement, il flotte dans l'air une odeur curieuse, quelque chose qui lui rappelle Viktor Krum. Une odeur très agréable. Captivante. Mais ce qui la surprend davantage c'est la baignoire déjà remplie d'eau moussante. Hermione fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas normal. C'est comme si elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce ! Et puis, bien qu'il soit infiniment plaisant ce n'est pas ce parfum qu'elle devrait sentir, non. Ce devrait être un parfum de fleurs fraîchement coupées comme à chaque fois qu'elle est venue ici.

- Mimi ?

Mimi Geignarde ne répond pas à son appel. Tout cela est décidément anormal. Cette pièce a été occupée, il y a peu. Pais par qui ? Le couvre-feu est en vigueur depuis plus de deux heures, plus personne ne se promène dans les couloirs à un moment pareil. A part elle. Elle devrait être raisonnable et faire demi-tour, mais sa curiosité maladive l'emporte et elle se met à inspecter la pièce. Cette activité inopinée l'enchante, elle lui permet de détourner ses pensées de « celui-dont-elle-ne-veut-pas-entendre-le-nom » Elle se fiche même d'être surprise par un autre élève puisqu'ils seraient tous les deux coupables de la même faute. Confortée dans sa décision par ce raisonnement qu'elle juge implacable, Hermione continue d'évoluer dans la pièce immense; elle avise un tas de vêtements au sol, et la porte du fond qui mène à l'espace douche. Alors qu'elle pose sa main sur la poignée, Mimi arrive en traversant le mur, et son rire caractéristique éclate au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ah ! Mimi. Te voilà, je me demandais où tu étais passée. Je suis entrée mais…

Le fantôme semble à peine l'entendre, sa bouche est ouverte sur un sourire extrêmement… souriant et son corps semble être pris de drôles de spasmes.

- Hermione ! Tu es en retard. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ce soir, tu m'as donné beaucoup de travail…

Hermione fronce les sourcils. Du travail ? Mais de quoi Mimi parle-t-elle ?

- Nous avions rendez-vous, je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai juste pas pu me libérer plus tôt. Au fait, il y a des vêtements près de la baignoire, sais-tu qui…

- Je suis désolée Hermione, mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler ce soir, promets-moi de revenir ici demain à l'heure du déjeuner. Ouh ! Ouh !

Hermione se demande quelle mouche a piqué le fantôme qui disparaît en empruntant le chemin des canalisations d'eau mais elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir davantage la question, la porte menant aux douches s'ouvre brusquement sur…

- Mimi ! J'en ai assez de tes blagues débiles. La prochaine fois je te tue. Et ne me rappelles pas que tu es déjà morte !

Lorsqu'il se rend compte que ce n'est pas Mimi qu'il a en face de lui, mais elle, le visage de Malefoy revêt une expression tout bonnement incroyable.

- Granger.

- Malefoy.

Hermione ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes quand elle réalise la tenue – ou plutôt l'absence de tenue – du jeune homme. Malefoy n'a sur lui qu'une simple serviette nouée sur ses hanches. Malgré elle, son regard parcourt la peau pâle sur laquelle glissent de fines gouttelettes d'eau, la forme de ses épaules, de son torse. Lorsqu'elle réalise le tour que prennent ses pensées, elle se ressaisit et le ressentiment qu'elle a envers lui revient au galop.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? Je te signale que le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus de deux heures au moins !

- C'est une plaisanterie Granger ? As-tu la moindre idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves ?

- Bien évidemment.

- Dans ce cas je te rappelle que seuls les préfets ont le droit de fréquenter ce lieu.

- Préfet ou pas, tu as toi aussi bravé le couvre-feu. Tu es tout aussi coupable que moi !

Satisfaite d'elle-même, Hermione met les poings sur ses hanches et sourit crânement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que le regard de Malefoy n'est pas fixé sur son visage mais sur ses jambes largement dévoilées. Rouge de honte, elle s'escrime à tirer sur son tee-shirt pour l'allonger, en vain.

- Espèce de pervers ! Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était mal élevé de regarder les jeunes femmes de cette manière ?

Malefoy relève lentement la tête, et ses impressionnants yeux couleur glacier viennent défier les siens.

- Et la tienne ne t'a-t-elle jamais dit que seules les filles dévergondées viennent espionner les hommes sous leur douche ? A moins que cela ne soit une caractéristique propre à ceux de ton espèce...

Hermione reste coite. En effet, d'un point de vue extérieur on pourrait croire qu'elle se trouve dans la salle de bains des préfets dans ce but inavouable. Mais ! Ce n'est pas le cas. Certainement pas !

- Mais oui... Avoue-le Granger. Tu es venue ici uniquement pour te rincer l'œil. Alors, le spectacle te plait-il ?

Malefoy sourit et écarte légèrement les bras de son corps. En dépit de sa volonté, son regard s'attarde sur le ventre impeccablement plat et les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Elle déglutit péniblement.

- Non... Ce n'est pas...

- Plutôt que de regarder, ne préfèrerais-tu pas toucher ?

Malefoy s'est approché si près d'elle que son souffle balaye son front. Elle lève les yeux et entrouvre les lèvres.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Malefoy.

Sa voix manque de force et le jeune homme émet un petit rire avant de souffler doucement sur son oreille.

- Dans ce cas, qu'es-tu venue chercher ici, Granger ? Un moyen agréable de passer le temps ?

Son corps est si proche du sien ! Le moindre mouvement de sa part la jetterait dans ses bras. L'air moite est saturé d'électricité... Elle ne peut plus bouger comme si sa volonté avait été annihilée et la main large de Malefoy vient se poser sur sa hanche qu'elle se met à caresser distraitement. Hermione retient son souffle.

- Si ce que tu veux c'est juste un remplaçant à Potter, navré mais je ne peux rien pour toi. Ne crois pas que je puisse ressentir une quelconque attirance à ton égard. Mais je te trouve si pathétique à courir derrière un homme qui se fiche complètement de toi. Cependant, je veux bien te rendre service et daigner te toucher. Si tu me supplies à genoux.

Ces quelques paroles prononcées sur un ton mielleux, écœurant, lui font retrouver ses esprits. D'un geste brusque, elle repousse la main qu'il a posée sur elle.

- Comment oses-tu me toucher ? Pour ta gouverne sache que je ne suis pas une pauvre fille qui court après Harry et ensuite, même si tu étais le dernier homme vivant sur terre, il ne se passerait rien entre toi et moi. Je ne souhaite pas me compromettre en ta sale compagnie !

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs mais cela ne semble pas effrayer Malefoy outre-mesure. Bien au contraire. Un sourire ravi se dessine sur le visage du jeune homme. C'en est trop ! Elle se détourne rageusement de lui avec l'intention de quitter la salle de bains des préfets quand Malefoy l'apostrophe à nouveau.

- Nous verrons bien cela Granger. Au fait, très jolie petite culotte !

Interloquée, Hermione tourne la tête en arrière pour s'apercevoir avec horreur que sa trop courte chemise de nuit est remontée sur sa hanche gauche, permettant à Malefoy d' admirer sa jolie petite culotte à fraises. Elle croit mourir sur le champ. Mais elle refuse de s'avouer vaincue et la tête fièrement redressée elle se contente de lui lancer un « pauvre pervers » avant de quitter les lieux. Une fois la porte de la salle de bains refermée derrière elle, son assurance s'envole et Hermione se sent comme un ballon baudruche que l'on aurait vidé de tout son air.

- Oh! Non... Quelle horreur ! Je suis fichue !

Hermione se prend la tête entre les mains avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Si jamais il venait à Malefoy l'idée de raconter _ça_ à ses amis, elle n'aurait plus qu'à changer de planète ! Non, elle ne peut pas laisser passer une telle chose ! Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle se relève et retourne à l'intérieur de la salle de bains où Malefoy toujours en serviette, est occupé à se sécher les cheveux.

- Je te préviens, Malefoy ! Si jamais ce qui vient de se produire sort d'entre ces quatre murs, je te tue !

- Tu n'es pas en position de m'imposer quoi que ce soit. C'est toi qui es venue à ma rencontre ici, à moitié nue.

Une soudaine inspiration vient à la jeune fille.

- Alors je dirai que tu as essayé de me violenter. Physiquement, j'entends.

- Moi ? Te _violenter_, toi ? Qui croirait à une chose pareille ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis très intelligente et je trouverai bien une histoire crédible à raconter.

- C'est ton attitude qui n'est pas crédible, Granger. Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Peut-être après tout, as-tu envie que je te... Comment as-tu dit déjà ? Ah ! Oui. Peut-être as-tu très envie que je te_ violente physiquement_ dans le fond ?

- Quoi ? Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Et ne t'avise pas de dire ou faire n'importe quoi ou je te promets de te jeter un sort qui fera de ta vie un véritable enfer.

Le ton de sa voix est suffisamment convaincant pour que Malefoy renonce à son horrible sourire. Dignement, elle tire sur sa chemise de nuit et ressort définitivement de la salle de bains. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle retourne à l'abri de sa chambre. Ses camarades dorment toutes, personne ne s'est aperçu de son escapade. Elle se glisse sous ses draps, mais alors qu'elle essaye de trouver le sommeil, elle réalise que son cœur bat toujours aussi fort, et à l'endroit où Malefoy a posé sa main, il lui semble que la peau lui brûle.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Je tiens ici à préciser que tous les personnages cités et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à Mme J.K. Rowling**

**Seule l'intrigue est mienne  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nuits de folie<strong>

**IV**

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce matin je me sens une faim terrible, une faim d'ours.

- Drago… On dit une faim de loup.

- Et s'il me plaît de parler d'ours ? En quoi cela te dérange-t-il ?

- En rien. Libre à toi de t'exprimer comme bon te semble.

D'extraordinairement bonne humeur ce matin, Drago poursuit son petit-déjeuner avec un appétit vorace. Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle le regardent

étrangement, comme s'il couvait une maladie mystérieuse. Il se contente de hausser les épaules et de mordre dans son morceau de brioche. Plus encore

qu'à l'accoutumée, il lui semble que la nourriture servie au château est « mangeable » Le repas se déroule dans une ambiance agréable, tranquille même

et il ne lui vient pas à l'idée de lancer de bonnes blagues sur Potter. Les premiers cours de la journée lui paraissent plus supportables et il ne rechigne

pas à l'idée de passer du temps en compagnie de membres de Gryffondor pendant le cours inutile de soins aux créatures magiques. Il attend même cela

avec impatience. Au déjeuner, Pansy s'installe près de lui et lui lance de longs regards inquisiteurs sous ses cils abaissés il l'ignore et continue de discuter

avec ses amis sans faire grand cas des états d'âme de la jeune fille. A la fin du repas, alors qu'il se rend aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir, Pansy le suit.

- Drago ! Attends-moi.

Il ne l'écoute pas et pousse la porte des toilettes pour hommes, ses pas viennent claquer sur le carrelage et ceux de Pansy viennent leur faire écho. Il

prend tout son temps pour se savonner puis se rincer les mains, lorsque enfin il redresse la tête, son regard affronte le reflet de la jeune fille dans la glace

devant lui.

- Je n'apprécie pas tes manières. Quel manque grossier d'éducation !

- Tu n'es pas venu hier. Et depuis ce matin tu m'évites. J'attends des explications.

Son sourcil gauche se dresse et il se sèche les mains avant de rediriger son regard sur le reflet bras croisés de Pansy.

- Tu me demandes des explications ? Mais je ne te dois absolument rien.

- Bien au contraire ! Je te rappelle que je suis ta petite amie et…

- Une petite amie ? Moi ? Première nouvelle.

- Mais !

- Mais quoi ? Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir te prévaloir de quelconques droits sur moi ?

- Comment peux-tu me dire des choses pareilles ? Après tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble !

- Epargne-moi cette sensiblerie bon marché. Il me semblait avoir été clair pourtant. Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Tout était fonction de mon bon vouloir et hier

je n'avais pas envie. Si cela te pose un problème tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Tu n'es pas la seule fille de Poudlard.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'est juste que tu m'as manqué hier, j'avais _vraiment_ envie de te voir. S'il te plaît ! Drago…

Lentement, il se penche vers elle et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pansy gémit et jette ses bras autour de son cou. C'est ce qu'il apprécie chez elle,

cette capacité à s'embraser si vite. Il laisse ses mains errer sur le bas de son dos, sur sa taille, ses hanches. Et là, drôlement, l'image de Granger lui

revient comme en surimpression sur les traits de Pansy. Son esprit retourne à cet instant complètement surréaliste où la jeune fille s'est trouvée face à lui

à moitié nue. Elle ne portait qu'un bête tee-shirt avec une impression encore plus bête – _sauvegardons les elfes de maison_ !- haut sur ses cuisses. Ses

cheveux étaient noués en un chignon un peu lâche sur sa nuque et des mèches folles dansaient autour de son visage. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas

à tomber sur elle en sortant de sa douche. Elle paraissait aussi surprise que lui. Mais il se moque de savoir si sa présence était fortuite ou non, ce qui lui

importe est qu'elle était là avec lui. Et il n'y avait personne pour troubler l'instant. Le moment était bien trop propice pour qu'il laisse passer sa chance.

Provoquer Granger est si jouissif ! Mais aussi bizarre et dérangeant que cela puisse être, il a encore préféré la _toucher_. Il ignore comment ou pourquoi

mais sa main s'est d'elle-même déposée au creux de sa taille, sur l'arrondi de sa hanche. Et elle s'y est confortablement installée. Ses doigts par-dessus la

chemise de nuit si courte ont caressé la courbe douce avec un grand plaisir. Il aurait adoré poursuivre plus avant ce premier contact du genre. C'était

vraisemblablement la première fois qu'un homme l'approchait de si près, son visage trahissait toutes ses émotions. Pour la première fois, il a pu lire en

Hermione Granger comme en un livre ouvert. Elle a tenté de rester digne, même quand sa petite culotte a été dévoilée, cette idiote ! Un petit rire fait se

soulever ses épaules. La prochaine fois, il ne se contentera pas de toucher sa hanche uniquement. Et il verra si l'orgueil et l'arrogance de la jeune fille lui

suffiront pour ne pas plier devant lui.

- Drago ?

Il revient au moment présent, à Pansy entre ses bras qui le couve d'un regard perplexe. Ah ! Il l'embrassait, c'est vrai. Mais là, il n'en a plus aucune envie.

D'ailleurs, il n'a plus envie de la voir.

- Tu peux retourner à tes affaires, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ici.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se détourne d'elle et quitte les toilettes.

- Drago ! Il y a une autre fille c'est ça ? Je te connais Drago, il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, tu m'entends ?

Irrité, il se retourne vers Pansy. Son regard glacé fixe son visage comme si elle était une étrangère.

- J'ai horreur de ce genre de scènes, ne t'avise surtout pas de recommencer.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se troublent, elle semble être sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Je t'en prie Drago, ne me laisse pas. Dis-moi si je t'ai été désagréable d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ferai n'importe quoi ! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi

quelque chose…

Drago s'immobilise quelques secondes. _Je t'en supplie_. Comme ces mots sonnent agréablement à ses oreilles ! Le seul problème est qu'ils ne sont pas

prononcés par la bonne personne.

Appuyé contre un arbre, Blaise semble à peine écouter la déclaration de la jolie fille blonde. C'est une scène banale, courante, mais cela le fascine

toujours. Regarder son ami recevoir une énième boîte de chocolat est toujours plus intéressant que d'écouter Crabbe et Goyle débiter leurs idioties

habituelles. Une fois la jolie blonde repartie avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres, Drago rejoint son ami resté à la même place.

- Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu la revois ?

- Ce soir, pendant le dîner.

- Elle n'est pas trop mal. Moins mignonne que celle de ce matin mais…

- Si tu veux, je te la laisse.

- Trop aimable de ta part, Blaise !

Drago considère avec un brin de curiosité la boîte que son ami tient entre ses mains.

- Tu vas la jeter ? Fait-il en la désignant avec son menton.

- Bien évidemment ! Je ne tiens pas à me faire avoir par l'un de ces philtres d'amour dont les filles ont le secret. Je veux bien leur tenir chaud une heure ou

deux, mais ma mansuétude ne va pas plus loin.

- Comme tu y vas !

Blaise sourit avant de jeter à la poubelle la plus proche, la boîte recouverte de papier doré.

- Les femmes ? J'apprécie leur compagnie, leurs jolies rondeurs… Mais pas question que je devienne leur esclave d'amour. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir les

ravages causés par leurs philtres et je t'assure que ce n'était pas beau à voir. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, tu ferais bien de te méfier de Pansy.

Drago lève un sourcil interrogateur. Où Blaise veut-il en venir ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me mêler à votre mignonne histoire d'amour…

- Je t'arrête. Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour entre elle et moi. Je verrais plus notre relation comme un échange de bons procédés.

- Drago, Drago… il me semblait pourtant t'avoir prévenu. Les filles sont d'indécrottables romantiques. Elles ne séparent jamais les sentiments du sexe. Et

même quand elles t'assurent du contraire c'est pour mieux t'attirer dans leurs filets. Et bien qu'elle a la tête sur les épaules, notre petite Pansy reste une

femme. Si facilement déchiffrable…

- Arrête d'ergoter et viens-en aux faits, veux-tu ?

- J'y suis. J'ai entendu Pansy discuter avec ses amies hier soir dans la salle commune. Elle disait être désespérée et ne plus savoir quoi faire pour te plaire.

Drago pousse un grognement contrarié. Il ne manquerait plus que Pansy aille se répandre en plaintes auprès de tout Poudlard !

- Cette idiote !

- Tu es vraiment têtu Drago. Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais… Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu ne sais pas encore choisir tes partenaires occasionnelles.

Drago rougit. Il n'apprécie pas vraiment se faire rappeler de la sorte qu'en matière de bagatelles, Blaise est son maître incontesté.

- Ne t'enflamme pas Drago, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire la morale. Juste une chose : tu devras systématiquement jeter les cadeaux que te fera Pansy.

Sinon, offre-les à ton meilleur ennemi ça pourrait être assez drôle à voir. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…

Drago suit le mouvement de tête de Blaise en direction de Potter plongé dans une passionnante discussion avec « Wease-laid ». Granger ferme la marche

derrière eux, penchée sur un manuel épais comme l'une des pierres du château. Sa chevelure ébouriffée dérobe son visage aux regards, sa robe de

sorcier tombe sur ses chaussures soigneusement cirées. Miss Granger première en tout, horripilante donneuse de leçons, prude vierge effarouchée. «

Sang-de-bourbe ». Cette fille est la quintessence de tout ce qu'il déteste. Il la regarde marcher quelques instants se demandant de quelle manière il

pourrait lui nuire lorsqu'il note du coin de l'œil la présence d'une souche de taille moyenne qui conviendrait parfaitement. Levant discrètement sa

baguette, il fait léviter la souche jusqu'à un peu plus de deux mètres au-devant de la jeune fille. Le souffle court, il la regarde s'avancer et anticipe

l'instant de sa chute.

- Au fait, Hermione ?

- Oui, Ron ? La voix de la jeune fille est enjouée, son visage se relève légèrement de son livre.

- Tu pourras me prêter ton devoir pour le cours de potions ? Il faudrait que je le recopie pour demain.

- Tu plaisantes, Ron !

La tête de Granger se relève aussitôt et la jeune fille cesse de marcher.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu grandisses et que tu fasses tes devoirs tout seul. Sinon, tu n'as qu'à demander à Lavande, je suis sûre qu'elle sera

absolument ravie de pouvoir t'aider.

- Tu plaisantes ? Si je fais ça, tu peux être sûre qu'on va passer notre temps à s'embrasser et je ne pense pas qu'un exposé sur les mille et unes

manières de s'embrasser intéresse beaucoup Rogue.

Le visage de Granger disparaît à nouveau sous la masse de ses cheveux.

- En effet, je pense que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

Sa voix paraît étouffée, sur le fil. A la limite des larmes. Sans un mot de plus, Granger rebrousse chemin. En voulant la suivre, c'est Potter qui trébuche sur

la souche et manque tomber, rattrapé de justesse par Weasley.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a en ce moment ? Elle est vraiment d'humeur terrible. Tu crois que ce sont ses règles qui la bouleversent autant ?

- J'en sais rien…

Drago, le regard haineux regarde Weasley qui continue d'émettre des hypothèses sur le comment et le pourquoi de l'humeur de Granger. Quel imbécile !

S'il le pouvait, il le désintégrerait sur place. Ah ! Mais si, il le peut. Alors qu'il s'apprête à lancer un sort de chauve-furie sur le rouquin débile, Blaise

l'attrape par le bras.

- Viens par-là Drago, je sais comment faire pour te débarrasser de Pansy.

Un frisson lui parcourt le dos, le regard brillant de son ami lui rappelle étrangement Mimi Geignard…


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Harry Potter et tous les personnages mentionnés sont la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K. Rowling**

**Seule l'intrigue est mienne.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nuits de folie<strong>

**V**

- Mimi ! Je sais que tu es là, montre-toi !

Agacée, Hermione fait le tour de la salle de bain des préfets, pas un centimètre échappe à son regard aiguisé. Ce fantôme bavard ! Elle en est sûre et

certaine, Mimi s'est arrangée pour qu'elle tombe sur Malefoy au sortir de sa douche. Ce fantôme malade ! D'accord elle n'a pas de petit ami et il lui arrive

de temps en temps de le déplorer mais ! Elle n'est pas tout de même pas désespérée au point de jeter son dévolu sur Malefoy. N'importe quoi.

- C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Malefoy et moi, quelle idée ri-di-cule !

- Ouh ! Ouh ! Mais il est tellement beau !

Surgie de nulle part, Mimi est assise dans les airs, au-dessus de la baignoire ronde.

- Te voilà, toi. Sais-tu que j'ai du abréger mon déjeuner pour venir ici ?

- Tu es fâchée contre moi ?

- Non. Si ! Hier soir tu m'as tendu un traquenard, tu m'as piégée !

- Peut-être. Mais dis-moi, comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Honnêtement ?

- Euh !

Hermione se sent virer au rouge. Elle ne peut pas confier à Mimi qu'en toute objectivité, Malefoy est vraiment… très sexy. Il lui est difficile de l'admettre

mais elle a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil la veille au soir. La vision de Malefoy torse nu lui a été comme imprimée sur et sous les paupières.

Elle n'a pas réussi à s'en débarrasser encore. Non ! Malefoy est et reste Malefoy. L'ennemi héréditaire de son meilleur ami, le sien donc par la force des

choses. Elle ne peut pas considérer Malefoy comme un homme, un petit ami potentiel. Ce serait un acte de trahison impardonnable envers Harry. Et…

envers Ron également. Et puis, en plus d'appartenir à une famille de mages noirs, Malefoy cultive la méchanceté. Il est un individu tout sauf

recommandable. Alors peu importe que sa peau pâle a l'air si douce, que ses épaules carrées semblent confortables et ses abdominaux…hum… tout

simplement parfaits. Noon ! Hermione secoue la tête de toutes ses forces.

- Alors Hermione ? Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as eu _chaud_, hier soir?

Mimi sourit et fait mine de s'éventer le visage avec sa main droite, se faire narguer de cette manière lui fait serrer les dents.

- Et donc, que dirais-tu de passer une soirée et une nuit entières avec lui ?

- J'en pense que tu es tombée sur la tête pour t'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il pourrait se produire quelque chose entre Malefoy et moi. Il

appartient à Serpentard, j'appartiens à Gryffondor. Toute cette histoire commence et s'achève ici.

- Vraiment ? Comme c'est dommage ! Parce que toi, tu as l'air de ne pas le laisser indifférent.

C'est sur le ton de la confidence que Mimi échappe cette énormité cette idée lui fait écarquiller les yeux et battre un tout petit plus vite le cœur. Mais tout

cela est impossible, pour tout ce qu'ils sont et ce qui les sépare.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle commune, les conversations animées et les rires fusent de tous côtés. Les mains sur les oreilles, Hermione tente vaillamment de se<p>

concentrer sur sa lecture. En vain. Et elle n'arrive même pas à se convaincre du fait que le bruit ambiant seul est responsable. Sous ses yeux, les lignes se

croisent, les mots sont incompréhensibles. Ennuyée, elle finit par refermer son livre d'un geste sec, comme s'il était responsable de son état.

- ça va ?

Hermione tourne la tête et découvre Harry qui s'est installé à côté d'elle. Ses yeux couleur émeraude la regardent avec bienveillance et un intérêt qui n'est

pas feint. Oui, son ami s'inquiète pour elle.

- Oui, ça va. C'est juste que… je me sens un petit peu bizarre ces temps-ci.

Effectivement, elle ne voit pas de quelle autre manière elle pourrait décrire l'état d'agitation dans lequel elle se trouve depuis sa confrontation avec

Malefoy.

- Tu sais Hermione, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très disponible en ce moment, mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Et Ron aussi, tu le sais.

Hermione a un pauvre sourire avant de fixer ses yeux sur ses mains qu'elle a posées sur ses genoux. Harry est très gentil avec son meilleur ami, trop

sûrement. Elle sait parfaitement que Ron ne s'inquiète pas à son sujet, il est bien trop occupé à flirter éhontément avec Lavande Brown et devant tout le

monde en plus. Cet idiot manque vraiment de délicatesse et de finesse d'esprit.

- Oh ! Ne te fatigue pas Harry. Ron est à mille lieues de se soucier de moi à l'heure actuelle. Ses hormones comptent plus que tout. Je pourrais me teindre

les cheveux en rose qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas.

- Hermione…

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste comme ça. Mais merci beaucoup d'être venu me voir. Ça me fait vraiment, vraiment très plaisir.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie. Alors n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule et qu'en cas de besoin, je suis là.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Cette émotivité ridicule ! Elle réussit à sourire à Harry qui vient tapoter maladroitement son épaule.

- Dis ! Et si nous allions rendre une petite visite à Hagrid, demain ? Ça te changera les idées et ça lui fera très plaisir de nous revoir.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle opine du chef. C'est vrai, un tour chez l'immense garde-chasse lui fera le plus grand bien.

- En attendant, tu devrais peut-être monter te coucher, tu as de jolis cernes mauves sous les yeux. On croirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis presque une

semaine.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et Harry éclate de rire.

- Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu fais la nuit et avec qui, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître les détails petite cachottière !

- Mais… N'importe quoi ! Espèce d'idiot…

* * *

><p>Tous les trois quittent tranquillement l'enceinte du château, et se dirigent vers la <em>petite<em> maison de Hagrid le temps est frais et elle frissonne sous sa robe.

- J'espère que Hagrid n'a pas eu la formidable idée de recueillir une autre bestiole dégoûtante.

- Bah ! Nous verrons bien. Et puis, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait faire pire qu'Aragog.

- Méfie-toi Harry ! Il a le chic pour rencontrer des personnes bizarres qui lui confient des… choses encore plus bizarres !

- Mais il prend merveilleusement soin des créatures sous sa responsabilité. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait se produire.

- Ouais ! Et bien moi je me souviens très bien de son horrible chien à trois têtes, de son hippogriffe et de son araignée géante.

Hermione pouffe, son nez penché sur son livre de magie. Ron est très rancunier !

- Au fait, Hermione.

- Oui, Ron ? Sa vois est peut-être trop enjouée, et révèle peut-être tout de ses sentiments mais ça lui est égal. C'est la première fois depuis_… avant_

Lavande Brown, que Ron s'adresse directement à elle.

- Tu me prêteras ton parchemin pour le cours de potions ? Il faudrait que je le recopie pour demain.

Son sourire s'efface derechef et ses espoirs s'écroulent. Bien sûr. Ron ne pouvait pas s'adresser à elle juste par ce qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Non ! Mais

qu'elle est stupide !

- Tu plaisantes Ron ? rétorque-t-elle, acide. Il serait peut-être temps que tu grandisses et que tu fasses tes devoirs tout seul. Sinon, tu n'as qu'à

demander à Lavande, je suis sûre qu'elle sera absolument ravie de pouvoir t'aider.

Elle serre les mains sur son livre, elle a mal à la poitrine tout à coup.

- - Tu plaisantes ? Si je fais ça, tu peux être sûre qu'on va passer notre temps à s'embrasser et je ne pense pas qu'un exposé sur les mille et unes

manières de s'embrasser intéresse beaucoup Rogue.

Les mots de Ron la blessent cruellement, plus qu'elle ne le voudrait. Son cœur lui fait tellement mal !

- En effet, je pense que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

Elle a envie de pleurer, tout de suite. Mais tout plutôt que de fondre en larmes misérablement devant cet individu sans cœur qui lui brise le sien ! Elle

oublie Hagrid et se détourne de ses amis en pour retourner au château. Elle veut juste rester seule et pleurer sur ses sentiments clairement non

partagés. Malefoy avait raison sur un point : elle court après un homme qui se fiche complètement d'elle. Les personnes qu'elle croise sur son chemin lui

confirment ses craintes, son visage est ravagé par les larmes. Elle houspille la grosse dame du portrait, bouscule tous ceux qui se trouvent devant elle

sans un mot d'excuse, et va se réfugier dans la salle d'eau de sa chambre. Là, elle s'assied à même le sol et pleure à gros bouillons. C'est définitif, Ron

Weasley est un nul. Elle est amoureuse de lui, mais il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Quand bien même elle le lui avouerait clairement, elle est persuadée

qu'il se contenterait de la fixer en se passant la main sur la nuque, l'air gêné. C'est ça. Ses sentiments pour lui l'embarrasseraient, ils seraient un poids

pour lui. Au final, elle est la seule à souffrir. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste ! Elle aurait tellement que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras, tellement

envie d'être bercée. Tellement envie d'être aimée ! Hermione sanglote bruyamment, elle se fiche qu'on puisse l'entendre car de toutes les façons même

les filles avec lesquelles elle partage sa chambre sont des étrangères pour elle. Aucune n'aurait l'idée de venir à elle, lui demander ce qu'il lui arrive. Alors

autant pleurer tout son saoul. Peut-être qu'à force de larmes, ses sentiments pour Ron finiront par disparaître ? Au bout d'une heure, elle décide que cela

en est assez. Il n'est même pas venu à sa rencontre pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait alors que si la situation était inversée… Si Ron était en mauvais

état, elle enverrait valser tous ses livres pour lui. Hermione se sèche les yeux du mieux qu'elle le peut avant de se relever et d'affronter son reflet dans le

miroir. Elle est fatiguée de toujours avoir les yeux rougis, fatiguée d'être continuellement malheureuse. Il suffit. Ron ne l'aime pas, donc elle doit récupérer

tous ses sentiments pour lui. Les récupérer et les offrir à quelqu'un que cela intéressera. Quelqu'un qui l'aimera… Mue par une impulsion subite, elle quitte

son abri provisoire, traverse la chambre vide et s'engage dans le labyrinthe des escaliers de Poudlard à la recherche de la salle de bain des préfets.

- Mimi ! Il faut que je te parle. Maintenant.

Le fantôme apparaît quasi-instantanément en remontant les canalisations d'eau.

- Hermione ? Tu as une mine affreuse ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il se passe que Ronald Weasley est un imbécile et que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je suis fatiguée de cette situation et je veux que ça change.

Mimi Geignarde la regarde avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle fait les cent pas, en ponctuant chacune de ses phrases de gestes brusques des mains.

- Je sais que ma chevelure est terrible et mes incisives trop grandes. Mais en dehors de ça je ne suis pas si mal que ça, non ? Je veux lui montrer… Je veux

lui prouver que moi aussi je peux attirer les regards, moi aussi je peux avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie. Et même si ses sentiments pour moi ne changent pas,

rien que le fait de le surprendre sera une victoire.

- Hermione ? Tu m'as l'air bien remontée. Je ne sais pas ce que Weasley a pu te faire…

- Le pire ! Il m'ignore et flirte devant moi sans aucune gêne. Un parfait goujat. Mais c'est terminé tout ça, je ne laisserai plus rien passer !

- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

- Merci Mimi, mais je ne le pense pas. Je suis venue parce que j'avais vraiment besoin de parler.

Le fantôme ne répond pas et se contente de la regarder étrangement, et Hermione jurerait que son regard noir et blanc brille de manière curieuse, si cela

est possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuits de folie**

**VI**

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise se fend d'un large sourire avant de lui montrer d'un geste théâtral, le rayon sorts et enchantements pour amoureux de la boutique des jumeaux

Weasley.

- Mais non, pas du tout. Je suis, on ne peut plus sérieux mon très cher Drago. Tu as ici sous la main, tous les outils qui te permettront de tenir Pansy à

distance respectueuse.

- Ah oui ! En lui jetant un sort qui l'attachera encore plus à moi ? C'est ridicule. D'ailleurs, même ma présence à cet endroit est ridicule !

- C'est parce que tu prends le problème à l'envers. Ecoute-moi. Pansy est furieusement entichée de toi, alors comment faire pour qu'elle finisse par

abandonner tout espoir ?

- En la faisant tomber amoureuse d'un autre ?

- C'est une idée, dit Blaise en faisant la moue. Mais je te déconseille de lui jeter un sort. Cette fille est tenace, rancunière elle pourrait très mal prendre ce

petit tour et te le rendre au centuple. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle appartient à la maison Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas. Surtout… Comment trouver un

homme qui t'arrive à la cheville ? C'est quasiment mission impossible.

La voix de son ami recèle un soupçon d'ironie, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se rengorger. Il n'est pas n'importe qui. Après avoir été entre ses bras,

Pansy ne pourrait pas se satisfaire du commun des sorciers.

- D'accord. Que me proposes-tu dans ce cas ?

Occupé à lire le mode d'emploi d'un objet à l'air particulièrement biscornu, Blaise redresse la tête.

- C'est simple. Tu vas ensorceler une autre fille.

- Désolé, je ne comprends pas.

- Voici l'idée : pour que Pansy cesse de te courir après il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y a tout simplement aucune chance pour elle de t'avoir. Mets-lui une

rivale dans les pattes. Tu verras, au lieu de s'en prendre à toi, elle réservera ses coups les plus tordus à cette indésirable. C'est ainsi que les filles

fonctionnent…

- Mais bien sûr ! Et je me retrouve avec deux Pansy aux basques au lieu d'une seule. Vraiment, quel plan brillant !

- Minute, papillon. L'astuce est la suivante : tu ensorcelles une fille sélectionnée au préalable avec beaucoup de soin elle croit tomber follement amoureuse

de toi, elle et Pansy s'éliminent l'une l'autre. Et le sort finit par prendre fin. L'intérêt de ma méthode est que tu n'as pas besoin de chercher dans tout

Poudlard, une fille qui voudra bien jouer le jeu et de s'opposer à Pansy. Parce que, soyons clairs, il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui accepteront de

participer à une mascarade pareille. Ce serait bien trop risqué.

Drago réfléchit un bref instant. Quoique tordu, le plan de Blaise se tient. Mais…

- Et quelle fille devrais-je ensorceler ? Pour que Pansy tombe dans le panneau, il faudra que je sois très proche de cette fille. Et quitte à en être proche…

Je veux qu'elle soit sang-pur, belle, intelligente…

- Drago ! Ne t'emballe pas comme ça. Parce que je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles dans le château qui pourraient correspondre à cette description. A

vrai dire, je n'en vois pas. Ou alors si, une. Mais je ne crois pas que ce choix t'enchante.

- Qui donc ?

- Ginny Weasley. Dernière de la famille Weasley. Elle a un an de moins que nous. Rouquine au sang chaud, sorcière brillante d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit et

enfin, c'est une « sang pur ». Elle réunit tout ce que tu recherches. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit un choix pertinent, car tu peux être sûr que son frère

et Potter te tomberont dessus et personne ne croira un instant que Ginny Weasley ait pu tomber amoureuse de toi. Pansy sentira le coup monté au même

moment. Mais c'est vraiment dommage si tu veux mon avis. Cette fille c'est de la graine de champion. Et elle est très populaire auprès des garçons.

La moue de dégoût qui s'affiche sur le visage de Drago amène un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son ami.

- Bon, on laisse tomber Weasley. Mais tu sais, tu vas quand même devoir revoir tes ambitions à la baisse. La perfection n'existe pas, même chez les sorciers.

- Si. La famille Malefoy en est le parfait exemple.

- Dans ce cas, demande à ta mère de te venir en aide.

Drago se met à rougir et fait mine de s'intéresser aux articles qui se trouvent sous son nez.

- Tiens ! Tiens ! N'est-ce pas là…

- Le célèbre…

- Et extraordinairement riche…

- Drago Malefoy ?

Face à Drago, les très heureux propriétaires de la boutique, les jumeaux Weasley vêtus de costumes couleur orange sanguine à la coupe parfaite,

sourient largement.

- Puisque tu es entré dans notre humble boutique, sois le bienvenu chez nous…

- Où le client est roi pourvu qu'il paye !

- Peut-être pouvons-nous t'aider à diriger ton choix ?

- Souhaites-tu jouer un bon tour à tes amis ?

- Attirer l'attention de la personne aimée ?

- Tu trouveras ici tout ce qu'il faut…

- Pour toutes les situations…

- Et même celles que tu n'as pas encore imaginées !

Drago fronce ses fins sourcils blonds. Il n'a pas besoin que les Weasley se mêlent à ses affaires !

- Ne sois pas timide Drago !

- Nous, Weasley Frères, nous avons un code déontologique extrêmement pointu. Tous les achats effectués dans cette boutique restent confidentiels.

- Nous te l'avons dit, tout ce qui nous importe, est que tu payes.

- Le reste ne nous concerne en rien !

Drago jette un bref regard vers les articles d'enchantements amoureux, capté par les deux têtes flamboyantes.

- S'il est question d'amour…

- Tu peux te fier à nous…

- Nous en connaissons un bon bout de rayon !

- Pour séduire même les plus récalcitrantes, rien de tel que ce parfum à base de ventricule de dragon. Son parfum puissant les rend toutes folles…

- Sinon, il y a cet élixir à verser – avec parcimonie – dans un verre de bièreaubeurre par exemple…

- Mais il faut vite agir et conclure car l'effet de cet élixir s'estompe assez vite. Pas plus de quarante-huit heures pour faire ton affaire, Casanova !

Resté silencieux depuis le début de l'intervention des jumeaux Weasley, Blaise leur présente un petit flacon rose.

- Et ça ?

- Oh !

- Je vois que Monsieur est un connaisseur…

- _ç__a_ est l'arme ultime…

- Il est très dur de se remettre de ses effets !

Blaise lit à voix haute l'inscription inscrite en petits caractères discrets :

- Hante la nuit, rend fou d'amour le jour. En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

- _ç__a_ mon cher Zabini est indispensable à tout conquérant de l'amour. Ce petit flacon permet d'effectuer un véritable travail de fond sur l'élue de votre

cœur…

- Autrement dit, avec ce petit flacon, la personne choisie devient littéralement folle de vous…

- Mais attention à ne pas dépasser les doses prescrites au risque de voir votre dulcinée devenir folle tout court. Et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez,

n'est-ce pas ?

- Les effets de notre produit star sont bien plus longs qu'un banal élixir d'amour, il est fait pour les gagnants, les vrais !

Au mot _gagnant_, Drago sent son intérêt décuplé. Peut-être bien que ce produit est ce qu'il lui faut ? Cela étant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à choisir celle qui aura

l'insigne honneur de devenir sa petite amie officielle.

- Voilà comment cela fonctionne…

- Fred ? Georges ? Vous voilà.

L'arrivée inopinée de Granger, Miss j'aime-les-petites-culottes-à fraises interrompt les jumeaux dans leur élan.

- Hermione ma mignonne ! Cela faisait longtemps. Mais si tu es là, c'est que tu as besoin de nous…

- Que peut-on faire pour toi ?

- J'ai besoin d'une potion d'oubli et… Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec lui ?

Drago ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait, devant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille. Curieux, il finit par noter qu'elle n'est pas vêtue de manière

habituelle. Elle porte une jupe s'arrêtant aux genoux couleur lie de vin, des chaussures noires à petits talons, et une blouse noire également. Un foulard

est passé autour de son cou et ses cheveux sont emprisonnés dans un chignon lourd sur sa nuque. Quelques mèches folles tombent sur les côtés de son

visage. Une autre image lui revient en mémoire et il sent sa gorge devenir étrangement sèche.

- Tu le vois ma douce. Du conseil à la clientèle. Dans notre boutique, il n'y a pas de maisons, pas de conflits. Alors ne sors pas tes griffes tout de suite,

hum ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi une potion d'oubli ? Tu as accumulé trop de connaissances et tu n'as plus de place dans ta jolie petite tête bien faîte ?

- Mais non ! C'est d'ordre plus… personnel. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous raconter les détails.

- Tu exagères…

- Ce sont justement les détails qui font le piment de l'existence.

- Cela dit, si je peux te donner un conseil, ce serait la suivante : une potion d'oubli ne sert à rien dans ce _genre_ de cas. Non, c'est bien trop superficiel !

- Il te suffit de remplacer une image par une autre.

- Fred a raison. Dans ta _situation_, je pense que ceci conviendrait bien mieux.

- Beauté Sauvage ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un spray magique, à la composition secrète…

- On te rassure, il n'y a que des extraits de végétaux !

- Un spray magique, donc, qui sublimera ta beauté naturelle. Les garçons tomberont à tes pieds par dizaines !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de grand chose, ce petit coup de pouce remplacera avantageusement ta potion d'oubli.

- George a raison. Beauté Sauvage est ce qu'il te faut.

Les jumeaux ont un sourire commercial convaincant sur les lèvres et Granger semble hésiter. Subitement en colère, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi

au juste, Drago a un petit rire sec.

- Les garçons tomberont à ses pieds ? N'importe quoi ! Seul un sort de confusion peut faire effet dans son cas, et encore… Sublimer sa beauté naturelle ?

Ne me faîtes pas rire.

Le regard de Granger, aussi glacé que le sien, vient se poser sur lui.

- Tu es mal placé pour parler Malefoy. A ce que je sache, aucune fille ne s'est battue pour toi. Et puis pour parler de sort de confusion, tu dois savoir de

quoi tu parles. Pansy sait-elle qu'elle sort avec toi, uniquement contrainte par la magie ?

- Pansy n'est _pas_ ma petite amie, pauvre fille sans charmes !

- Mais cela ne m'intéresse pas, pauvre type sans intérêt !

Lui et Granger se rapprochent dangereusement l'un de l'autre, il a même l'impression que des étincelles jaillissent entre eux. Pressentant l'attaque

imminente, les jumeaux Weasley entraînent Granger à l'écart, le laissant seul avec Blaise. Dommage ! Il aurait bien aimé voir jusqu'où elle serait allée. Un

sourire vient étirer ses lèvres.

- Eh bien ! Nous avons trouvé là, exactement ce qu'il te fallait pour te débarrasser de Pansy.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! L'arme, et le soldat.

Le petit flacon rose toujours dans sa main, Blaise fait un signe de tête en direction de Granger. Drago ne comprend que trop bien où son ami veut en

venir, et il sent une puissante excitation gagner tout son corps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuits de folie**

**VII**

Elle doit l'oublier. Elle doit oublier qu'un jour elle a éprouvé des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour Ron. Elle est impatiente d'y parvenir, impatiente de

recommencer à vivre. Elle souhaite être capable de regarder Ron et Lavande s'embrasser sans ressentir ne serait-ce que le début d'un soupçon de

jalousie. Hermione en est convaincue, la magie seule peut l'aider. Par exemple, une potion d'oubli serait parfaite. Elle a quartier libre aujourd'hui, elle

compte en profiter pour se rendre à la boutique de Fred et George. Elle devrait y trouver son bonheur et peut-être quelques gadgets amusants en plus.

Hermione donne un petit coup de tête obstiné dans le vide et retourne à l'examen des vêtements étalés sur son lit. Elle y a vidé la totalité de sa

garde-robe qui se révèle somme toute limitée et convenue, mais elle a décidé de choisir sa tenue avec beaucoup d'attention. Ce sera un premier geste

militant pour fêter la naissance d'une nouvelle Hermione Granger. Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense, elle jette son dévolu sur une jupe achetée

un jour de grande hardiesse mais qu'elle n'a jamais porté encore, une blouse noire qu'elle décide de porter les manches retroussées, et une paire de

chaussures noires à petits talons. Une fois habillée de pied en cap, elle s'examine dans le miroir. Pas mal… Une seule chose détonne, sa chevelure de

sauvageonne. La jeune fille règle le problème en le contournant, et elle coiffe ses cheveux en un chignon épais sur sa nuque. Pour parachever son œuvre,

elle décide de défaire les premiers boutons de sa blouse. Elle n'en est pas à dévoiler la naissance de sa gorge, loin de là, mais de la sorte ses clavicules

son légèrement dégagées et ce détail casse l'austérité de son ensemble. Hermione tourne sur elle-même. C'est la première fois qu'elle se vêt de manière

si féminine et bien que le changement ne soit pas spectaculaire, elle estime que c'est un bon début. Satisfaite de l'image qui lui est renvoyée, elle se

décide à quitter sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Sans prêter attention aux nombreuses vitrines qui parsèment la rue de traverse, Hermione entre immédiatement dans la boutique de farces et attrapes<p>

de Fred et Georges. Le succès des jumeaux ne se dément toujours pas, elle se promène dans les différents rayons en essayant de ne pas se faire

écraser les pieds par la population dense réunie au même endroit, et s'amuse des dernières trouvailles de ses amis géniaux. Et puis, elle se met à lorgner

du coin de l'œil, le rayon de prédilection des pensionnaires de sexe féminin à Poudlard. Sorts et enchantements pour amoureux. Elle se mordille la lèvre

inférieure. Elle n'ose pas s'engager dans l'allée, pour deux raisons. La première est qu'elle ne veut pas faire jaser. En effet, _Hermione Granger_ ne peut pas

être vue à un endroit pareil, toute l'école en ferait les gorges chaudes pendant le restant de sa scolarité au château. La deuxième raison est d'ordre

éthique. Elle ne veut pas être tentée et faire comme nombre de ses condisciples, s'attirer les faveurs de l'être aimé en trichant. Elle ne veut pas vivre

d'illusions parce que le retour à la réalité serait extrêmement douloureux. En plus de se blesser seule une nouvelle fois, elle risquerait de perdre l'amitié

de Ron, et elle n'est pas prête pour une telle chose. Non, mieux vaut pour elle passer à autre chose. Si la magie ne peut pas lui offrir le cœur de Ron, elle

peut l'aider à dépasser ses sentiments, à alléger ses tourments. En attendant qu'un autre vienne hanter ses pensées. Hermione inspire profondément

avant de se mettre à la recherche des jumeaux Weasley, ils la conseilleront mieux que quiconque sur le meilleur produit à acheter. Elle n'a pas a chercher

très longtemps, elle repère depuis l'arrière de la boutique, les deux grandes silhouettes, de dos, toutes d'orange vêtues, plongées en grande

conversation avec une personne qu'elle ne peut pas voir.

- Fred ? Georges ? Vous voilà.

Les intéressés se retournent en même temps vers elle.

- Hermione ma mignonne ! Cela faisait longtemps. Mais si tu es là, c'est que tu as besoin de nous…

- Que peut-on faire pour toi ?

Hermione réfléchit un bref instant.

- J'ai besoin d'une potion d'oubli et… Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec lui ?

Indignée, Hermione s'aperçoit que Drago Malefoy est la personne avec laquelle Fred et Georges conversaient allègrement.

- Tu le vois ma douce. Du conseil à la clientèle. Dans notre boutique, il n'y a pas de maisons, pas de conflits. Alors ne sors pas tes griffes tout de suite,

hum ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi une potion d'oubli ? Tu as accumulé trop de connaissances et tu n'as plus de place dans ta jolie petite tête bien faîte ?

- Mais non ! C'est d'ordre plus… personnel. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous raconter les détails.

- Tu exagères…

- Ce sont justement les détails qui font le piment de l'existence.

- Cela dit, si je peux te donner un conseil, ce serait la suivante : une potion d'oubli ne sert à rien dans ce _genre_ de cas. Non, c'est bien trop superficiel !

- Il te suffit de remplacer une image par une autre.

- Fred a raison. Dans ta _situation_, je pense que ceci conviendrait bien mieux.

- Beauté Sauvage ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un spray magique, à la composition secrète…

- On te rassure, il n'y a que des extraits de végétaux !

- Un spray magique, donc, qui sublimera ta beauté naturelle. Les garçons tomberont à tes pieds par dizaines !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de grand chose, ce petit coup de pouce remplacera avantageusement ta potion d'oubli.

- George a raison. Beauté Sauvage est ce qu'il te faut.

Les jumeaux lui sourient de toutes leurs dents. Elle le sait, ils sont avant tout d'excellents vendeurs mais leurs arguments sont convaincants, et elle

apprécie leur façon légère de lui dire qu'elle est jolie. Elle hésite…

- Les garçons tomberont à ses pieds ? N'importe quoi ! Seul un sort de confusion peut faire effet dans son cas, et encore… Sublimer sa beauté naturelle ?

Ne me faîtes pas rire.

Malefoy ! Et dire qu'elle avait oublié sa présence désagréable !

- Tu es mal placé pour parler Malefoy. A ce que je sache, aucune fille ne s'est battue pour toi. Et puis pour parler de sort de confusion, tu dois savoir de

quoi tu parles. Pansy sait-elle qu'elle sort avec toi, uniquement contrainte par la magie ?

- Pansy n'est _pas_ ma petite amie, pauvre fille sans charmes !

- Mais cela ne m'intéresse pas, pauvre type sans intérêt !

Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, Malefoy serait étendu raide mort sur le carrelage multicolore. Ils se rapprochent sensiblement l'un de l'autre et si

ce minable a le malheur de faire un pas de plus, sa main ira joliment claquer son visage trop pâle de « sang-pur » orgueilleux.

- Hep !Hep !Hep! Minute, les amants terribles. Pas question de saccager notre caverne aux merveilles. Hermione, par ici.

Fred la prend par le bras droit, Georges par le bras gauche pour l'emmener loin de Malefoy.

- Vous auriez du me laisser lui régler son compte à cet abruti fini…

- Hors de question Granger ! Nous ne serions pas de vrais amis si nous t'avions laissé faire une telle chose. Et surtout…

- Finir avec du sang partout et faire fuir toute notre clientèle ? Non, merci.

Hermione a un petit reniflement de mépris, mais elle reste sagement installée sur la chaise où ses amis l'ont fait s'asseoir.

- Et donc, pour revenir à ce que nous disions avant que Malefoy nous interrompe, il ne fait aucun doute que _Beauté Sauvage_ est fait pour toi.

- Tu es intelligente, spirituelle et oserais-je le dire, charmante…

- Ton défaut reste probablement ton manque de confiance en ta séduction féminine que tu compenses par un acharnement plus grand encore à travailler.

- Georges a parfaitement raison.

- Mais… je…

- Ne te fâche pas Hermione, ce n'est pas une critique. Juste un avis masculin.

- C'est exactement ça. N'écoute pas Malefoy et ne te laisse pas influencée par ses propos. Il est peut-être très riche, et un futur très bon client, mais

Drago reste Drago !

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, Fred ! Ecoute Hermione, plus sérieusement. Notre petit frère ne vaut pas mieux que Malefoy sur ce coup-là, et on ne peut pas

te laisser te morfondre toute seule dans ton coin. Tu es jeune, mignonne, éclate-toi !

- Oui, profite-en pour te faire des souvenirs que tu seras trop honteuse pour raconter à tes enfants.

- Et tu verras, même Malefoy n'en croira pas ses yeux.

- Oui, il sera le premier à ravaler sa salive et à ramper à tes pieds.

- Imagine ça… Le fier et hautain Drago Malefoy te suppliant à genoux de sortir avec lui ?

Hermione hausse les sourcils. Bien qu'infiniment plaisante pour son ego fortement malmené ces derniers temps, la scène lui paraît plus qu'improbable. Et

elle ne veut pas d'une fausse victoire acquise grâce à la magie.

- Ce ne serait qu'un mensonge, la magie…

- Non, non, non !

- Nous te l'avons déjà dit. Il n'y a que de simples extraits de fleurs dans Beauté Sauvage, rien qui puisse manipuler la psyché d'autrui.

- Beauté Sauvage agira sur toi uniquement.

- D'ailleurs, Beauté Sauvage n'est pas vendu seul…

- Il est accompagné de ce charmant gloss couleur corail qui repulpera tes lèvres de manière avantageuse.

- Il s'appelle Fatale Tentation.

- Ah ! Nous y voilà. Je me disais aussi que vous étiez particulièrement attentionnés. Votre gentillesse n'était donc pas si désintéressée…

- Tu nous crois capable de profiter de ton état de vulnérabilité pour te vendre nos produits ?

- C'est bien mal nous connaître.

Hermione fait la moue en regardant les jumeaux l'un après l'autre.

- Ecoute Hermione. Nous t'offrons la possibilité unique de montrer à Ron ce que tu vaux vraiment. Pour te prouver notre bonne volonté…

- Voilà le marché. Tu nous achètes le pack Fusion des Sens qui comprend Beauté Sauvage et Fatale tentation. Si au bout d'un mois tu n'es pas convaincue,

nous te rembourserons…

- Et nous t'offrirons le produit de ton choix parmi tous ceux du magasin, hormis ceux avec une pastille rouge.

- Deal ?

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pile ça marche et elle rit au nez de Malefoy, face ça échoue et elle récupère sa mise. Le calcul est très vite fait.

- Deal !


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuits de folie**

**VIII**

L'air terriblement concentré, Malefoy suit du coin de l'œil, discrètement, le moindre de geste de Granger et il constate avec un agacement croissant que la

jeune fille ne semble pas le moins du monde, décidée à quitter la table de ses amis.

- Calme-toi, Drago. Granger reste une fille, elle va d'ici un moment à un autre se lever de table pour aller se repoudrer le nez. Et là, tu n'auras plus qu'à la suivre.

- C'est ridicule. Répète-moi pourquoi je dois faire une chose pareille déjà ?

Blaise lève les yeux vers le haut plafond sans fond et soupire avant de le regarder de nouveau.

- Pour créer un lien entre vous, lien qui permettra que ton plan fonctionne.

- Rectification. Ce n'est pas _mon_ plan.

- Tu as raison. Il est bien trop brillant et machiavélique. Je ne peux qu'en être l'initiateur.

Drago émet un sifflement dépréciateur alors qu'un rire silencieux fait se soulever en cadence les épaules de son ami.

- Ecoute, Drago. Tu as là une chance inespérée de te débarrasser de Pansy en te jouant de Granger. Qu'est-ce qui te déplaît là-dedans ?

- Je vais devoir la toucher. Cette sang de…

- Arrête un peu avec cette rengaine, trouve autre chose ! Pansy est mignonne et c'est une Sang-Pur, elle a tout ce que tu désires chez une femme et

pourtant tu ne souhaites que t'en débarrasser. Et je _sais_ que dans le fond, la perspective de _toucher_ Granger te plaît assez.

- Et d'où te vient une idée pareille ?

- De l'instinct du chasseur. Aucun homme digne de ce nom ne veut d'une conquête facile. Personnellement, j'estime qu'il n'y a pas plus grand plaisir que de

tenir dans ses bras une femme qui aura fini par céder après un long combat. Allez, avoue-le ! Tu aimerais plutôt que Granger craque pour toi, tu es

tellement égocentrique !

Drago jette un morceau de pain à la tête de son ami qui évite le projectile en riant. Il doit admettre que Blaise n'a pas complètement tort…

- Et puis, elle n'est pas si mal que ça Granger. Je dirais même, qu'elle est plutôt canon. Rappelle-toi le bal de Noël, même toi tu bavais d'envie devant elle.

La vision d'une Granger maquillée et soigneusement coiffée, au sourire timide, lui revient. Il ne sait pourquoi mais il sent son cœur se serrer.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Blaise ou tu vas me faire vomir.

- Si tu le dis. En attendant, la chouette quitte son nid, ne la perds pas de vue.

Drago fait mine de ne pas entendre son ami s'esclaffer et se lève à son tour de table. Il déplie le papier qu'il garde dans sa poche depuis ce matin et relit

le texte qui y est inscrit. Bien, l'heure est venue de mettre le plan à exécution. La chance est de son côté, il ne croise personne et Granger continue

d'avancer sans se rendre compte qu'elle est suivie. Il attend qu'elle entre dans les toilettes réservées aux filles pour agir. Du pied, il empêche la porte de

se refermer en faisant du bruit et se glisse à son tour dans la pièce. Il jubile, ils sont seuls. D'un geste de sa baguette magique, il bloque l'accès aux

toilettes personne ne viendra l'interrompre. Granger qui ne se doutait jusque-là de rien semble s'apercevoir de sa présence silencieuse dans son dos.

L'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle le découvre est particulièrement distrayante.

- Malefoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Chut… Ne dis rien, Granger.

Etonnamment vif, il s'approche de la jeune fille et la plaque contre le mur le plus proche.

- Mais… Lâche-moi ! Tu es devenu fou ! Laisse-moi partir…

La voix de la jeune fille meurt lorsqu'il vient poser sa joue contre la sienne et se met à réciter d'une voix douce et légèrement chantante :

- Tu ne dois voir que moi… N'entendre que le son de ma voix, ne reconnaître que les effluves de mon corps… Tu ne dois goûter que le seul fruit de mes lèvres et ne t'abandonner qu'à ma seule étreinte…

Il continue à caresser sa joue de la sienne avant de tourner légèrement la tête sur sa droite et d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou où il peut

respirer un délicieux parfum de fleurs. Il pose ensuite les lèvres sur la jugulaire tendue de Granger et perçoit le sang qui court sous sa caresse. De là, il

relâche les poignets de Granger qu'il maintenait d'une poigne intraitable et laisse ses mains plonger dans la masse luxuriante de ses cheveux.

Etonnamment, les boucles sont extrêmement souples au toucher, et douces…

- Malefoy ! Arrête immédiatement… Je vais crier !

Il ne lui en laissera pas l'occasion. Ses lèvres quittent presque à regret la parcelle de peau parfumée sous son oreille.

- Non, tu ne crieras pas.

- Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ?

Il contemple avec plaisir le visage empourpré, la poitrine qui se lève et s'abaisse rapidement. Il détaille ses yeux agrandis par la stupeur,

l'incompréhension, ses lèvres entrouvertes. C'est la première fois qu'il la regarde de si près et il lui semble qu'il y a quelque chose de changé en elle,

quelque chose… d'attirant. Et son regard de se poser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elles sont délicatement ourlées et brillent légèrement comme si des

paillettes étoilées y avaient été déposées. Et il ne sait pourquoi, mais il lui vient l'envie irrésistible de…

- Je t'aurai prévenu Malefoy, je vais crier et quelqu'un va venir et…

Il n'entendra jamais la fin de ses menaces car avant qu'il n'en ait même conscience, il se penche à nouveau vers elle et pose les lèvres sur les siennes. Il

butine tranquillement la source fruitée jusqu'à ce que des voix de filles se plaignant de ne pouvoir accéder aux toilettes se fassent entendre. Il met un

terme à son baiser avant de regarder Granger droit dans les yeux. Elle ne criera pas, et elle ne racontera à personne ce qu'il vient de se passer. Un

sourire narquois lui vient.

- A ce soir, _Hermione_…

C'est la première fois qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, et cela fait revenir la jeune fille à elle.

- Mais ! Tu es complètement fou ! Comment… De quel droit !

Il se contente d'un clin d'œil avant de désensorceler la porte et de s'en aller, surprenant deux élèves de Serdaigle qui désespéraient de voir la porte

s'ouvrir, et qui s'écartent sur son passage. Il retourne le plus tranquillement du monde à sa table où Blaise l'attend, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Alors ?

- A ton avis ?

Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit alors que tendant la main, Drago lui présente sa prise, quelques longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. Son ami l'observe quelques

instants avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Dis-moi… Comment as-tu fait ? Stupefixion ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'user de méthode coercitive … Je dirai même, que Granger a été très coopérative.

- Oh ! Je vois. Vous avez donc _coopéré_. Et c'est donc ce qui explique ces traces de gloss, là au coin de ta bouche.

Drago rougit et passe la main sur le bas de son visage. Au diable Blaise et son fichu sens de l'observation !

- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit. Tu vas prendre énormément de plaisir à te débarrasser de Pansy. Je me demande seulement pourquoi nous n'y avons pas

songé plus tôt. D'autant plus si tu me dis que Granger a apprécié ta démarche. Je n'oserais d'ailleurs pas te demander si c'était bien. Alors ? C'était

comment ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je devais réciter mon texte et lui ravir quelques cheveux. J'ai fait ce qui était demandé.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je n'insisterai pas pour savoir ce qu'il s'est produit entre vous. Mais demain est un autre jour !

Drago ignore la remarque de son ami et enfouit dans un petit sac en tissus réservé à cet effet, les cheveux de Granger. Ce soir, avant de se coucher, il lui

faudra le placer sous son oreiller et le lien entre lui et la jeune fille sera créé. _A ce soir, Hermione_. Ces paroles n'étaient pas anodines, car à compter de ce

soir, toutes les nuits, il lui rendra visite dans ses rêves. Et en effet, elle finira par ne voir que lui. Ils deviendront le couple le plus en vue de l'école et Pansy

ne pourra plus s'approcher de lui sous peine d'avoir à affronter Granger. Il a hâte de découvrir les réactions de Potter et du rouquin débile quand ils les

verront s'embrasser, Granger et lui. Un sourire carnassier s'épanouit sur son visage tandis qu'il imagine les regards outrés et impuissants qui lui seront

adressés. Quelle victoire éclatante il remportera sur Potter quand Granger prendra sa défense à _lui_ contre son meilleur ami ! Oh ! Il a vraiment hâte.

- Eh ! Drago. Regarde par-là, Granger retourne à sa place. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que vous avez fait, mais quelque chose me dit que c'était très chaud.

Drago tourne la tête dans la direction indiquée par son ami, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Il ignore si c'est une illusion mais il lui semble qu'il y a _vraiment_

quelque chose de changé chez la jeune fille par rapport au moment de leur confrontation, il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Pour commencer, sa jupe a

raccourci. Au lieu de sagement descendre jusqu'à ses genoux, elle atteint péniblement le milieu de ses cuisses. Ensuite, sa cravate est desserrée et les

premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche ont sauté. Mais ce qui le fascine davantage, ce sont ses cheveux. Il ne les trouve plus _brouillons_ mais plutôt

_sauvages_. Là, tout de suite, il aurait envie d'y replonger les mains puis son visage. Il se sent la gorge complètement sèche et finit son verre cul-sec pour

calmer la sensation.

- Elle n'est vraiment pas mal en uniforme… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en aperçois qu'aujourd'hui ? Mazette ! Quelle jolie paire de jambes elle a !

- Arrête de te faire des films Blaise, c'est de moi dont elle va tomber amoureuse..

- Loin de moi l'intention d'empiéter sur tes plates-bandes. C'est juste… J'ai l'impression de la regarder pour la première fois.

Drago confronte Blaise qui a véritablement l'air charmé par l'apparence de Granger. Ce n'est pas normal. Il passe en revue les autres sorciers assis à leur

table mais aucun ne semble prêter attention à la jeune fille. Parfait. Ce doit être un hasard. C'est juste inhabituel de la voir aussi échevelée… Dans un

geste inconscient, il se passe la langue sur les lèvres il croit y déceler un goût de pêche. Mais il n'en est pas très sûr. Pour vérifier, il devra réitérer sa

bravade du jour. Demain peut-être ?

Le soir venu, alors que ses camarades sont endormis, Drago place un petit sac en tissus sous son oreiller. Dedans, quelques cheveux d'Hermione

Granger. Après une profonde inspiration, alors que sa tête repose sur son oreiller, ainsi en contact indirect avec la jeune fille, il se met à réciter doucement :

- Tu ne dois voir que moi… N'entendre que le son de ma voix, ne reconnaître que les effluves de mon corps… Tu ne dois goûter que le seul fruit de mes

lèvres et ne t'abandonner qu'à ma seule étreinte…


	9. Chapter 9

**Nuits de folie**

**IX**

Il n'y a aucune instruction, aucun mode d'emploi fourni avec le pack Fusion des Sens perplexe elle tourne et retourne entre ses mains le spray et le gloss.

Elle hésite encore à en faire usage. Et si les jumeaux s'étaient finalement moqués d'elle ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais… Et si les jumeaux

avaient dit vrai ? Et si un véritable changement s'opérait en elle ? Bon. Elle n'est plus une enfant, elle est une jeune femme courageuse de la maison

Gryffondor. Ce ne sont pas de pauvres articles achetés dans un magasin de farces et attrapes qui vont l'effrayer ! Hermione finit par vaporiser un peu de

_Beauté Sauvage_ sur son poignet droit et l'élève jusqu'à son nez. Elle inspire, agréablement surprise, les notes délicates et subtiles de ce qu'elle décide de

qualifier de parfum. Il lui semble reconnaître une odeur douce de jasmin et peut-être aussi de rose… Délicieux ! La jeune fille parfume le creux de son

poignet gauche et le frotte contre le droit, elle gratifie ses oreilles, l'arrière de ses genoux et son décolleté de la fragrance douce. Aucun point de

concentration de chaleur n'est oublié. Elle inspire et respire doucement à plusieurs reprises, l'arôme floral qui se dégage à présent d'elle et il lui semble se

sentir plus légère, plus décontractée. Ensuite, debout devant le miroir, elle examine longuement son reflet dépourvu de maquillage. Lentement, elle

presse le gloss sur sa lèvre supérieure, elle en dessine bien le contour, remplit le cœur bombé de sa lèvre inférieure. Une fois cela fait, elle se pince les

lèvres machinalement. Elle ignore si elle a véritablement changé cependant… Elle aime beaucoup l'image que lui renvoie la glace polie. Sur un coup de

tête, elle se met à prendre des poses, à entrouvrir les lèvres en ce qui lui paraît des moues sensuelles. C'est amusant ! Les joues rosies par le plaisir

enfantin qu'elle vient d'éprouver – comme une enfant qui se maquillerait en cachette avec les produits hors de prix de sa mère -, elle quitte sa chambre

bien décidée à tester son dernier achat.

* * *

><p>Les premières personnes qu'elle rencontre sont Harry et Ron et elle est presque déçue de leur absence de réaction. Après tout, ils sont les personnes les<p>

plus proches d'elle, ils la côtoient tous les jours. Si eux ne s'aperçoivent de rien, qui ? En même temps bien qu'elle soit, on ne peut plus clairement

amoureuse de lui, Ron n'en a jamais eu conscience. A croire que vos familiers sont les personnes qui vous connaissent le moins ! C'est peut-être le

problème dans le fond. Pour qu'ils lui accordent intérêt et importance il faudrait qu'elle prenne de la distance. Vraiment, sa situation fait mentir le proverbe

moldu _loin des yeux loin du cœur_. C'est assez risible quand elle y songe… Les cours se suivent et ressemblent à ceux de la veille, Harry et Ron attendant

invariablement qu'elle leur prodigue ses lumières, et les aide à effectuer leurs exercices. Vraiment exaspérant ! Ils n'oublient jamais qu'elle est intelligente

et qu'à chaque fois qu'ils en auront besoin, elle sera là pour les aider. En revanche, ils ne la regardent pas, comme s'ils avaient d'elle une image figée

dans le temps. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué que pour la première fois, elle s'est maquillée. Bon, ça n'est que du gloss, mais tout de même ! La frustration

l'emportant, elle se met à snober ses amis et prétend ne pas entendre leurs sempiternels « c'est quoi la réponse ? » Tant pis pour eux s'ils récoltent de

mauvaises notes, ils ne pourront s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes ! L'air pincé et le nez pointant crânement en l'air, elle continue de remplir son _seul_

questionnaire.

* * *

><p>Elle mâche consciencieusement chaque bouchée de nourriture avant de l'avaler, elle ne connaît rien de mieux pour faciliter l'assimilation de celle-ci par son<p>

organisme, ainsi que la digestion par son esprit de la conversation de ses amis. Face à elle, Harry et Ron discutent _encoore_ de Quidditch, de calendrier et

de matchs à venir. A croire que le monde se limite à de pauvres sorciers perchés sur balais !

- Au fait Hermione, as-tu des nouvelles de Krum ?

- Oui, nous correspondons toujours régulièrement. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien ! Je me demandais si tu pouvais lui rappeler l'autographe qu'il me doit, il manque beaucoup à ma collection.

- Ah ! Oui. Je lui demanderai.

- Merci Hermione, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tu es la meilleure !

Elle esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire. Il lui dit qu'elle est la meilleure… Alors pourquoi sort-il avec Lavande ?

- Bah ! Tu ne finis pas ton plat ?

- Si, je reviens. J'ai juste besoin de me rafraîchir un peu.

- Okay.

Sans rien de plus, Ron se retourne vers Harry qui lui, lui adresse un regard entendu. Elle n'en a jamais parlé avec lui, mais elle sait qu'il _sait_. Et elle sait

également que sa position est inconfortable et qu'il ne pourra jamais prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre. Mais elle ne lui demanderait jamais de faire une

telle chose, ce serait injuste. C'est elle qui est tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, c'est son problème qu'elle va s'occuper à résoudre seule. Elle

se lève de table et se dirige vers les toilettes des filles, le cœur gros. Elle est tout à ses pensées quand la sensation de ne pas être seule l'envahit. Se

retournant, elle se retrouve face à face avec Malefoy. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

- Malefoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Chut… Ne dis rien, Granger.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il l'attrape par les poignets avant de la plaquer contre un mur. Fermement, il ramène ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Ainsi

maîtrisée, elle ne peut pas bouger, se défendre.

- Mais… Lâche-moi ! Tu es devenu fou ! Laisse-moi partir…

Elle retient son souffle quand elle voit le visage de Malefoy se rapprocher du sien et elle sent son cœur s'arrêter de battre quand il pose sa joue contre la

sienne. Elle croit être en train de rêver lorsqu'il se met à fredonner contre son oreille :

- Tu ne dois voir que moi… N'entendre que le son de ma voix, ne reconnaître que les effluves de mon corps… Tu ne dois goûter que le seul fruit de mes

lèvres et ne t'abandonner qu'à ma seule étreinte…

Malefoy caresse sa joue de la sienne avant de tourner légèrement la tête et de plaquer son nez à la base de son cou. Elle l'entend inspirer et même

pousser un petit soupir… de plaisir ? Elle n'ose pas bouger ou parler et elle se sent se statufier quand les lèvres de Malefoy se posent sur sa peau. Il finit

par relâcher ses poignets avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux, dans un mouvement très doux, caressant. Non, ce qu'il est en train de se produire

n'est qu'une illusion ! Malefoy n'est pas en train de la caresser, _elle_ !

- Malefoy ! Arrête immédiatement… Je vais crier !

Il cesse aussitôt de jouer avec ses cheveux et ses lèvres se décollent de son cou avant qu'il ne la regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Non, tu ne crieras pas.

- Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ?

Malefoy ne lui répond pas et semble occuper à fixer ses lèvres à présent. Elle se raidit instantanément. Il ne va tout de même pas…

- Je t'aurai prévenu Malefoy, je vais crier et quelqu'un va venir et…

Dans un hoquet de stupéfaction, elle voit son visage se rapprocher si près, qu'elle peut distinguer les différentes nuances de gris et de bleu qui se

disputent les pupilles du jeune homme. Enfin, Malefoy pose les lèvres sur les siennes. A ce stade-là, elle a oublié son nom. Les lèvres du jeune homme

caressent les siennes, langoureusement et ses mains dessinent le contour de son visage avant de glisser sur ses épaules. Mais aussi brusquement que

son baiser a commencé, il s'arrête et Hermione réalise qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Malefoy vient plonger son incroyable regard dans le sien puis se met à

sourire de cette manière irritante qui le caractérise.

- A ce soir, _Hermione_…

Hermione ? Mais seuls ses proches l'appellent par son prénom. Et on ne peut pas dire que Malefoy appartienne à son cercle d'amis. Et subitement,

l'énormité de ce qui vient de se produire la frappe en plein visage. Il l'a embrassée… Malefoy l'a embrassée !

- Mais ! Tu es complètement fou ! Comment… De quel droit !

Aussi léger et rustre qu'à l'accoutumée, Malefoy se contente de lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de quitter les lieux. Sous le choc, prise de vertige, elle

s'agrippe à un lavabo. Mais que vient-il de se passer au juste ? C'est tout simplement incroyable ! Malefoy qui l'embrasse et lui dit des choses… absurdes

pour un Malefoy. Comme s'il avait été envoûté. Une exclamation étouffée lui échappe. Mais oui ! Ce doit être ça… Inimaginable. Fred et Georges ne lui ont

donc pas menti.

- ça alors !

Hermione fixe son reflet dans l'un des miroirs de la pièce, ses cheveux sont plus décoiffés encore qu'à l'habitude grâce aux bons soins de Malefoy, ses

yeux brillent et ses pommettes sont toutes roses. Oui… Sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus, il y a incontestablement quelque chose de changé.

Elle a l'impression d'être subitement devenue plus que Hermione Granger, élève la plus brillante de sa promotion. Elle se sent femme, pour la première fois

de sa vie, et la sensation est infiniment agréable. Euphorisante. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le pack _Fusion des Sens_ soit assez efficace pour que

Malefoy soit touché par ses effets. Une flamme de plaisir et de honte mêlés vient lécher son visage qui devient écarlate. Oui, Malefoy est son ennemi.

Mais… Elle ne peut nier que son baiser lui a plu. Elle doit même avouer qu'elle le trouve plutôt doué et qu'elle ne serait pas contre le fait de renouveler

l'expérience. Vilaine, vilaine Hermione ! Que diraient ses amis s'ils avaient connaissance de ses pensées ? Oh ! Ils en seraient probablement choqués

au-delà de l'entendement et seraient dans l'obligation de reconnaître sa féminité. Quelle victoire ! Tout à coup, elle se figure qu'elle a chaud. Très chaud

même. Elle desserre sa cravate, ouvre les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche et sur un coup de tête replie sur lui-même l'élastique de sa jupe afin

de faire remonter celle-ci de près de quinze bons centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle n'a jamais exposé autant de peau aux regards, mais.. L'idée

lui paraît excellente. Et puis, elle n'est pas peu fière de ses jambes, elle _sait_ qu'elles sont joliment galbées. Une fois un nouvel ordre mis dans sa tenue,

elle finit par voir qu'elle n'est plus seule dans les toilettes, deux élèves de Serdaigle la regardent bouche bée. Quoi ? Ne l'ont-elle jamais vue avant

aujourd'hui ? Joueuse, incroyablement stimulée par ce qu'elle vient de vivre, elle leur sourit, et s'étire lentement, en bombant le torse tout en ébouriffant

un peu plus sa crinière, la tête renversée vers l'arrière. Elle rit doucement en voyant les jeunes élèves rougir. Les jumeaux ne lui avaient pas dit que les

femmes _aussi_ seraient sensibles à la nouvelle Hermione. Finalement, elle quitte les toilettes réservées aux filles, la tête fièrement dressée et la démarche

conquérante.

* * *

><p><em>- Non… Pas ici. On pourrait nous suspendre.<em>

_-Comme si ce simple fait pouvait m'arrêter._

_- Mais…_

_- Tu veux que je m'arrête ?_

_- Non ! N'arrête pas… Embrasse-moi encore…_

_Sitôt sa requête formulée, Drago lui sourit avant de se plaquer à nouveau étroitement contre elle. Son torse fort écrase sa poitrine, son ventre dur épouse le sien, _

_elle passe une jambe autour de sa taille pendant que les mains du jeune homme viennent serrer ses hanches._

_- C'est bien mon intention, Hermione. Toute la nuit…_


	10. Chapter 10

A **Jules**, merci tout d'abord pour ta review, ensuite pour ce qui serait d'un complot entre Blaise et Mimi Geignarde ? Hum… Je préfère ne rien dire et te laisser lire pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Quant à **Lana Nemesis**, te voici exaucée avec ces nouveaux chapitres

* * *

><p><strong>Nuits de folie<strong>

**X**

- Je me demande si cela a bien fonctionné…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Bah ! Du lien, pardi ! De quoi pourrais-je bien te parler ?

- Et comment le saurais-je ? Tu as lu les instructions, tout comme moi. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait mais maintenant, le lien fait en sorte que Granger rêve de

moi, pas que je lise dans ses pensées.

- C'est bien dommage si tu veux mon avis. J'aurais quelques suggestions à faire aux Weasley à ce sujet, des améliorations peuvent encore être apportées

à leur produit. Suite à quoi, je réclamerais un pourcentage sur les ventes réalisées…

- N'importe quoi !

Blaise hausse joyeusement les épaules avant de retourner aux explications du professeur Chourave. Lui se fiche comme d'une guigne de ce cours et

préfère, de loin, s'absorber dans ses pensées qui sont toutes tournées vers Granger et le _lien_ malgré sa prétendue froideur à ce sujet. Il a suivi à la lettre,

à la virgule près, le mode d'emploi et n'a récité la formule qu'à deux reprises comme il l'était conseillé. Normalement, Granger doit avoir rêvé de lui cette

nuit. Son ami a raison, lire dans les pensées lui permettrait de s'assurer du bon déroulement de son plan, mais finalement il ne pourra se fier qu'aux

seules réactions de Granger. D'ailleurs, il compte profiter du cours de potions qu'ils ont en commun pour commencer à mener discrètement son enquête. Il

serait regrettable que la jeune fille développe des soupçons à son égard et l'oblige ainsi à renoncer à ses projets alors qu'il est conquis par la perspective

d'une Hermione Granger entichée de lui. A l'approche du cours de potions, un sourire gourmand se dessine sur ses lèvres. Oh ! Comme il a hâte de se

retrouver face à elle ! Son vœu est exaucé quand le professeur Chourave signale la fin de son cours, et il quitte la salle de classe le premier, talonné de

près par Blaise. Jamais le chemin menant au cachot où officie le professeur Rogue lui a semblé si long et dans sa course il bouscule plusieurs élèves. Lui et

Blaise sont les premiers arrivés et contrairement à son habitude il décide de s'asseoir au deuxième rang, juste derrière le banc où il le sait, Granger va

s'installer. Il pourra ainsi la détailler à loisir. Les autres élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor entrent à tour de rôle et viennent remplir la pièce froide. Enfin,

Potter et Weasley font leur apparition, l'air passablement agités et jetant des coups d'œil tout sauf discrets derrière leur épaule. Granger suit, flanquée de

Longdubat qui lui sourit béatement en portant sa sacoche en plus de la sienne.

- Tiens Hermione, lui dit-il en lui rendant son bien. Si tu as encore besoin d'aide, je suis là.

- Merci beaucoup Neville, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part.

Ce-disant, Granger sourit à Neville, un sourire étincelant qui fait monter le rouge aux joues du jeune homme. Les pupilles de Drago rétrécissent aussi sec

et il serre les dents, se promettant de mettre fin aux jours de Longdubat dans de terribles tortures. Granger marche ensuite tranquillement jusqu'au banc

situé en face du bureau du professeur Rogue et s'assied à côté de Potter. Après avoir sorti les affaires de son sac, la jeune fille passe sa jambe droite sur

la gauche, faisant remonter sa jupe sur ses jambes blanches, et de ses deux mains, dégage la masse de cheveux bruns et bouclés sur sa nuque, qu'elle

se met à masser doucement. Dans le mouvement, la délicieuse odeur de fleurs qu'il a pu sentir la veille au creux du cou de Granger se diffuse dans l'air

autour d'elle ses narines frémissent.

- Hum… C'est à Granger, ce délicieux parfum ? C'est vraiment très féminin. C'est nouveau ou alors c'est comme pour son allure en uniforme pour laquelle je

ne m'étais aperçu de rien ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez moi !

Blaise chuchote, et il se penche vers lui afin de ne pas se faire entendre de ses proches voisins.

- Et qu'est-ce qui clocherait ?

- Mon radar à bombe sexuelle !

- Blaise, tu délires. Tu as encore mangé trop de bacon au déjeuner, je t'avais prévenu pourtant.

- Mais non ! Ne vois-tu donc pas ce que _je_ vois ? Granger…

- Durant mon cours, les misérables vermisseaux ignorants que vous êtes n'ont pas droit à la parole. A présent, sortez votre manuel et ouvrez-le à la page

deux cent trente deux.

L'arrivée du professeur Rogue coupe Blaise au milieu de sa phrase, Drago hausse les sourcils. Il est curieux d'entendre ce que son ami a à lui dire. Le

cours se déroule sans incident majeur, Granger fidèle à son habitude lève seule le bras, lorsque leur professeur pose des questions dépassant de près ou

de loin le cadre du cours. Et comme d'habitude, il ne peut d'empêcher d'être impressionné par les connaissances de la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle soit une

moldue, son savoir dépasse de loin celui de tous les sangs-purs ici réunis ou encore de tous les sangs-purs de leur promotion. Inconcevable ! Granger est

pour lui une source d'irritation permanente alors il n'est que justice qu'elle finisse par lui succomber. De cette manière, il aura sur elle l'ascendant que la

Nature a offert à ses semblables quand elle a séparé les sorciers des moldus. Un sourire calculateur lui vient tandis que Gryffondor se voit retirer à

nouveau dix points à cause de l'insupportable miss je-sais-tout Granger qui s'est mêlée d'aider l'un de ses camarades à répondre à une question qui ne

lui était pas adressée à elle…

* * *

><p>- Ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure, c'est que Granger est une vraie bombe sexuelle à retardement. Elle a mis des années à s'enclencher mais à<p>

présent qu'elle est en marche, je peux te dire qu'il va y avoir des dégâts. J'espère pour toi que le lien a bien été créé autrement tu risques d'avoir de la

concurrence.

- Bombe sexuelle ? Tu es bien en train de parler de Granger ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi…

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, regarde bien ce qu'il se passe là-bas.

Les cours de la journée terminée, les élèves des quatre maisons se retrouvent dans la grand-cour du château et Drago repère sans trop de difficultés la

silhouette de Granger. La jeune fille est assise sur un muret de pierres près de ses inséparables Potter et Weasley et comme à son habitude elle est

plongée dans la lecture de l'un de ses livres épais à vous donner la nausée. Il ne remarque rien de particulier chez elle.

- Blaise, je pense que tu craques nerveusement. A quand remonte ton dernier rendez-vous avec une fille ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… hier soir ?

Ecoeuré par le sourire de son ami, Drago reporte son attention vers Granger et il doit reconnaître que ce qu'il voit ne lui plait pas le moins du monde. Elle

n'est plus assise sur le muret de pierres, et au lieu de se trouver auprès de Potter et Weasley, elle est debout face à Cormac Maclaggen. Le jeune homme

passe crânement la main dans ses cheveux et raconte, on ne sait quoi à Granger qui sourit, une main tenant son livre, l'autre jouant avec une mèche de

cheveux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Cormac parle à Granger qui finit par un petit mouvement de la tête avant de retourner auprès de ses

deux pathétiques gardes du corps. Maintenant qu'elle lui tourne le dos, Maclaggen ne se gêne pas pour reluquer ses jolies cuisses dénudées.

- Tu as vu ? Je ne suis pas le seul apparemment à avoir réalisé le potentiel de Granger. Hum ! Cela va ajouter un peu de piment à notre affaire. Alors…

Seras-tu le premier à mettre la main sur Granger ou pas ? A ta place, je me presserais un peu. Parce qu'il est, on ne peut plus clair, que Maclaggen vient

de donner rendez-vous à ta princesse.

Drago serre les poings il est hors de question qu'il laisse un autre mâle se pavaner auprès de Granger. Alors comme ça Maclandouille veut s'en prendre à

sa chasse gardée ? Il va lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de contrarier les plans d'un Malefoy !

- Blaise ! Appelle-moi Crabbe et Goyle. Dis-leur de me rejoindre à la salle commune. J'ai une mission pour eux.

- Oh ! Drago Malefoy entre en jeu ? Allez, dis-moi ce que tu as l'intention de faire.

Drago s'éloigne de son ami sans une parole, seuls ses yeux pétillants de malice font penser à Blaise que Maclaggen va passer un mauvais moment. Oh ! Il

a hâte de voir ce que cela va donner !

* * *

><p>Vêtu d'une chemise sombre entrouverte sur son torse imberbe et de pantalons seyants, il attend à la tour d'astronomie que Granger arrive. Crabbe et<p>

Goyle ont bien travaillé, et ils lui ont donné les informations dont il avait besoin, à savoir que Maclaggen avait bien donné rendez-vous à Granger à la tour

d'astronomie à minuit et que celle-ci avait accepté. Maclandouille ne sera bien sûr pas au rendez-vous, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être occupé encore à vomir

des limaces. Mais _lui_ sera présent et de toute évidence Granger gagne au change. Suffisant, il s'assure de la tenue de sa coiffure, et s'appuie contre le

rebord de la fenêtre en entendant résonner des bruits de pas dans les escaliers en pierre. Elle est en retard…

- Malefoy ? Mais… que fais-tu ici ?

Granger a vraiment l'air surpris, et regarde à droite et à gauche comme si Maclaggen pouvait se trouver là également, caché dans un sombre recoin.

L'inspection se soldant par une réponse négative, elle finit par s'approcher de lui et sans aucune crainte replie à son tour ses bras sur le rebord de pierre.

La vue depuis la tour d'astronomie est imprenable, et ce soir le ciel est particulièrement étoilé.

- Ce que je fais là ? Et toi ? Sa voix s'élève, étrangement douce, inhabituelle, invitant aux confidences.

- J'avais rendez-vous avec un garçon, mais il semble qu'il m'a fait faux bond.

La voix de Granger est basse, un peu rauque. Mais elle ne présente pas vraiment de signes de déception. Il écoute la confession de la jeune fille en

silence. C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, qu'ils ont un échange de la sorte. Un échange sans animosité, sans insultes. Il ignore pourquoi

mais il se sent bien comme ça, à côté d'elle, dans ce calme apaisant.

- Un lapin ? A la très brillante Granger ?

La jeune fille pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et pose sa tête sur ses bras.

- Il est là le problème. Toute cette école ne me voit que comme une élève studieuse et brillante. Mais je ne suis pas que ça. Je ne me résume pas à un

bulletin de notes irréprochable. C'est tellement exaspérant ! Ne pourrait-on pas me considérer comme un être humain à part entière ? Comme une femme

? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça… Après tout, tu t'en moques. Et pour toi, le sang-pur Drago Malefoy, je dois être encore moins que ça,

n'est-ce pas ?

Granger tourne la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux bruns, voilés.

- Je suis désolé pour toi Granger. Mais tu es brillante. Cela fait partie de toi, moldue ou pas, que tu le souhaites ou non. Ensuite… Tu n'es pas que ça. Je te

trouve aussi… très séduisante.

Les yeux de Granger s'agrandissent de surprise et elle se redresse pour lui faire face il jurerait malgré les ombres qui se disputent son visage, que ses

pommettes ont rosi. Il tend une main hésitante vers son visage qu'il se met à caresser, avant de descendre jusqu'à son cou qu'il touche du bout des

doigts. Par l'encolure de sa chemise, il peut entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine, il déglutit. Le geste tremblant, il laisse sa main en suspend dans l'air

comme s'il quémandait d'abord une autorisation de la jeune fille. Sans réaction hostile de sa part, il laisse sa main se mouvoir seule et venir caresser ses

clavicules, et de l'index il trace un chemin brûlant sur la peau soyeuse de la jeune fille jusqu'à la naissance d'un sein. Il soupire malgré lui et a le plus

grand mal à réfréner l'envie puissante qui lui vient de prendre la jeune fille entre ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif de sentir s'écraser contre lui

sa poitrine qu'il imagine ronde et ferme. Au lieu de ça, il se penche au-dessus d'elle, souffle sur son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe et de lui murmurer:

- Fais de beaux rêves, Granger…

Il quitte la tour d'astronomie, le pas lent et serein alors que tout son être brûle de retourner en arrière, et il ne peut pas voir la jeune fille porter la main à

son cœur qui bat à tout rompre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nuits de folie**

**XI**

- Non… Pas ici. On pourrait nous surprendre.

-Comme si ce simple fait pouvait m'arrêter !

- Mais…

- Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

- Non ! N'arrête pas… Embrasse-moi encore…

Sitôt sa requête formulée, Drago lui sourit avant de se plaquer à nouveau étroitement contre elle. Son torse fort écrase sa poitrine, son ventre dur

épouse le sien, elle passe une jambe autour de sa taille pendant que les mains du jeune homme viennent serrer ses hanches.

- C'est bien mon intention, Hermione. Toute la nuit…

Et il tient parole, ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre des siennes, les titillent avant que sa langue se mêle à la sienne de façon impérieuse. Elle gémit et se

serre plus fort contre Drago, son ventre bouge de façon convulsive contre le bas-ventre du jeune homme. Il la soulève en passant les mains sous ses

cuisses et elle enserre sa taille entre ses jambes le mur derrière son dos lui permet de garder l'équilibre. Ils s'embrassent passionnément, et peu lui

importe dorénavant de se trouver ainsi dans les toilettes des filles à vrai dire elle n'est plus en mesure de raisonner, le monde se réduit à cet instant très

précis, au poids du corps de Drago contre le sien, et à son sexe qu'elle peut sentir durcir contre elle. Elle n'a qu'une envie, le sentir _en_ elle.

- Drago… J'ai envie de toi… Fais-moi l'amour. Maintenant !

Il lui sourit, et elle se repaît de la vision qu'il lui offre, de son torse magnifiquement dessiné à ses fins cheveux si blonds plaqués en arrière par sa douche..

Il est sublime, et il est son amant.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te faire l'amour Hermione, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Et même

lorsque tu crieras grâce et me supplieras d'arrêter…

- Drago… Viens !

Ils sont nus à présent, leur peau moite frotte l'une contre l'autre. Hermione soupire et gémit de plaisir quand Drago se positionne entre ses cuisses et

lentement pousse son sexe à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle arque son dos sous la déferlante de plaisir qui lui traverse le corps entier et ses mains se

referment sur les fesses bombées de Drago.

- Oh ! Oui !

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrent brusquement et le haut de son corps se redresse dans le même temps. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione

regarde autour d'elle et reconnaît au bout de quelques secondes vides, le mobilier du dortoir pour filles de la maison Gryffondor. Elle ne se trouve en

aucun cas dans les toilettes des filles, et Malefoy n'est pas avec elle. Malefoy… Des images aux couleurs vives – si intenses ! – des images insensées

pleines de luxure et à l'air tellement _vrai_ dansent sous ses yeux et elle pose ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui menace de lui échapper.

- Oh-mon-Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ?

Profondément choquée, elle ne peut que constater l'évidence, à savoir qu'elle a rêvé de Malefoy et elle. Elle a rêvé qu'ils faisaient l'amour et en plus elle

en a retiré un immense plaisir au vu de la pointe de son sein durcie sous la paume de sa main droite, et la sensation d'humidité avancée entre ses

cuisses. Rouge de honte, elle décide de se lever et de prendre une douche froide afin de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Sous le jet d'eau, elle

abandonne l'idée d'une douche glacée mais elle a le temps de réfléchir à son… rêve érotique et de lui trouver une signification. Elle ne peut pas avoir rêver

de Malefoy sans raison ! Impossible. Les yeux fermés, tandis que l'eau la nettoie de ses pensées _impures_, Hermione fait le point. Elle est frustrée par son

incapacité à exister en tant que femme, frustrée par sa vie sentimentale inexistante, il est donc normal que son subconscient travaille à toute vitesse et lui

offre des rêves de débauche afin de compenser son état. Ensuite… Si c'est Malefoy qui la tenait entre ses bras et non _Ron_, c'est uniquement parce qu'il l'a

embrassée la veille. Et le scénario brûlant qui avait pour scène les toilettes des filles – des toilettes ! Comme s'il lui viendrait à l'idée de renoncer à sa

virginité dans un lieu pareil – s'explique et se tient. Tout est de la faute de Malefoy, et son esprit fatigué par l'indifférence générale lui joue des tours, voilà

tout !

- Stupide !

Une fois qu'elle s'estime maîtresse d'elle-même à nouveau, elle quitte la douche et s'enroule dans une épaisse serviette. Et par association d'idées, elle

se retrouve à penser à Malefoy dans la salle de bain des préfets et à son étreinte contre le mur des toilettes réservées aux filles. Elle se mordille la lèvre.

Comment après cela pourrait-elle ne pas avoir de rêves interdits aux moins de dix-huit ans ? Toutefois, elle se demande. Quel effet cela lui ferait-il de se

trouver pour de vrai à faire l'amour avec Malefoy ? Non ! Elle chasse l'idée d'un geste de la main, et enfile son uniforme. Par habitude, elle boutonne sa

chemise jusqu'au cou et forme impeccablement son nœud de cravate. Le reflet qu'elle affronte alors dans le miroir lui fait froncer les sourcils. C'est très

exactement ce qu'elle ne veut plus voir et ne plus être, du coup elle desserre sa cravate, déboutonne sa chemise et n'oublie pas de replier l'élastique de

sa jupe. Ensuite, elle n'essaye pas de discipliner sa chevelure, elle se contente de deux ou trois coups de brosse et les ébouriffe volontairement. Elle

trouve que cela lui donne un air… différent. Comme si elle acceptait ses imperfections physiques, les assumait pour en faire des atouts. Elle vaporise un

peu de Beauté Sauvage sur son corps, et n'oublie pas de passer du gloss sur ses lèvres qu'elle trouve effectivement un peu plus pulpeuses. Il est encore

tôt et ses camarades dorment encore, mais elle décide d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner sans plus attendre. Elle ignore pourquoi mais elle sent que la

journée lui réserve son lot de bonnes surprises.

* * *

><p>- Zut ! Agacée par sa propre maladresse, Hermione se baisse pour ramasser ses manuels tombés au sol quand la voix de Neville retentit derrière elle.<p>

- Attends Hermione, laisse-moi faire.

Le jeune homme joint le geste à la parole et s'empresse de récupérer ses livres elle tend les mains pour qu'il les lui remette, mais Neville secoue la tête.

- Je vais te les porter jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au cachot. Une dame ne devrait pas avoir à soulever une charge pareille. Donne-moi ton sac aussi.

- Non, je ne peux pas…

- Rectification, c'est moi qui ne peux pas. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir.

Hermione finit par remettre son sac à Neville qui le passe à son épaule sans grimacer, malgré les presque dix kilos contenus. Ils marchent ensemble vers

le cours de potions jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque dans leur dos, la présence de Harry et Ron. Ses amis ont un échange animé à voix assez basse mais elle

parvient à surprendre un de leur regard perplexe dans sa direction. Elle sourit, satisfaite. Il semble qu'ils ont pris conscience d'un changement chez elle,

mais ce n'est qu'un début. Elle ambitionne de les surprendre plus que ça. Arrivés devant le cachot, Harry et Ron les dépassent Neville et elle et les

précèdent dans le domaine du professeur Rogue..

- Tiens Hermione, lui dit-il en lui rendant son bien. Si tu as encore besoin d'aide, je suis là.

- Merci beaucoup Neville, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part.

Elle lui sourit et le jeune homme devient tout rouge. Elle récupère sa besace, ses livres, et se dirige vers le premier rang ou Harry et Ron se sont déjà

installés. Elle remarque en avançant, Malefoy qui s'est assis juste derrière eux, avec Zabini et ce fait est assez remarquable pour être souligné. Lui qui ne

voulait pas se trouver à moins de dix mètres d'élèves de Gryffondor ! Elle se demande ce qui a pu se produire et pense tenir un indice quand elle passe

devant lui et que de drôles de fourmillements naissent à la base de sa nuque. Le plus tranquillement du monde, elle s'assied sur le banc, de biais. Elle

passe sa jambe gauche sur la droite et s'assure que Malefoy a une vue parfaite sur sa jupe qui remonte sur ses cuisses. Ensuite, elle soulève des deux

mains ses cheveux et se masse délicatement la nuque. Les fourmillements ne cessent pas durant sa petite mise en scène, elle sait parfaitement qu'il ne

l'a pas quittée un instant du regard et c'est cette idée qui l'excite et lui permet de si facilement dépasser sa réserve. Grand bien lui fasse ! Après tout,

c'est lui qui a commencé, qui l'a si bien embrassée et lui a provoqué ce drôle de rêve. Elle espère pouvoir ainsi lui retourner la monnaie de sa pièce. Jamais

elle n'aurait cru se retrouver à aguicher Malefoy, mais cela lui plaît juste terriblement. Presque autant que d'entendre Harry et Ron parler d'elle comme si

elle n'était pas là. L'entrée du Professeur Rogue la ramène à la réalité prosaïque, et elle se concentre sur la leçon du jour. Elle ne se plaint même pas

quand il lui retire des points pour une raison inique, elle est de bien trop bonne humeur pour ça !

* * *

><p>La journée arrive enfin à son terme, avec un soupir de satisfaction, Hermione range ses affaires et réfléchit déjà aux manuels qu'elle empruntera à la<p>

bibliothèque après le dîner afin de développer certains points évoqués pendant le cours.

- Hermione, tu as compris quelque chose au monologue de Rogue ? Je crois bien que la moitié m'est passée au travers des oreilles sans atteindre le

cerveau, je vais avoir besoin de tes lumières encore une fois. Désolé…

Hermione hausse les sourcils et croise le regard gêné de Harry. Depuis quand son ami prend-il des gants pour lui demander de l'aide ? _Depuis qu'il a _

_compris ce qu'il se passe_, lui souffle une petite voix.

- Ouais ! tu m'aideras aussi, hein ? Le cours de potion est d'un barbant ! Je suis sûr que Rogue fait exprès d'employer un langage inhumain et barbare

juste pour le plaisir de nous faire passer pour des ânes et nous retirer des points ! C'est un taré ce type.

Vraiment ? Un langage inhumain et barbare ? Et elle qui comprend le langage employé par le professeur Rogue, doit-elle comprendre qu'elle est aussi

_tarée_ que lui ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. J'ai prévu de passer à la bibliothèque après le dîner, tu n'auras qu'à m'y accompagner.

- Moi aussi je viens ! Je ne tiens pas à me ramasser encore une mauvaise note et recevoir une nouvelle Beuglante…

Hermione ignore l'intervention de Ron et entreprend de gagner la grand-cour. Chemin faisant, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle ressent pour Ron, au masochisme

qui la caractérise depuis quelques années. Oui, elle doit réellement aimer souffrir pour s'attacher ainsi à un homme qui se moque de heurter ses

sentiments et fait montre constamment d'un égoïsme forcené. C'est vrai. Ron est un imbécile doublé d'un égoïste. Au temps pour le prince charmant ! Il

mérite vraiment une bonne leçon et surtout il ne mérite pas qu'elle l'aime. Finalement, lui et Lavande forment un couple bien assorti ! Il y a foule dans la

grand-cour et quand par inadvertance son regard tombe sur Malefoy, son cœur et son estomac se mettent à faire des saltos avant et arrière.

Immédiatement, les images défilent : Drago torse nu, Drago qui l'embrasse, Drago qui lui fait l'amour – un rêve tellement réel !- Dans un élan de

coquetterie, elle s'assied le plus gracieusement possible sur un muret de pierre et se recoiffe rapidement. On ne sait jamais, si le jeune homme la

regarde… Enfin, elle ouvre un livre et fait mine de se plonger dedans. De temps en temps, elle lève discrètement la tête et surveille les mouvements de

Malefoy. Il n'a pas bougé, accompagné de Zabini, et très clairement son regard est braqué sur elle. Hermione a un petit frisson en repensant à ce que les

jumeaux lui avaient dit. _Imagine Malefoy te_ _supplier de sortir avec lui_. Ce serait trop beau, juste merveilleux ! Elle pourrait se venger de tout ce qu'il a pu lui

dire ou lui faire. Et par ricochet, elle se vengerait de Ron et sa stupidité chronique. Mais… Si elle peut rendre la vue à Ron en se servant de Drago,

comment peut-elle s'assurer que Drago est vraiment intéressé par elle ? Qu'il ne lui a pas fait une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ? Même si elle doit

reconnaître que la blague serait allée très loin vu que de « je ne veux surtout pas t'approcher », il est passé à « je t'embrasse comme le mâle que je suis,

où je veux, et sans scrupules » ! Mais peut-être qu'en utilisant le même ressort que pour Ron, elle pourrait obtenir des réponses à ses questions ? Oui…

Mais pour cela elle a besoin d'un troisième homme. Qui ? Elle en est là de son raisonnement quand une voix plutôt plaisante s'élève.

- Hermione ? Je peux te parler quelques instants ? En tête-à-tête…

Cormac Maclaggen lui adresse un sourire charmeur qu'elle lui retourne de bon cœur.

- Bien sûr ! Harry, je peux te laisser mes affaires ?

- Attends un peu Hermione, qu'est-ce que Cormac veut te dire qu'on ne peut pas entendre Harry et moi ?

Hermione se tourne vers Ron, le regarde une brève seconde avant de suivre Cormac, un peu plus loin. Idiot !

- Ecoute Hermione, je vais être franc et direct. Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me plais. Même si notre premier et dernier rendez-vous à l'occasion du dîner

donné par Slughorn ne s'est pas extraordinairement bien déroulé, j'aimerai que tu me donnes une chance de me rattraper.

Cormac passe une main faussement nerveuse dans ses cheveux tout en dégageant les signaux du mâle dominant faisant la cour à la femelle de son

choix. De toute évidence, il n'escompte pas de réponse négative de sa part. En d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait envoyé promener, mais l'intérêt qu'il lui

porte va lui être bien utile. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarde dans la direction de Malefoy, son regard est toujours fixé sur elle. Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle

penche un peu la tête de côté et se met à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux. Elle a si souvent vu faire Lavande qu'elle sait comment s'y prendre pour

minauder. Elle sourit et constate que les yeux de Cormac s'agrandissent et descendent clairement jusqu'à l'échancrure de sa chemise déboutonnée.

Parfait ! Le voici, son troisième homme.

- D'accord, je veux bien. Que me proposes-tu ?

- Eh bien ! Nous pourrions nous retrouver à minuit, ce soir. Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ?

Cormac a un sourire désarmant. La tour d'astronomie, hein ! Le lieu de rendez-vous des étudiants aux hormones en folie ! Elle ne s'y est jamais rendue à

ce genre d'occasions, mais elle a entendu nombre d'anecdotes. Cormac n'est vraiment pas mal, mais elle n'a aucune envie de l'embrasser. Aussi, elle

prendra soin de se munir de sa baguette, elle saura le remettre à sa place s'il le faut.

- D'accord… On dit à ce soir ? Elle lui sourit encore avant de rebrousser chemin et de retourner auprès de ses amis. Harry a un petit sourire en coin tandis

que Ron est renfrogné. Elle s'en moque bien, les états d'âme de cet insensible sont le cadet de ses soucis.

- Harry, je suis désolée mais il y a un changement de programme. J'irais à la bibliothèque avant le dîner, maintenant en fait. Tu peux toujours venir avec

moi si cela ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Non, non. Aucun problème. Tu viens avec nous, Ron ?

- Attends Harry, elle ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ce changement de programme ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ce Cormac ? Des leçons particulières peut-être ?

La voix de Ron se veut blessante, elle le trouve juste…ridicule. La bouche d'Hermione se plie dans une moue de mépris et elle se demande ce qu'elle peut

lui trouver.

- Il s'agit de ma vie privée. Je te prierais donc de te mêler de tes propres affaires.

Sa voix est à son tour autrement plus blessante, froide. Elle claque comme un fouet aux oreilles de Ron qui sous le choc se raidit et ouvre des yeux ronds

qui lui donnent l'air ahuri.

- On y va Harry ? Le cours était assez complexe aujourd'hui et je vais avoir besoin de temps pour te l'expliquer.

Harry hoche la tête, indécis, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ron reste à sa place, le regard perdu, mais elle n'en a réellement rien à faire.

* * *

><p>Hermione quitte discrètement les quartiers de Gryffondor et s'aventure tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Elle est<p>

satisfaite de voir que Cormac lui a permis de piquer la curiosité – la jalousie ? – de Ron mais elle n'a pas pour autant envie de devenir sa petite amie. Pas

le moins du monde. Il est beaucoup trop empressé, trop lourd ! Elle traîne plus que de raison dans les escaliers en pierre qui mènent au sommet de la

tour et elle se demande si elle ne peut pas trouver un bon prétexte pour se débarrasser de Cormac et retourner à sa chambre. Elle soupire et continue de

grimper les hautes marches. Arrivée au sommet, elle remarque d'abord la large ouverture qui donne sur le ciel constellé d'étoiles, ensuite une silhouette

masculine qui n'a rien à voir avec celle de Cormac. Moins trapue, plus souple et féline, le jeune homme qui est là où aurait du se trouver son rendez-vous

de ce soir, a des cheveux clairs qui prennent une teinte irréelle sous les étoiles. Appuyé contre le mur de pierres froides, Malefoy lui paraît extrêmement

séduisant.

- Malefoy ? Mais… Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de vérifier autour d'eux si Cormac est présent et lorsqu'elle constate que non, elle s'approche de Malefoy. Sans l'ombre d'une

crainte et même avec un fol espoir qu'il se produise à nouveau quelque chose.

- Ce que je fais là ? Et toi ?

La voix de Malefoy sonne curieusement à ses oreilles, suave, comme du velours. Tentatrice. Elle frissonne.

- J'avais rendez-vous avec un garçon, mais il semble qu'il m'a fait faux bond.

Elle a du mal à articuler et sa voix lui semble éraillée. Malefoy tourne la tête vers elle et elle est frappée de voir à quel point les traits de son visage sont

beaux. Simplement parfaits. Elle réprime l'envie d'y porter la main et garde ses bras pliés sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Un lapin ? A la très brillante Granger ?

Est-ce un soupçon de douce moquerie qui perce dans sa voix ? Malefoy ne se prive pas de sourire et en poussant un gros soupir, elle pose sa tête sur ses

bras.

- Il est là le problème. Toute cette école ne me voit que comme une élève studieuse et brillante. Mais je ne suis pas que ça. Je ne me résume pas à un

bulletin de notes irréprochable. C'est tellement exaspérant ! Ne pourrait-on pas me considérer comme un être humain à part entière ? Comme une femme

? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça… Après tout, tu t'en moques. Et pour toi, le sang-pur Drago Malefoy, je dois être encore moins que ça,

n'est-ce pas ?

Malefoy fronce les sourcils et se tourne complètement vers elle.

- Je suis désolé pour toi Granger. Mais tu es brillante. Cela fait partie de toi, moldue ou pas, que tu le souhaites ou non. Ensuite… Tu n'es pas que ça. Je te

trouve aussi… très séduisante.

Là-dessus, elle se redresse et lui fait face. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se trouve-t-elle en compagnie de Malefoy, son _ennemi_, et se sent-elle si bien avec lui ?

Pourquoi lui parle-t-il de cette manière qui la bouleverse ? Pourquoi son cœur se serre-t-il ainsi dans sa poitrine ? Le jeune homme n'apporte pas de

réponses à ses multiples interrogations, au lieu de cela, il lève la main et caresse doucement son visage puis son cou. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux, et

il y a quelque chose de douloureux au fond de ses prunelles grises. Sa main quitte son cou, avant de rester dans le vide. Elle a l'impression qu'il lui

demande son accord. Elle ne dit rien, ne bouge pas. Elle attend. Alors, la main de Drago vient se poser sur ses clavicules, et les caresse doucement puis

son index trace lentement son chemin en écartant légèrement l'ouverture de sa chemise, jusqu'au tissus de son soutien-gorge. Tout son corps se met à

lui sembler extrêmement chaud, comme si elle avait de la fièvre, et son souffle se fait erratique. Il retire enfin sa main, comme à regret, mais elle imagine

qu'il ne peut pas ressentir son propre désarroi. Alors, quand il s'approche d'elle, se penche vers son oreille sur laquelle il souffle un mince filet d'air… Elle

ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il vienne jouer avec son lobe, le lèche sensuellement avant de le mordiller. Il s'éloigne ensuite d'elle et la laisse sur un _fais de _

_beaux rêves, Granger _qui elle le sait déjà, se révèlera prophétique. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle pose la main sur son cœur qui cogne dans

sa poitrine, cogne à résonner à travers tout Poudlard, cogne à se faire entendre du stupéfiant Drago Malefoy, cogne à le ramener à elle…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Et c'est ce chapitre qui m'a obligée à changer le rating de mon histoire de T à M.**_

_**Ce n'est pas pour rien, vous pouvez me croire. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est Drago le responsable. Il est décidément bien pervers sous ma plume…**_

_**Enfin bonne lecture à vous tous !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nuits de folie<strong>

**XII**

Il est à bout. Vraiment. Sa patience est à bout. S'il ne parvient pas sous peu à ses fins, il sent que son corps va exploser. Cela fait trois jours qu'il peine à

manger, à dormir correctement trois jours qu'il est victime de visions absurdes. Oui, au détour des couloirs, en embuscade derrière les statues et les

armoires ou encore se promenant à travers les tableaux qui courent le long des murs de l'école et même ceux de la maison Serpentard ! Encore et

toujours. _Elle_. Ce soir encore, alors qu'il troquait son uniforme contre des vêtements plus confortables, elle est _venue_ jusque dans sa chambre, se

matérialisant sur son lit. Vêtue uniquement d'un affriolant négligé en soie de couleur verte et d'une petite culotte du même ton, orné d'un petit nœud noir.

Il l'a regardée un long moment, allongée sur le dos, ses jambes ramenées pudiquement sous elle, son bras gauche étendu le long de son corps, le droit

ramené vers sa poitrine permettant ainsi à sa main de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux vaporeux. Il l'a regardée porter un index à ses lèvres laquées

d'un rouge flamboyant avant de le mordiller l'air taquin, ses dents blanches luisent sous la lumière tamisée. Il l'a ensuite observée en train d'onduler sur le

drap sombre, de manière à se retrouver à quatre pattes, la joue sur le drap, les rondeurs divines de ses fesses offertes à lui. Ses lèvres brillantes ont

formé son prénom et alors qu'elle lui a fait signe de le rejoindre, que son entrejambe s'est enflammé, sa silhouette a disparu aussitôt, le laissant frustré _et _

enragé. Il n'en peut plus et il ignore pourquoi et comment il en est réduit à voir Granger partout et à la moindre occasion. Rien que le fait de repenser à sa

dernière vision lui créé un début d'érection. Les sourcils froncés, le regard et les pensées dans le vague, il se trouve actuellement dans la salle commune

de Serpentard où Blaise drague avec art et Crabbe et Goyle rient grassement. Il ne voit pas Pansy s'approcher de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se

poser sur son épaule.

- Drago, je peux te parler ? Je ne t'ennuierais pas, promis.

Il sait qu'elle fait allusion à leur dernière conversation, et il est assez étonné de la voir venir à lui alors que jusque-là, elle s'est tenue relativement à

distance de lui. La jeune fille a ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute qui dégage les traits harmonieux de son visage, et il remarque ses

lèvres au maquillage appuyé. En se penchant au-dessus de lui, elle lui offre une vue plongeante sur un décolleté convaincant qu'il s'est déjà plu à

caresser, et distille sous son nez les effluves d'un parfum capiteux. Assez lourd. Pansy veut lui parler ? Pourquoi pas ? Cela lui permettra peut-être de

dévier ses pensées et son _corps_ de leur errance inquiétante. Il se lève et la suite hors de la salle commune en direction du dortoir des filles.

- Les filles sortent ce soir, nous pouvons rester tranquillement ici. Personne ne viendra nous déranger.

- Tu dis vouloir me parler, mais de quoi donc ?

Pansy mordille sa lèvre inférieure trop rose et commence par retirer le boléro noir qui recouvre un top pourpre moulant, très sexy. Elle pose le boléro sur le

bout de son lit avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Eh bien ! Ces derniers jours, tu as l'ai tendu et préoccupé. Je me suis dit que peut-être… tu voudrais te confier à moi ?

Tendu et préoccupé ? Entre ses visions lascives et l'envie de faire l'amour à Granger qui le tenaille furieusement, en effet. Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux dire.

Pansy porte la main à son torse qu'elle caresse doucement avant de descendre jusqu'à sa taille où elle s'arrête. Elle lève son visage vers lui, et laisse la

pointe de sa langue darder hors de sa bouche, semblable à la queue frétillante d'un serpent, avant de la faire claquer contre son palais.

- Mais peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de parler. Peut-être que tu as juste besoin d'autre chose… Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, tout ce que tu veux, je te le donnerai.

Elle se passe la langue sur les lèvres et se rapproche de lui, à la limite de le frôler de tout son corps en une immense caresse.

- Et qui te dit que tu peux _toi_, me donner ce que je veux ?

- Parce que… Tu le sais très bien. Je sais ce qu'il te plaît. Tout simplement. Ce-disant elle s'écarte de lui, retire son top et dévoile son opulente poitrine

contenue dans un soutien-gorge blanc pigeonnant. Bien évidemment, le spectacle est plaisant et il sent le sang affluer entre ses jambes. Il ne prononce

pas un mot et il continue de regarder Pansy pendant qu'elle l'allume avec une certaine aisance. Elle le fait s'asseoir sur son lit et de place devant lui. Elle

place ses mains sur ses seins, et les presse l'un contre l'autre dans des mouvements doux et circulaires avant de retirer son soutien-gorge libérant ainsi

sa poitrine aux tétons roses et pointus. Elle se caresse les seins devant lui, ferme les yeux et pousse de petits soupirs qui provoquent le début d'une jolie

érection. Ses yeux se mettent à briller et son souffle se fait court. Pansy rouvre les yeux et les mains sur les pointes de ses seins qu'elle pince et fait

rouler entre ses pouces et index lui demande :

- Veux-tu… toucher ? Goûter ?

Il ne répond pas, la main qu'il place sur son sexe par-dessus son pantalon est, on ne peut plus clair. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Pansy vient s'asseoir

sur ses genoux et lui place son buste généreux sous le nez.

- Ils sont tout à toi, Drago…

Avec un petit grognement, ses mains se ferment sur les deux globes blancs et lourds et il vient y enfouir le visage avant de la langue et des dents,

taquiner les pointes hypersensibles. Pansy gémit plus fort, et se met à frotter son bas-ventre contre le sien, en rythme.

- Drago… Je te sens à l'étroit dans ton pantalon.

- Tu ne disais pas savoir ce dont j'ai besoin ?

Sa voix est rauque, ombrageuse, et avec un petit sourire victorieux, la jeune fille se relève de sur lui et vient s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Lentement,

elle défait ceinture, bouton et braguette avant de poser la main sur son boxer et de caresser, malaxer par-dessus le tissu, son sexe à présent

douloureusement comprimé.

- Oh ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider à te détendre. Je prends la situation en main…

Adroitement, Pansy libère son pénis tendu de son caleçon et sans plus de cérémonie, le prend en bouche. Drago penche la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux

et lâche un profond soupir de contentement, la main sur la tête de la jeune fille afin de la guider. Il ne pense plus à rien, ne se concentre plus que sur les

caresses chaudes de la langue et de la bouche de Pansy. Il grogne lorsqu'elle cesse sa gâterie pour manifester son désaccord.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, la suite va te plaire encore plus…

Pansy se relève et fait glisser à ses pieds sa courte jupe il ne lui reste que sa petite culotte sous lequel élastique elle passe deux doigts avant de la

retirer. Il la regarde faire, le souffle court et la main tenant fermement son sexe. Nue devant lui, Pansy s'étire et libère ses cheveux de son élastique, y

passant les mains avant de les ramener sur sa poitrine.

- Oui, laisse-moi te faire du bien…

Elle revient s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et se met à frotter son sexe nu contre le sien. Drago vient empoigner ses fesses et les pétrit tandis qu'à nouveau,

ses lèvres viennent jouer avec les pointes de ses seins. Ils se frottent longuement, poussant de petits râles et soupirs de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que Pansy

gémisse plus fort et qu'il puisse sentir sur ses doigts qui caressent l'entrée de son sexe, la chaleur humide de son excitation.

- Alors Pansy ? _Qui_ fait du bien à qui ? _Qui_ donne à l'autre ce dont il a besoin ? Hum ? Demande-t-il en promenant ses doigts sur ses lèvres intimes

gorgées de sang, puis le bout de sa verge turgescente.

- C'est toi ! C'est toi Drago… Viens maintenant…

- Alors Pansy ? Tu la veux, hein ? Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Vas-y…

Mais Drago prend son temps, il se contente de faire entrer puis ressortir aussitôt la tête de son sexe à l'intérieur du corps brûlant de Pansy.

- Hum ! Tu es bien chaude… Une vraie petite salope en chaleur.

- Oui Drago ! Je suis à toi, je suis à toi…

Il s'apprête à s'enfoncer enfin en elle, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur une jolie blonde.

- Oh ! Tu étais là Pansy ? Désolée… Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas entrée.

- Que se passe-t-il Hannah ?

- Oh ! Rien de méchant, il va juste falloir trouver un autre endroit. La chambre est déjà prise.

La dénommée Hannah a déjà refermé la porte derrière elle, mais pas assez vite pour qu'il ne puisse reconnaître la voix de Blaise. Et tout à coup, son envie

de coucher avec Pansy s'envole.

- Lève-toi Pansy.

- Mais…

- Lève-toi, je te dis.

Sa voix est calme, blanche et la jeune fille lui obéit le regard troublé.

- Drago, je suis désolée. Les filles m'avaient dit qu'elles ne rentreraient pas ce soir, je te jure !

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux et il sait qu'elle ne lui ment pas. Il contemple sa jolie nudité, ses lèvres maquillées, mais cela ne lui fait juste plus d'effet.

En silence, il remet son boxer, son pantalon et se relève.

- Rhabille toi et rejoins les autres Pansy.

- Drago…

Elle lève vers lui un regard désemparé, humide. Vulnérable. C'est la première fois qu'elle le regarde de cette manière et il n'aime pas ce qu'elle lui montre.

Il le lui avait dit pourtant, il l'avait prévenue.

- Ne discute pas, juste rhabille-toi.

Sa voix est douce, trop même. Mais il comprend que Pansy a saisi son propos quand il voit ses yeux s'agrandir et ses cils papillonner trop vite. Il hésite à

ajouter quelques choses mais se reprend et quitte finalement la chambre sans se retourner. Il ne veut surtout pas voir ses larmes.

* * *

><p>- Je crois que tu me dois une fière chandelle.<p>

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je t'ai évité de retomber dans le piège Pansy Parkinson, voyons !

- Si tu le dis.

Maussade, Drago prend sa chope de bièreaubeurre en main. Lui, Blaise et les autres sont de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et malgré le ciel bleu et les

températures douces, son humeur est assez grise. Il se sent coupable et c'est bien la première fois. Il déteste ce sentiment.

- Ne sois pas si triste Drago, elle finira par s'en remettre. Peut-être pas demain, ni dans deux ans, vu comme tu lui as brisé le cœur, mais elle s'en

remettra. Ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir comme ça.

Le ton docte de Blaise lui fait lever les yeux.

- Eh ! Qui te dit que je m'en veux ? Et de quoi devrais-m'en vouloir d'ailleurs ?

- A ta première question je te répondrai que c'est écrit sur ton visage, à la seconde je dirai que c'est la différence entre aimer et bien aimer. Toi, tu aimes

_bien_ Pansy. Elle est assez intelligente, jolie, et tu aimes bien passer du temps avec elle. Le problème, c'est qu'elle, elle t'aime tout court mon chou ! Et

c'est pour ça que je t'ai empêché de faire une belle bêtise hier soir.

Hier soir ? Une bêtise ? Drago fronce les sourcils.

- Attends. Ne me dis pas que…

- Qu'Hannah ouvrant la porte du dortoir des filles était une action préméditée de ma part ? Bien sûr que si ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs, autrement tu te

serais vautré dans la luxure avec Pansy avec plaisir, et on n'aurait rien pu faire ensuite pour la décoller de ton beau corps musclé.

- Espèce d'ordure…

- Merci du compliment, le Serpentard que je suis l'accepte avec grand plaisir. Considère-moi comme ta bonne conscience. Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de te

débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de Pansy, pas de lui donner de faux espoirs. Ça, ce serait cruel, et elle ne mérite pas ça. En plus, ne me dis pas

que tu as _oublié_…

- Quoi donc ?

- Pas _quoi_ mais _qui_. Hermione Granger. Tu te souviens ?

Instantanément le rouge lui monte aux joues et la vision qu'il a eue d'elle dans sa chambre, sur son lit, lui revient. Le sang se met à battre à ses tempes.

- Granger. Je n'ai pas oublié.

- Parfait ! Alors concentre-toi bien. C'est le week-end, tu vas avoir le temps d'agir.

- Agir ? Comment ça ? Je te rappelle qu'elle est censée me tomber dans les bras.

- Faux. Elle est censée rêver de toi, donne-lui donc de la matière ! Fais en sorte de lui donner assez de raisons valables pour rêver de toi. Débrouille-toi

pour l'obséder complètement, qu'elle mouille sa petite culotte blanche rien qu'à entendre ton nom.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, Drago se passe la langue sur la lèvre inférieure, et Blaise retient un sourire narquois.

- A quand remonte la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus en tête-à-tête ?

- C'était il y a trois jours.

- C'est beaucoup trop. Tu dois t'astreindre à la coincer seule tous les jours. Eh ! Je sais que les Weasley ont dit que c'était un travail de fond, mais tout de

même. Je pensais que tu aurais plus à cœur d'avoir Granger. C'est qu'elle est devenue drôlement attirante cette petite ! Si elle ne t'intéresse pas, je veux

bien m'en occuper pour toi. Non, je plaisante. Ne me regarde pas comme si tu étais sur le point de me jeter un sortilège impardonnable. Je ne toucherais

pas à Granger, promis. Ce que tu deviens susceptible quand on parle d'elle…

Drago termine sa chope, réfléchissant à toute allure. Donner des raisons à Granger de rêver de lui ? Oh ! Il ne manque pas d'idées, il dirait même, qu'il

regorge, qu'il fourmille de bonnes idées.

- Tu as raison Blaise, il est temps que je passe à l'action. Granger et moi ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Regarde bien, tu vas être fier de moi !

Drago se lève de table, remet sa veste et quitte son ami à la recherche de Granger. Il n'a pas trop de mal à la retrouver, elle est entourée d'étudiants de

Poufsouffle. Elle rit aux éclats, la tête renversée en arrière, il en profite pour détailler minutieusement ses jambes moulées dans une paire de jeans, ses

bottes cavalier, le cardigan vert au col en V par-dessus un haut de couleur sombre qui flatte sa poitrine. De toute évidence, le vert est une couleur qui lui

sied merveilleusement. Son cœur se met à battre il lui faut Granger. Tout de suite. Il se rapproche du petit groupe et à son arrivée, les Poufsouffle se

taisent, l'air inquiet. Il leur sourit l'air sombre avant de se poster devant la jeune fille. A sa vue, les pommettes de la jeune fille rosissent, il paierait cher

pour connaître le contenu des rêves qu'elle a pu avoir jusque-là.

- Granger… je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de te trouver ici sans tes… gardes du corps. Ceci dit, cela m'arrange. Il faut que je te parle. En privé bien

évidemment.

Granger se mordille la lèvre inférieure dans un geste qu'il juge _très _érotique et elle quitte sa cour de soupirants en leur promettant de les retrouver plus

tard autour d'une bièreaubeurre. Le regard noir qu'il leur lance les dissuade de répondre quoi que ce soit et ils les laissent donc partir.

- Malefoy… De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Patience, je te le dirai bien assez tôt. Ne crains rien, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Mais ça tu dois le savoir déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répond pas et garde ses yeux obstinément baissés sur ses chaussures.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. C'est juste anormal. Moi de Gryffondor et toi de Serpentard, c'est presque inconcevable. Je ne devrais pas me

trouver ici avec toi et ne pas éprouver l'envie de t'insulter. Mais j'imagine que je peux accepter une trêve.

Granger prononce ces derniers mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et son regard brun et chaleureux accélère son rythme cardiaque. Lorsqu'ils se

sont assez éloignés de toute présence humaine, qu'il sait que personne ne pourra les surprendre ou les interrompre, il s'arrête de marcher et pose la

main sur son épaule pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

- Non, tu fais erreur. Ce n'est pas une trêve que je te propose. Mais autre chose.

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils et lui fait face.

- Alors je suis perdue. Qu'attends-tu au juste ? Que veux-tu de moi ?

Il lui sourit de manière désarmante avant de lui répondre du tac au tac.

- Tout. Je veux tout de toi, Granger.

Sur ce, il se penche vers la jeune fille et pose les lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement pour ne pas la brusquer. Les yeux de Granger s'agrandissent de

stupeur et il lui semble qu'elle hésite entre soit lui coller une gifle soit l'attirer à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Il sourit quand elle l'attire à elle pour lui rendre

la pareille puis s'éloigne de lui ses lèvres sont douces, légèrement parfumées, et il ne demande qu'à les dévorer. Ils se jaugent du regard, Granger semble

essoufflée et ses pommettes sont plus roses que jamais. Quand elle entrouvre ses lèvres, probablement pour parler, il en profite ne pouvant plus résister

à la tentation et il l'attire contre lui. Les mains encadrant son visage, il se met à l'embrasser de manière passionnée, irraisonnée. C'est plus fort que lui, il

ne contrôle plus rien. Son esprit s'efface devant son instinct et ses sens qui le portent uniquement auprès d'_elle_. La jeune fille gémit et répond de manière

tout aussi déraisonnée à son étreinte, maladroitement aussi. Comme s'il s'agissait de son premier baiser. L'idée gonfle son ego, et lui plaît infiniment.

L'idée d'être le premier à la toucher fait trembler ses membres et il lui vient l'envie de la marquer pour que tous les autres comprennent. Ses lèvres

quittent à regret celles de Granger pour glisser sur son cou, pour y lécher et suçoter la peau, juste assez pour laisser son empreinte. Les gémissements

de la jeune fille le rappellent à l'ordre et il reporte son attention sur ses lèvres si tentantes, délectables… Il passe lentement sa langue sur sa bouche

pulpeuse avant d'essayer de la glisser entre ses lèvres. Granger se crispe un petit peu. Ah ! Sa première fois bien sûr. Satisfait de lui, il décide de

prendre son temps, de l'amadouer à force de caresses sur son visage, ses cheveux… Lorsque enfin, elle se détend, qu'elle entrouvre ses lèvres pour lui, il

s'engouffre avec un plaisir jouissif et caresse sa langue de la sienne dans un ballet sensuel et fiévreux. Granger le caresse de cette manière si plaisante

et sa réponse timide mais volontaire achève de le rendre fou. Il serre la jeune fille contre lui, sent à nouveau ses seins s'écraser contre lui et il laisse ses

mains descendre le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses reins, ses hanches, ses fesses rondes dont il épouse la forme et il grogne de plaisir quand les mains de

Granger viennent agripper son dos avant de glisser jusqu'à sa taille où elles s'arrêtent.

- Granger… Tu me rends complètement fou. Toi… Toujours toi…

Il murmure des paroles incompréhensibles à la jeune fille entre deux baisers enfiévrés. S'ils étaient dans sa chambre…

- On ferait l'amour, on prendrait notre temps. Granger… Toute la nuit… Toi et moi…

- Drago…

Granger soupire de plaisir et se frotte de manière inconsciente et spontanée contre lui avant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou. Il passe la main dans ses

boucles folles si douces, dépose des baisers aériens sur son front, son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres, il respire à pleins poumons le parfum sucré qu'elle seule

dégage et qui l'enivre. Il soupire de contentement. Mais ce moment de pure félicité arrive à son terme quand deux voix trop bien connues se font

entendre. D'un commun accord, Granger et lui s'éloignent l'un de l'autre car Potter, Weasley et Longdubat font leur apparition.

- Hermione ! Ça va ? Les gars nous ont dit que Malefoy t'avait forcée à le suivre !

- Il ne t'a rien fait de mal j'espère ?

Drago fait rouler ses yeux. Quels imbéciles ! Quand il pense que c'est à cause de ces nuls qu'il a dû relâcher Granger !

- J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de parler de moi à la troisième personne comme si je n'étais pas là.

- On ne t'a rien demandé Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hein ?

- Absolument rien. Et de toutes les manières, cette affaire ne vous concerne en rien

- Tu ne lui as rien fait ? Comme si on pouvait te croire ! Espèce d'ordure…

- Ron ! Ça suffit ! Dra… Malefoy ne m'a rien fait. Alors laisse-le tranquille.

- Mais…

- Arrête ! J'en ai assez de tes scènes ridicules. Je rentre…

- Hermione !

Sans l'écouter, Granger entreprend de quitter les lieux mais avant de s'éloigner de lui, elle se retourne une dernière fois, ses cheveux voletant autour de

son visage, ses yeux étincelants, et ses lèvres un véritable appel à ses baisers. Il la regarde partir, le cœur étrangement serré et il passe une main

rageuse dans ses cheveux avant de donner un coup de pied dans une motte de terre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nuits de folie**

**XIII**

- Attends, laisse-moi faire.

Sans plus attendre, il entreprend de défaire un à un, les boutons de sa chemise. A chaque pression qui saute, son sourire s'élargit et quand enfin il fait

glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules, le long de ses bras jusqu'à le laisser choir au sol à ses pieds, il se passe la langue sur les lèvres.

- Tu trembles… Tu as peur de moi ?

Elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Bien au contraire !

- J'ai juste besoin que tu me réchauffes.

- ça, pas besoin de me le répéter.

Drago se rapproche d'elle, passe ses bras autour de son dos et ses mains dessinent des arabesques sur sa peau nue.

- Serre-moi plus fort, lui murmure-t-elle et trop heureux de s'exécuter, son amant la plaque contre lui, lui coupant presque le souffle par la même occasion.

Ses mains larges et chaudes quittent son dos pour sa chute de reins qu'il palpe avec une douceur pressée elle en profite pour placer des baisers sur ses

épaules, le long de son cou, sur la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de poser ses lèvres avides sur les siennes.

- Hum… D'humeur coquine ce soir, à ce que je vois. Si j'avais su que cet endroit te ferait cet effet, je t'y aurais emmenée plus tôt.

- Pas tout à fait. Ce n'est pas le lieu, c'est _toi_ qui me fait cet effet Drago. Je veux que tu me prennes…

- Ne crains-tu pas qu'on nous surprenne ?

- Non, cela m'est complètement égal. J'ai juste envie de toi, maintenant.

- Ma petite perverse adorée ! J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça.

Un petit sourire relevant les coins de sa bouche, Drago retire ses propres vêtements avant de s'allonger sur l'herbe fraîche et de la faire s'asseoir sur ses

cuisses. L'air doux caresse sa peau nue et elle frissonne de désir Drago empoigne ses seins nus et les masse délicatement, la faisant gémir aussitôt.

- Oh ! J'aime quand tu me touches comme ça Drago, continue !

- A tes ordres mon cœur, je vais te faire tellement de bien que tu vas toucher les étoiles du bout des doigts…

Bras tendus, les mains de chaque côté des hanches étroites de Drago, elle s'installe confortablement sur lui.

- Viens Hermione, viens sur moi. Je vais te donner du plaisir à te rendre dingue.

Et d'un seul coup de reins profond et si bon, il entre dans le même élan en elle, lui faisant renverser la tête en arrière et crier son extase au ciel constellé.

* * *

><p>- Encore !<p>

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione regarde autour d'elle avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Encore un rêve. Elle a encore rêvé de

Malefoy. Et à nouveau, son contenu s'avère être à classer dans la catégorie chaleur torride. Bon sang ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rêve-t-elle de lui ? Et pire

encore, pourquoi a-t-elle tellement aimé être _proche_ de lui et regrette-t-elle qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve ? Honte à elle, vraiment. Vilaine, vilaine, très

vilaine Hermione qui rêve s'envoyer en l'air avec son pire ennemi et qui ne serait pas contre le fait que cela devienne réalité ?

- Tout est de sa faute.

Oui, c'est lui qui a commencé, qui lui a mordillé et léché le lobe de l'oreille. C'est lui qui est d'une beauté et d'un sex-appeal indécent quand bien même il

n'est qu'un immonde cancrelat de Serpentard.

- Je me demande…

Est-ce que ça serait si plaisant d'être dans ses bras ? Est-ce que ça serait aussi bon de se laisser aller avec lui ? Est-ce que, enfin, elle éprouverait autant

de plaisir à faire l'amour ? Parce qu'au final, aussi électrisants et excitants qu'ils sont, ses rêves ne sont en aucun cas la réalité. Elle ne peut se mentir à

elle-même et doit avouer que Malefoy l'attire terriblement. Quand elle s'est retrouvée seule avec lui, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, elle a eu

l'impression de voir tomber des barrières. Oui, les barrières qui les séparent, elle la Gryffondor et lui le Serpentard. Il n'y avait personne pour leur rappeler

qu'ils étaient supposés se détester et mépriser cordialement, mutuellement. Elle a aussi eu l'impression d'entendre sa voix pour la première fois, et elle lui

a semblé douce et profonde, avec le grain du velours. Une voix qui l'a fait frémir et lui a rappelé une manière inattendue qu'avant d'être les élèves de

maisons rivales, ils ont tous les deux une existence physique, biologique indéniable. Malefoy est un homme et elle une femme. Et ce soir-là, au-delà de

toute autre considération, elle a ressenti jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même que Malefoy _touche_ la femme qu'elle est. Et elle n'a jamais ressenti cela

auparavant. Pas même avec Ron. Bien sûr, elle s'est déjà demandé quel effet cela lui ferait d'embrasser son ami mais… Jamais elle ne s'est demandé ce

que cela serait de faire l'amour avec lui. à titre de comparaison, Ron serait la lumière douce d'une chandelle alors que Malefoy lui fait la sensation d'un feu

d'artifices. Clairement, Malefoy gagne cette manche contre Ron. Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'elle l'aime, ce serait par trop absurde.

- Oui, complètement absurde !

Elle admet seulement que Malefoy a l'ai d'un étalon de premier ordre et que si elle était une jument expérimentée, elle irait volontiers se faire monter par

lui. Mais elle n'est pas une jument expérimentée ! Elle manque totalement d'expérience malgré ses nombreux fantasmes. En dix-sept ans de vie, elle n'a

embrassé que deux garçons : Viktor et Malefoy. Et encore, avec Viktor elle n'a échangé que de biens innocents et chastes baisers, rien à voir avec ce

qu'elle a expérimenté avec Malefoy dans les toilettes des filles. Car aussi brève que l'expérience a été, elle était déjà plus approfondie. Elle ne doute pas

que Malefoy a du embrasser beaucoup de filles avant elle et si cette idée lui est insupportable ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'elle serait susceptible

d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui.

- Certainement pas…

Juste, elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il la gratifie des attentions qu'il réserve habituellement à ses groupies, ce qu'elle n'est assurément pas. Hermione fronce

les sourcils et tourne la tête en direction de l'horloge magique fixée au mur. Il n'est que sept heures, ce qui lui laisse largement le temps de se doucher,

s'habiller et petit-déjeuner avant le départ pour Pré-au-lard. Sous la douche bienfaisante, ses pensées s'orientent à nouveau vers les rêves qu'elle a eu

ces trois dernières nuits. Oui, depuis la tour d'astronomie, chacune de ses nuits a été hantée par Malefoy. Toujours des rêves érotiques où le jeune

homme se plaît à l'embrasser, la caresse et où son corps faisant fi de toute morale s'embrase à son contact et demande plus, toujours plus. Elle ne lui a

pas adressé la parole depuis trois jours car à vrai dire, elle le fuit. Elle fuit le fait que malgré l'amour qu'elle dit éprouver pour Ron, c'est Malefoy qui occupe

continuellement ses pensées. Nuit et jour. Et ça, ce n'est pas normal. Fred et Georges le lui avaient dit, elle avait besoin juste de remplacer une idée par

une autre, un amour par un autre. Elle a décidé de chasser Ron de son cœur mais pas de le supplanter par Malefoy ! Ce serait simplement ridicule.

- Ridicule !

Aujourd'hui, elle décide d'inaugurer ses derniers achats vestimentaires, une paire de jeans skinny qui enserre ses jambes et un cardigan d'un beau vert

au col en V sous lequel elle porte un simple débardeur noir. Elle sourit en s'examinant de profil, ses jeans mettent en valeur sa cambrure et les rondeurs

de ses fesses, juste comme il faut. Elle enfile ensuite ses bottes de type cavalier, laisse ses cheveux flotter en un nuage vague dans son dos, vaporise un

peu de _Beauté Sauvage_ aux endroits stratégiques et accessibles et pose du gloss sur ses lèvres. Les mains sur les hanches, elle sourit à son reflet et lui

souffle un baiser avant de quitter le dortoir.

* * *

><p>- Hum ! Il fait un temps splendide. C'est une journée idéale pour se promener à Pré-au-lard.<p>

Harry et Ron qui marchent légèrement en retrait émettent des exclamations d'approbation. Elle offre son visage au soleil et étire ses bras au-dessus de

sa tête. Aujourd'hui est une nouvelle journée qui va lui permettre de glaner ses galons supplémentaires de femme accomplie, et elle va encore progresser

dans sa mission « oublier Ron » Elle a d'ailleurs l'impression d'y parvenir sans grand peine, elle pense de moins en moins au jeune homme -dans un cadre

romantique du moins – et quand cela lui prend c'est uniquement en des termes peu flatteurs et il ne lui vient même pas à l'idée de lui trouver des

circonstances atténuantes. Elle est définitivement sur la voie de la guérison. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle constate que le regard de

Ron, bien qu'il discute avec Harry, est carrément bloqué sur ses fesses. Un petit rictus soulève ses lèvres et elle se met à rouler plus encore des hanches.

Qu'il ait ainsi un aperçu de ce qu'il aurait pu avoir ! C'est par ailleurs un bon exercice, cela lui permet de mieux appréhender son corps, sa féminité et de

mieux occuper l'espace. Enfin, si Malefoy devait être dans les parages, ce serait une manière de tester l'effet qu'elle peut avoir sur lui. Et pourquoi pas sur

d'autres hommes ? Du coin de l'œil, elle avise un petit groupe d'étudiants de Poufsouffle où se démarque un grand brun au sourire craquant qui lui

rappelle un peu Viktor. Elle note le regard intéressé qu'il lui lance quand elle pénètre son champ de vision et décide sur un coup de tête d'aller lui parler.

- Eh ! Hermione ! Où vas-tu ?

Lorsqu'elle lui répond « faire connaissance », la mâchoire de Ron semble se décrocher et Harry se contente de se passer la main sur sa nuque.

- Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoindrai au Trois-Balais.

- Mais avec qui veux-tu faire connaissance ? Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir un chaperon Ron, et ne crie pas comme ça, c'est assez gênant.

Quand Harry attrape Ron par le bras, Hermione pousse un bref soupir de soulagement et continue d'avancer vers le beau brun. Mimi Geignard a raison, il y

a vraiment de très beaux garçons à Poudlard. Quand elle ne se trouve plus qu'à un mètre de lui, le beau brun lui sourit franchement.

- Salut !

- Salut !

Elle remarque bien la présence des trois autres, mais elle a décidé que ce serait lui son challenge du jour. C'est la première fois qu'elle adresse la parole

comme ça à une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas. Un homme surtout. Elle n'a jamais fait mais a déjà vu faire, aussi elle décide d'adapter en fonction de sa

propre situation.

- Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre conversation comme ça mais en m'approchant, j'ai eu l'impression de te reconnaître. Mais je fais peut-être une erreur ?

Elle lui offre un petit sourire contrit tout en portant le poids de son corps sur sa hanche droite et met ses mains dans les poches arrière de ses jeans. Elle

l'a lu quelque part, le langage corporel est très important, il ne doit pas être dédaigné. Il lui retourne un sourire éclatant qu'auraient apprécié ses parents

– dentistes une fois encore – avant de lui tendre la main.

- Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une erreur, mais si c'est le cas, elle me plaît beaucoup. Je m'appelle Jeffrey Thomas.

- Enchantée Jeffrey, moi je suis…

- Hermione Granger, je le sais déjà.

La jeune fille penche la tête légèrement de côté. Elle devait s'en douter, être la meilleure amie du fameux Harry Potter ne peut que lui faire bénéficier d'un

genre de célébrité. Elle décide de jouer le jeu.

- Tu sais déjà qui je suis, ce n'est pas juste. Moi je ne connais pas grand chose de toi, en dehors de ton nom et du fait que tu as un sourire à faire pâlir

Gilderoy Lockhart.

Jeffrey éclate de rire avant de passer la main dans sa chevelure. _Mais pourquoi font-ils tous cela ?_

- Tu me flattes Hermione. Je te présente mes amis, Dylan Fergusson, Andrew Manning et Brennan Fears. Nous sommes tous élèves de Poufsouffle.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance à tous. C'est l'inconvénient avec les grandes écoles, il n'y a pas assez de jours dans l'année pour pouvoir discuter

avec tout le monde.

- Enchantés également, répondent en chœur les trois amis de Jeffrey. Ils ont des mines sympathiques et elle serre la main à chacun, l'un après l'autre.

- Alors Hermione, que fais-tu seule par un si bel après-midi ?

- Je me promène, je fais des rencontres intéressantes. Et vous quatre ?

- Eh bien ! Nous faisons connaissance avec une charmante demoiselle qui peut-être nous fera le plaisir et l'honneur de partager une bièreaubeurre avec nous.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Euh ! Dîtes les gars, c'est pas Malefoy qui se dirige vers nous ?

Une fois le nom Malefoy prononcé, l'ambiance se tend, Jeffrey et ses amis se mettent à jeter des coups d'œil nerveux dans la direction pointée du menton

par Dylan Fergusson.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient par-là ? On ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Hermione lève les sourcils et regarde attentivement ses nouveaux amis. Certes, Malefoy n'est pas un enfant de chœur, mais de là à presque trembler de

peur en le voyant ! Il y a un monde. Et elle est presque déçue de voir que même Jeffrey a perdu son sourire et se tasse sur lui-même.

- Vous avez déjà eu des problèmes avec Malefoy ?

- Non, pas personnellement. Et pour éviter que cela ne se produise, nous nous tenons aussi éloignés que possible de lui. Il a toujours l'air sur le point de

commettre une mauvaise action, il n'inspire aucune confiance. C'est vrai que Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas avec lui mais on ne sait jamais. On ne peut pas

faire confiance à un Serpentard.

- Ou alors on peut lui faire confiance pour préparer un sale tour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il donne l'impression d'aimer s'en prendre à la maison

Poufsouffle.

- Vous savez, je ne pense pas que ce soit spécifiquement après Poufsouffle qu'il en a le plus. Il semble particulièrement détester tous les élèves de

Gryffondor. Et je suis bien placée pour en parler. Je vous assure, la personne dont Malefoy a le plus horreur, c'est bien Harry.

- ça y est, il arrive !

Les garçons se taisent soudainement, inquiets. Elle, elle sent sur sa nuque ce drôle de petit picotement et ses jambes mollissent sous elle. Quand Malefoy

se trouve face à elle, son petit sourire étirant ses lèvres sinueuses, elle se dit que finalement, les dents de Jeffrey ne sont pas si blanches…

- Granger… je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de te trouver ici sans tes… gardes du corps. Ceci dit, cela m'arrange. Il faut que je te parle. En privé bien

évidemment.

Stop. Un instant. A-t-elle bien entendu Malefoy lui demander un tête-à-tête ? Non, elle ne doit surtout pas accepter, après tout elle n'est pas sensible à

son charme, jamais. C'est lui qui doit lui succomber. Elle se mordille la lèvre et regarde le jeune homme qui la fixe toujours, ses yeux gris la transpercent.

Elle ne peut pas émettre le moindre son, et elle a du mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses cordes vocales.

- Ecoutez les garçons, je dois y aller. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour une bonne bièreaubeurre si vous voulez.

Jeffrey et ses amis se fendent d'un bref hochement de tête et les regardent s'éloigner, elle et Malefoy. Un silence assez étrange règne entre eux, quand

elle repense à leur dernière entrevue. Pourquoi se sent-elle si nerveuse et pourquoi les paumes de ses mains sont-elles moites ? Elle ravale sa salive et

cache ses mains dans les poches de ses jeans.

- Malefoy… De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Patience, je te le dirai bien assez tôt. Ne crains rien, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Mais ça tu dois le savoir déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix du jeune homme est terriblement douce, elle coule délicieusement à ses oreilles. Elle serre et desserre les poings dans ses poches et pour ne pas

trahir son agitation intérieure, elle préfère garder ses yeux baissés sur la pointe de ses chaussures. Mais pourtant, il faut qu'elle parle, qu'elle s'exprime.

Parce que rien de tout ce qui leur arrive n'a de sens.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. C'est juste anormal. Moi de Gryffondor et toi de Serpentard, c'est presque inconcevable. Je ne devrais pas me

trouver ici avec toi et ne pas éprouver l'envie de t'insulter. Mais j'imagine que je peux accepter une trêve.

Enfin, s'il s'agit bien là de l'intention de Malefoy. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et son regard d'argent la subjugue une nouvelle fois. Il se contente

d'arborer un petit sourire mystérieux et se détourne d'elle, continuant de la mener le long d'un chemin de terre bordé de grands arbres. Il n'y a pas âme

qui vive et elle manque sursauter quand la main du jeune homme se pose sur son épaule. Elle a l'impression de sentir la chaleur de Malefoy se diffuser

lentement en elle, la troublant plus que de raison.

- Non, tu fais erreur. Ce n'est pas une trêve que je te propose. Mais autre chose.

Sa voix modulée, aux inflexions caressantes la fait frémir délicieusement et elle fronce les sourcils pour se donner contenance.

- Alors je suis perdue. Qu'attends-tu au juste ? Que veux-tu de moi ?

Une petite voix lui souffle la réponse qu'elle aimerait entendre. _Tout_. Elle aimerait que Malefoy exige tout d'elle, ses baisers, ses caresses, son attention

constante, comme dans ses rêves inavouables. Il lui sourit, un sourire qui la fait littéralement fondre sur place.

- Tout. Je veux tout de toi, Granger.

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'encaisser le choc, il se penche au-dessus d'elle et pose les lèvres sur les siennes, légèrement. Les yeux agrandis par

l'énormité de ce que Malefoy vient de lui dire et de lui faire – un nouveau baiser bien trop léger à son goût – elle hésite sur la conduite à suivre. Que faire

? Laisser la Hermione cérébrale et pédante gifler le beau visage au-dessus d'elle ou laisser faire son instinct, son corps affolé et affamé ? Ah ! Et puis au

diable la raison… Elle attrape brusquement Malefoy par les pans ouverts de sa veste et l'attire à elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Elle le relâche

aussitôt et son regard plonge dans le sien. Il n'y a rien à dire, son corps parle pour elle mieux que tous les livres du monde. Le visage du jeune homme

revêt une expression indéchiffrable et elle veut savoir s'il ressent ne serait-ce qu'un quart du trouble qui l'habite ? Il faut qu'elle sache, et alors qu'elle

s'apprête à exprimer ses doutes, Malefoy se jette sur ses lèvres, il embrasse son visage en le tenant fermement entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il pose enfin sa

bouche sur la sienne, elle se met à gémir et répond follement à son étreinte. Quel effet il produit sur elle ! Cette envie de jeter aux orties ses inhibitions

qui lui paraissent ridicules, ce désir d'être une femme dans ses bras ! Elle aime sentir ses lèvres et sa langue sur la peau tendre à la base de son cou,

mais lorsqu'il tente d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, elle a un petit mouvement de recul. Pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas l'embrasser de cette manière,

non. Mais parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Il attend patiemment, caresse ses cheveux et son visage longuement et quand elle se sent

détendue, prête pour cette nouvelle expérience entre les bras de Malefoy, elle entrouvre d'elle-même ses lèvres, invitation qu'il accepte sur-le-champ.

Leurs langues viennent se caresser, se mêler voluptueusement, l'haleine du jeune homme, parfumée à la bièreaubeurre, se mélange à la sienne… Elle n'a

plus de craintes, elle se fiche d'être inexpérimentée, elle écoute son cœur qui s'emballe, son corps qui s'échauffe quand le torse de Malefoy vient se

presser contre sa poitrine et que ses mains viennent dessiner le contour de ses hanches avant de se refermer sur ses fesses. Elle gémit doucement et

ses propres mains vont s'agripper au dos large du jeune homme avant de descendre lascivement jusqu'à sa taille.

- Granger… Tu me rends complètement fou. Toi… Toujours toi…

Sa voix basse contre son oreille lui fait douloureusement ressentir l'attraction qu'elle ressent pour Malefoy, elle se serre plus fort contre lui.

- On ferait l'amour, on prendrait notre temps. Granger… Toute la nuit… Toi et moi…

- Drago…

Elle soupire son prénom, et son ventre vient chercher le sien dans une caresse désespérante de langueur. Elle le veut. Elle se moque d'être ce qu'elle est,

une intellectuelle indécrottable je-sais-tout, une donneuse de leçons à ses heures, car avant tout, Malefoy lui dit qu'elle est une femme et qu'il a envie de

la femme qu'elle est. Et cela lui suffit. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et elle savoure ses mains qui glissent dans ses cheveux bouclés, les

baisers qu'il dépose sur son front, son nez, ses joues et ses lèvres. Le soupir de plaisir qu'il laisse échapper achève de la rendre folle et les contractions

de son bas-ventre lui font onduler davantage les hanches contre lui. Mais des bruits parasites se font entendre, des voix qu'elle ne reconnaît que trop

bien. Il les a entendus lui aussi et après un bref regard, ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre avec regret. Lorsqu'elle voit surgir les têtes respectivement de Harry,

Ron et Neville, une colère sans nom la submerge. Mais que font-ils là ?

- Hermione ! Ça va ? Les gars nous ont dit que Malefoy t'avait forcée à le suivre !

- Il ne t'a rien fait de mal j'espère ?

L'air totalement agacé, Drago fait face à ses amis, le visage fermé.

- J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de parler de moi à la troisième personne comme si je n'étais pas là.

- On ne t'a rien demandé Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hein ?

- Absolument rien. Et de toutes les manières, cette affaire ne vous concerne en rien

- Tu ne lui as rien fait ? Comme si on pouvait te croire ! Espèce d'ordure…

S'en est assez ! De quel droit intervient-il dans sa vie de cette manière ? Il n'est pas son petit ami qu'elle sache ? Pourquoi fait-il semblant s'intéresser à

elle ? Parce qu'il s'agit de Malefoy ? Et que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne peuvent pas frayer ensemble ? Se serait-il senti aussi concerné s'il avait s'agit de

Cormac ? Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas _elle_ qu'il défend mais la maison Gryffondor. Et elle n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'aide.

- Ron ! Ça suffit ! Dra… Malefoy ne m'a rien fait. Alors laisse-le tranquille.

- Mais…

- Arrête ! J'en ai assez de tes scènes ridicules. Je rentre…

- Hermione !

Non, elle ne l'écoutera pas et elle ne flanchera pas face à son regard bleu lagon qui la faisait fondre. Pas devant lui, pas devant Drago. Alors elle se

retourne avant de s'en aller, elle grave en elle son visage, son si beau visage qui semble refléter ses propres sentiments.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuits de folie**

**XIV**

Fasciné, il observe la vision de rêve qui apparaît alors qu'il prend sa douche. Vêtue cette fois d'un maillot de bain particulièrement échancré et minimaliste, Granger est avec lui sous l'eau chaude du jet. Elle le regarde du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle étire son corps voluptueusement, les mains dans ses cheveux trempés, sa poitrine pointant vers l'avant et ses fesses attrayantes en arrière. Il la regarde se passer du gel douche sur le corps par-dessus son maillot, caressant distraitement par là-même ses seins et sa chute de reins. Son souffle se fait un peu plus court quand toujours en le jaugeant du regard, elle fait glisser les bretelles de son maillot sur ses épaules et dénoue partiellement les liens qui permettent à sa micro-culotte de tenir sur ses hanches malgré cela le vêtement léger tient en place et continue de dérober à sa vue le cœur de sa féminité. Il écarquille les yeux quand elle retire le haut de son bikini mais la mousse l'empêche de découvrir la carnation de la pointe de ses seins qu'il imagine d'un rose tendre et délicat. Il enregistre la vue de sa poitrine ronde à la peau crémeuse et il sent son sexe durcir Granger lui adresse un petit sourire coquin avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure dans une moue irrésistible. Ça y est, il y est il atteint son seuil de résistance.

- Drago… Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de moi ? Je ne te plais pas ?

Ce disant, la vision chaude comme la braise place deux mains délicates sur ses fesses et se déplaçant de manière à lui présenter son dos, tire sur le tissu de sa culotte jusqu'à le réduire à la forme d'un string et de dévoiler à sa vue une paire de fesses délicieusement galbées.

- Drago… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour ? Moi, j'ai envie de toi. _Tout de suite_.

Là c'est sûr, Granger va fini par avoir sa peau. La main sur son sexe tendu, il se met en branle et se caresse au rythme des mouvements de la jeune fille sous ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle prononce son prénom, à chaque fois qu'elle passe la main sur ses seins nus ou qu'elle tourne vers lui ses hanches en s'humidifiant les lèvres, il sent comme des courants électriques le traverser. Son corps durcit encore et il se met à ahaner quand lentement elle glisse une main dans sa culotte, apparemment pour se masturber au vu des mouvements de son poignet. Il croit mourir de désir quand la main fine de la jeune fille ressort _humide_ de sous le tissu vert de son maillot.

- Drago… Tu me fais mouiller… Regarde, mes doigts sont trempés.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Granger fixe sa main avant de se mettre à lécher ses index et majeur et de les faire aller et venir entre ses lèvres roses.

- Hum ! C'est délicieux. Et tout ça ce n'est que pour toi, Drago…

C'est la goutte de liqueur sexy qui fait déborder son vase et alors que l'orgasme le prend et soulève tout son corps, la vision splendide disparaît sur un dernier sourire. Haletant, Drago se laisse aller le dos contre le carrelage froid. C'est officiel, Granger le rend complètement dingue.

* * *

><p>- Tu me sembles bien détendu ce matin, toi aussi tu fais de beaux rêves la nuit ?<p>

Drago fait abstraction du sous-entendu contenu dans le dernier commentaire de son ami et avale tranquillement son thé.

- Ma nuit a été très calme, ma matinée un peu moins. Blaise, je veux que tu gardes pour toi ce que je vais te dire.

- Drago ! Mettrais-tu en doute ma discrétion légendaire ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste… Ecoute, je crois que je suis malade.

- Malade comment ? De quoi souffres-tu ?

- De Granger. On peut dire que j'ai le _mal de Granger_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'obsède. Tout le temps, je ne pense qu'à elle et où que je me trouve, je la cherche du regard. Et quand elle n'est pas là… j'ai des visions.

- Des visions ? C'est inédit, il faut que tu me racontes.

- Eh bien ! Cela fait quelques temps déjà, mais je la _vois_. Dans les couloirs, notre salle commune, ma chambre. Partout. Et ce matin, elle s'est même invitée sous ma douche ! Et elle était tellement sexy que je me suis branlé comme un malade en la regardant. Je n'en peux plus. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, non je ne suis pas fou.

Blaise le regarde intensément, les sourcils froncés avant d'afficher un petit sourire.

- Mais non, je ne te pense pas fou, c'est juste… inattendu ! Je me demande vraiment à quoi correspondent tes symptômes. Cela dit, si je peux te donner un conseil c'est celui-ci : va voir Granger. Avant qu'un autre n'agisse comme par exemple… son ami Weasley ?

La tête de Drago se relève instantanément. Pourquoi Blaise lui parle-t-il du rouquin débile ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ? Hier à Pré-au-Lard, je les ai vus. Granger avait l'air extrêmement fâchée contre lui, mais Weasley se contentait de mater ses fesses avec de gros yeux et la bave aux lèvres.

- Mais je croyais qu'il sortait avec cette idiote de Brown ?

- Oui, tu crois bien mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Toi par exemple, tu t'es bien frotté avec Pansy alors que tu fantasmes à mort sur Granger.

Drago ne répond pas. Peut-être. Mais il n'apprécie pas d'être comparé de la sorte à Weasley et il apprécie encore moins de s'entendre dire qu'il pourrait être un rival.

- Il va falloir faire vite Drago, Weasley a un avantage certain sur toi. Pour commencer, il appartient à la même maison, la côtoie quotidiennement. Surtout il est son ami. Et parfois, les filles peinent à faire la différence entre amour et amitié d'autant plus quand elles sont loyales et fidèles. Il faut que tu marques ton territoire, que tu t'imposes comme le mal dominant. Fais comprendre à Granger qu'elle ne doit pas se tromper et qu'elle doit te choisir _toi_.

- Je vois… Mais pour ce qui est de marquer mon territoire dis-toi que c'est déjà fait.

- Vraiment ? Explique-moi ça.

- Regarde la, tu vas voir ça se passe de commentaire…

Blaise tourne la tête et voit Granger entrer dans la salle à manger quasiment vide. Il y a quelque chose de terriblement sensuel dans sa démarche et quand elle passe près de leur table, elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement d'une nonchalance étudiée, dévoilant son cou à la base duquel une splendide corolle rose est dessinée. Ensuite, son regard intense se pose sur Drago et les deux jeunes gens s'affrontent ainsi, silencieusement Blaise note avec un certain plaisir que le souffle de son ami se suspend et ses yeux brillent étrangement. Finalement, Granger se mord la lèvre inférieure et s'éloigne, continuant son chemin jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, son bassin roulant de manière presque indécente.

- Bravo Drago, joli suçon que voilà ! Je suis fier de toi.

- Blaise ! ça ne va pas…

- Comment ça ? Une fille canon vient t'allumer de bon matin et _ça_, ça ne te met pas de bonne humeur ?

- Non ! Justement, elle me met de trop bonne humeur, comme ce matin sous la douche.

Blaise reste la bouche grande ouverte avant de se mettre à rire. C'est la meilleure de l'année !

- Ne ris pas ! Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. J'ai…

Drago ne termine pas sa phrase, il ne peut pas dire à Blaise que son sexe est parfaitement tendu sous son pantalon à pinces tant il a envie, il dirait même besoin, de coucher avec Granger. Il ne trouve pas d'explication logique mais le fait est qu'elle l'attire comme aucune fille avant elle. Pas même Pansy malgré son expérience en la matière n'a tiré de lui des érections aussi vigoureuses. Il est impensable qu'une oie blanche lui provoque des fantasmes aussi sensuels et pourtant. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête dans sa direction, Granger est occupée à parler avec la sœur de Weasley, une conversation passionnée, et quand un sourire éclaire son visage, il se dit que les traits de son visage sont vraiment doux. Elle rayonne quelque chose qui le fait se sentir étrangement bien. La salle se remplit et Potter accompagné du rouquin idiot viennent s'installer à côté de la jeune fille. Il constate avec un grand plaisir que l'objet de ses rêveries érotiques ne prête qu'une attention limitée à Weasley qui entre deux bouchées, gesticule et parle bruyamment à propos d'on ne sait quel sujet. Répugnant…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

- Je n'aime pas sa façon de la regarder. Pour qui se prend-il ?

- Mais tout ne dépend que de toi Drago. Ne le laisse pas faire.

- Comme s'il n'avait ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une chance contre moi !

- Il n'est pas question de chance ici, ne te trompe pas toi non plus.

* * *

><p>- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as là, au cou ? C'est bizarre…<p>

- Oh ! Ça.

Granger passe la main sur la marque et se contente d'un petit sourire avant de pénétrer dans le cachot. Comme il en a pris l'habitude, il s'assied derrière elle, Blaise à sa droite.

- Non, parce qu'elle est vraiment bizarre cette marque quand même. Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à une piqûre d'insecte.

- Ni à la morsure d'un vampire. Quoique…

- Quoi ? La morsure d'un vampire ? C'est quoi cette histoire Harry ?

Granger soupire avant de se retourner vers Weasley.

- Ron. Tu as une vue parfaite pourtant, alors pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce que je m'inquiète pour ta santé.

- Si ce n'est que ça je peux te rassurer. Je suis en pleine forme ! Je me suis d'ailleurs rarement si bien portée. Et puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, je vais te le dire. Ce que j'ai s'appelle communément un suçon.

- Quoi !

Le cri de Weasley retentit à travers le cachot et toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui. Granger se frotte doucement l'oreille.

- Tu es prié de parler moins fort Ron. Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans une salle de classe et le professeur Rogue ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Un suçon ? Et tu ne dis rien Harry ?

- Bah ! Et que veux-tu que je dise à Hermione ? Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

- Merci de ton soutien Harry.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord!

- Et en vertu de quoi ?

- En vertu de… que… Un suçon ce n'est pas anodin !

- ça je le sais, merci bien.

- Tu te rends compte ? Un suçon ! ça veut dire qu'un mec a… t'a…

- Embrassé et suçoter la peau ? Très exactement. Et c'était très agréable.

- Hermione ! Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil ?

- Eh bien ! C'était vraiment très agréable. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Lavande. Tu lui as fait tellement de suçons qu'elle donne l'impression de s'être fait tatouer un collier sur le cou ! Si elle te laisse faire, c'est bien parce que ça lui plaît.

- Je… Tu… Mais qui ?

- Qui quoi ?

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Alors là, si quelqu'un te pose la question, réponds que tu ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui ?

- Parce que je te l'ai déjà dit Ron, ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

- Tu me déçois Hermione.

- Arrête Ron…

- Non, Harry. Laisse-le parler. Je te déçois c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Comment est-ce que tu peux te laisser faire un suçon par n'importe qui ?

- N'importe qui ? Vraiment ! Donc tu voudrais que je me fasse faire un suçon par Harry ou même toi, c'est ça ?

La voix de Granger est assez calme mais elle lui semble terriblement amère. Et il n'aime pas cela. C'est comme si sous ses yeux, Granger et Weasley venaient d'avoir une dispute de couple. Et l'idée que la jeune fille puisse former un couple avec l'_autre_ le hérisse au plus haut point.

- Mais… Ne dis pas des choses aussi bizarres ! Harry et moi sommes tes amis, voyons…

- Oui. C'est vrai. Tu n'es que mon ami. Alors ne te permets plus jamais de me faire des réflexions de ce genre sur ma vie privée. Parce que tu n'en as aucun droit.

- Hermione…

- ça suffit maintenant Ron, laisse-la tranquille. Rogue arrive et ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer.

Il ne peut voir que son dos et son maintien roide lui fait prendre la mesure de son agitation, de sa colère son regard se porte ensuite sur Weasley. Comment ose-t-il lui parler ainsi ? Il sent la colère l'envahir, Blaise se penche alors vers lui.

- Tu vois ? Weasley est tellement maladroit et immature qu'il se grille tout seul. Profites-en pour l'achever. Fais-le disparaître de la photo de famille !

Ça, Blaise n'aura pas besoin de le lui répéter.

* * *

><p>Il n'a pas besoin se chercher longtemps avant de la retrouver assise contre un arbre, ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées.<p>

- C'est donc ici que tu es venue te cacher.

Visiblement surprise d'une présence à ses côtés, elle sursaute et tourne la tête vers lui. Ses yeux sont rouges bien qu'il n'y voie pas de larmes. Sous son regard inquisiteur, elle baisse la tête et se cache derrière ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Sa voix est presque inaudible, chevrotante. Pour l'entendre, il doit s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il laisse s'écouler un court silence avant de lui répondre.

- Parce qu'il m'a semblé qu'un peu de compagnie ne te ferait pas de mal.

- Ah oui ! Le grand et illustre Serpentard Drago Malefoy a pitié de la pauvre et pathétique Gryffondor que je suis ?

Si les mots qu'elle emploie sont durs, sa voix est loin de l'être et ne parvient qu'à lui tirer un petit sourire amusé.

- Pitié ? J'ignore le sens de ce mot Granger, je pensais que tu le savais depuis toutes ces années.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

- Parce que je m'inquiétais. Cela est-il si difficile à croire ?

Elle ne répond pas et serre davantage ses jambes contre elle. Il lui faut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'elle pleure, ses épaules se soulèvent au gré de sanglots silencieux.

- Eh ! Granger…

La jeune fille se contente de secouer la tête avec véhémence, murée dans son silence. C'est une scène à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé assister. Du moins pas comme cela. Car les larmes qu'elle verse ne lui sont pas adressées. Non, elles sont de son fait, à l'_autre_, le rouquin débile qu'il ne veut même pas imaginer être un rival potentiel. Et cela le rend furieux. Doublement. Contre Weasley et surtout contre elle. Pourtant, son corps agit de lui-même et ses bras viennent se lancer autour de Granger avec une douceur qui cadre mal avec son image. Il la tient contre lui et sa main gauche vient se poser sur sa tête qu'il se met à caresser tendrement. Les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublent et elle ne cherche pas à se défaire de son étreinte. Au contraire, ses petits poings se ferment sur sa robe de sorcier et son visage se réfugie contre sa poitrine. Il resserre ses bras autour de son corps jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs cessent. Une fois ses larmes taries, Granger fait le geste de s'éloigner de lui mais il l'en empêche. Une vague de sentiments confus et contrastés s'abat sur lui.

- Je n'aime pas du tout te voir dans cet état, et si tu veux mon avis, il ne mérite pas tes larmes. Si tu dois pleurer, je préfère que ce soit à cause de moi.

Elle lève vers lui un regard embué et perdu, de la main il essuie ses joues humides.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? Tu n'es pourtant pas censé…

- Encore cette vieille histoire de maisons rivales ? Granger, tu pourrais trouver mieux comme excuse.

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils et paraît un petit instant, retrouver son allant et sa hargne légendaire.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que si tu veux avancer une bonne raison pour te battre contre moi, il va falloir trouver quelque chose de neuf et de recevable.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de _mais _Granger et dis-toi bien que je n'accepterai aucun rival. Je ne partagerai pas.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandissent et elle cesse de se débattre contre lui.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu es vraiment une personne très butée Granger mais cela ne me dérange pas à partir du moment où tu ne penses qu'à moi. Et si mes mots ne te suffisent pas…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et se jette littéralement sur ses lèvres tant il a soif d'elle Granger gémit et presque aussitôt elle vient placer ses bras autour de son cou. Ils partagent un baiser impatient, exigeant les soupirs de Granger répondent aux siens. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre, son corps brûle de se retrouver contre celui de la jeune fille et son torse écrase sa poitrine douce. L'ardeur qu'elle met à se frotter contre lui n'arrange rien à son état, il faut qu'il reprenne le contrôle ! Le souffle court, il vient placer son nez contre la jugulaire palpitante de Granger.

- Granger… As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu me fais ? Hum ?

- Drago…

La jeune fille penche la tête vers l'arrière, et les yeux voilés, lui présente son cou.

- Tout a commencé avec un malheureux suçon… Pourquoi ne pas poursuivre sur cette lancée ? Après tout, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux de mon corps !

Il sourit avant d'embrasser la jugulaire de la jeune fille, de la taquiner de la langue. Puis, il s'applique à lécher et mordiller la peau fine avant de la suçoter longuement et les prémices d'un second suçon viennent se dessiner juste au-dessous de celui qu'il lui a déjà fait. Il s'affaire ensuite à masser sa nuque jusqu'à ce que Granger ferme les yeux et s'abandonne complètement à ses caresses, dans un soupir langoureux.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? Dis-le Granger, dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, la jeune fille acquiesce dans un murmure.

- Oui, j'aime ce que tu me fais, n'arrête pas…

Trop heureux, il la fait s'installer entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse et il laisse ses mains caresser les seins de la jeune fille, par-dessous sa robe de sorcier. Granger se cambre instinctivement contre lui et ses fesses viennent à la rencontre de son bas-ventre durci. Les mains sur ses hanches, il se met à avancer son bassin contre elle et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Le sens-tu ? Sens-tu comme j'ai envie de toi, Granger ?

Bien que frissonnant, la jeune fille continue de remuer ses fesses contre son entrejambe.

- Je… Oui ! Mais je ne peux pas. Pas ici, pas comme ça.

- Je le sais très bien ma douce, rassure-toi. Je ne te ferai rien que la morale réprouve, en public du moins. Mais, laisse-moi te tenir contre moi encore un peu…. J'ai tellement envie de toi !

De la langue, il trace le contour de son oreille avant d'embrasser le lobe laiteux puis il pose sa tête sur son épaule, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle. Ils restent tous les deux dans cette position confortable, de longues minutes, avant qu'il ne se décide à rompre le silence.

- Je vais t'attendre Granger, je serai patient. Mais n'oublie pas, je ne te partagerai pas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nuits de folie**

**XV**

- Oh ! Là ! Là !

Une serviette nouée autour de son corps, Hermione fixe comme hypnotisée la jolie fleur rose qui s'épanouit à la base de son cou. Son premier suçon. Fascinée, elle le touche

de la pointe de l'index. Là, sur sa peau, Malefoy a imprimé sa marque. Et, étrangement, elle trouve cela très romantique. Très érotique. Presque autant que le rêve qui l'a

secouée cette nuit. Son regard se perd dans le vague, et elle se rejoue une nouvelle fois le récit de ses péripéties nocturnes. Elle est vêtue de son uniforme, sa jupe est haute

sur ses cuisses et sa chemise déboutonnée jusque son décolleté il marche à ses côtés. Ils progressent en silence dans un sous-bois où les arbres bas et au feuillage lourd et

dense les coupent du reste du monde.

- Viens par-là…

Drago attrape sa main et la fait se placer le dos contre un arbre au tronc large et lisse.

- Embrasse-moi mon cœur…

Elle ne se fait pas prier et attire son homme contre elle pour un baiser humide, langue contre langue, leur salive se mêlant.

- Hum ! Sens comme tu m'excites mon cœur, touche-moi…

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'exécute et de la main droite couvre le sexe de son amant, par-dessus son pantalon.

- Oh ! Mais tu es déjà tout dur…

- Mais tu aimes ça, hein ? Quand je suis bien dur !

Il pose la main sur la sienne, et lui fait caresser plus fort son membre éveillé. Elle pousse un petit soupir et finit de déboutonner sa chemise afin d'offrir ses seins à sa vue.

- Caresse-moi Drago !

Il pose derechef ses mains sur ses seins, les effleure sensuellement avant de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Une fois sa poitrine nue, il vient la butiner et suce avec gourmandise

ses mamelons gonflés. Elle gémit et passe ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Drago qui étincellent sous les rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les branches.

- Hum ! C'est si bon ! J'aime quand tu me touches comme ça…

Il continue de la téter tout en en se débarrassant d'une main de sa ceinture et déboutonne son pantalon.

- Moi, ce que j'aime, c'est te prendre où je veux, comme je veux. Et je te veux ici et maintenant.

Ce-disant, il la fait se retourner, le ventre sur le tronc rugueux de l'arbre.

- Et je te veux comme ça.

Drago pose ses mains sur ses hanches et vient poser son sexe bandé sur ses fesses elle se frotte contre lui en prenant appui sur le tronc. Il pousse un grondement sourd puis

ses mains rabattent sa jupe sur sa taille et font glisser sa petite culotte sur ses cuisses.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, tellement envie d'être en toi !

- Viens, Drago, prends-moi !

Il se positionne derrière elle et son sexe caresse doucement le sien.

- Je vais te faire l'amour mon cœur, je vais être dur et long comme tu aimes. Et tu vas jouir encore et encore.

Et là, lentement, il la pénètre, lui arrachant un spasme de plaisir. C'est à cet instant, qu'elle s'est réveillée, le cœur battant et le corps lourd du besoin irrépressible de fondre

sur Malefoy et d'expérimenter dans la vie réelle, pareille chevauchée fantastique la joue plaquée contre le tronc d'un arbre et le dos étiré sous les coups de butoir du jeune

homme. Elle n'a même pas rougi de ses pensées délicieusement cochonnes et a simplement soupiré sa déception de n'avoir vécu qu'un beau – bon ? – rêve. Hermione passe

la main sur son cou et se demande quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis de Malefoy. Et de son suçon également. Doit-elle le dissimuler aux yeux de tous ou au contraire l'assumer

complètement ? Soulevant ses cheveux, elle observe son reflet. L'empreinte de Malefoy est très jolie et elle éprouve une certaine fierté devant ce témoignage de son attirance

pour elle qu'il lui a laissé. Après tout, Lavande se pavane bien avec toutes les morsures que Ron lui a faites ! Elle aussi est une femme, séduisante, et il est plus que normal

qu'elle ait aussi dans son entourage, un homme assez entiché d'elle pour lui faire un tel suçon. Elle s'observe de profil avec une grande satisfaction. Elle est curieuse de la

réaction que Ron aura, car elle fera tout pour qu'il le remarque ! Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Malefoy, hum ! Le seul fait d'évoquer le nom du jeune homme la fait se sentir

toute chose. Toute chaude à l'intérieur. Plus précisément entre ses cuisses. Et sa douche n'a pas réellement suffit à la calmer…

* * *

><p>Il est là. Installé à la table des Serpentards, une tasse à la main, il discute avec Zabini. De le voir ainsi, elle sent de nouvelles bouffées de chaleur lui venir, et l'excitation<p>

sexuelle remonter en flèche, aussi sec ! Elle humidifie ses lèvres déjà roses de gloss, lisse sa jupe du plat de la main et avance dans sa direction. Quand il la voit, il cesse de

parler et sa tasse reste suspendue dans l'air. Elle décide de jouer la provocation et d'un geste de la main dégage ses cheveux afin d'exposer son suçon. Malefoy semble cesser

de respirer et ses hum ! si belles lèvres frémissent. Elle le trouve tellement séduisant tout de suite, tellement sexy, que s'ils s'étaient trouvés seuls, elle est persuadée qu'elle

lui aurait sauté dessus et ils auraient fait l'amour à même la longue table en bois. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls et elle ne peut que le regarder et fantasmer. A mort. Elle finit par

s'arracher à sa rêverie éveillée et passant devant lui pour rejoindre sa table, elle exagère le balancement de ses hanches et creuse le bas de son dos afin d'accentue sa

cambrure. Elle en est tout à fait consciente, Malefoy la fait se conduire comme une petite allumeuse. Et elle aime ça. Elle aime ces sensations nouvelles parfois un peu

douloureuses elle a l'impression de sentir, d'écouter son corps, sa _chair_ pour la première fois de sa vie. Etre une femme, être sensuelle lui plaît. Et elle n'éprouve pas de

contradiction avec son côté cérébral. Non elle se sent juste… plus complète et en accord avec elle-même. Et elle est seulement surprise que ce changement se soit opéré grâce

à Malefoy. Il y a quelques mois, elle rêvait de promenades à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron, main dans la main. Aujourd'hui, elle soupire après des étreintes brûlantes dans les bras de

Malefoy. Quand elle y pense… Elle devient un animal, toute en instinct et sensualité. Elle a lu un peu sur la question et elle sait quels sont ses symptômes. C'est très clair, elle

est en chaleur. Et il n'y a que la _lance_ de Malefoy qui pourra éteindre l'incendie qui la ravage à l'intérieur. L'image la fait sourire et elle sourit encore quand elle tombe sur

Ginny qui est déjà attablée.

- Salut Ginny !

- Oh ! Salut Hermione. Bien dormi cette nuit ?

- Hum ! Comme un bébé. Et toi ?

La jolie rousse fait la moue et fait tourner sa petite cuillère dans un bol rempli de lait chaud.

- ça va…

- Mais ça pourrait aller mieux. C'est Harry n'est-ce pas ?

- Encore et toujours ! J'ai l'impression… que je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser de cette image de « petite sœur de Ron » qui me colle à la peau. Je suis une femme bon sang ! Que dois-je faire pour qu'il comprenne que je l'aime et que pour moi il n'est pas que celui-qui-a-survécu ou encore le meilleur ami de mon frère ?

- Ah ! Vaste programme Ginny. Mais je pense avoir une idée.

- Vraiment ? Parce que je te le dis tout net, la technique de l'indifférence ne fonctionne pas.

- Bien évidemment ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, il te voit juste comme la petite sœur de Ron. A toi de lui montrer que tu es une femme avec un corps, une libido et une grande sensualité.

Il vient à l'idée d'Hermione qu'elle aurait pu utiliser cette technique avec Ron, mais elle ignore cette pensée.

- Ouh ! C'est intéressant tout ça… Mais comment ?

- Ta façon de t'habiller, de te comporter avec lui. Tu dois exsuder des phéromones par tous les pores de ta peau. N'hésite pas à le provoquer, à éveiller sa curiosité… Par exemple, sors avec un autre garçon. Si tu arrives à provoquer un début de jalousie chez lui, tu sauras avoir gagné. Autrement, ça te permettra toujours de prendre du bon temps avec un autre beau mâle.

- Hermione ! C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

- Ecoute ! Nous sommes jeunes, intelligentes, jolies. Pourquoi perdre de précieuses années à courir après des idiots insensibles quand eux de leur côté ne se privent de rien ?

- Ton conseil est plein de bon sens. Et puis cette manière de faire a l'air de plutôt te réussir. Tu n'as jamais eu l'air aussi épanouie que ces derniers jours. Au fait, joli suçon !

- Hum ! Merci.

- Ron est en train de te perdre c'est ça ? Remarque, il l'aura bien cherché. Il est trop crétin. Et Harry aussi ! Au fait, qui est l'auteur de ce chef d'œuvre de suçon si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Désolée Ginny, mais je ne peux pas en parler pour le moment. C'est un peu compliqué…

-D'accord, je n'insisterai pas. En tous cas, qui qu'il soit, il a l'air d'assurer.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore _là_…

- Pas encore. Mais ça va venir n'est-ce pas ? Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, d'accord ? Je veux savoir si le sexe est vraiment aussi bon qu'on le dit…

Hermione se pince les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper que dans ses rêves, le sexe est magique.

- Pour le moment, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi tu sais ?

- Dit celle qui arbore un suçon hyper sexy ! Pour l'instant, moi je ne suis pas allée plus loin que le flirt de base. Les baisers quoi. Et je t'avoue que j'aimerai passer à l'étape suivante. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer tellement j'ai chaud et ouvrir la fenêtre ne suffit pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh ! Petite Ginny est devenue grande, c'est Harry qui va en être le premier surpris.

- Hermione ! Je n'en peux plus. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser que je ne pense à rien d'autre ! S'il ne fait pas vite quelque chose, je vais devenir folle.

- Et si… Tu rencontrais par inadvertance, Harry à moitié nu dans la salle de bain des préfets ?

- Harry… à moitié nu… Mon cerveau court-circuite ! Ma tête est pleine d'images perverses, ma vie de jeune fille innocente est fichue ! J'ai le vice dans la peau…

- Mais c'est tellement agréable !

Ginny éclate de rire avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

- Cela dit, comment pourrais-je rencontrer Harry dans la salle de bain des préfets ? Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous y rendre.

- Je sais. Ça me demandera un peu d'organisation et de _persuasion_ mais ce n'est rien que je ne puisse faire ! D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, c'est toi qu'Harry verra à moitié nue. Oh ! Ça va être grandiose. Laisse-moi faire, je m'occupe de tout. Et c'est bien le diable si Harry ne se met pas à baver et à laisser traîner sa langue sur ton passage ! Mais on en reparle plus tard, le voilà qui arrive.

- Je compte sur toi Hermione, mes hormones aussi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je te comprends trop bien pour ça…

- Salut les filles !

- Bonjour Harry.

Ron, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et les cheveux à peine coiffés, suit, et elle ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Après tout, elle a passé ces dernières années à

s'attendrir à cette vue. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Elle se met à respirer doucement pour dépasser son sentiment de nostalgie et se concentre sur sa tartine

beurrée. Ron n'a jamais été du matin et il ne leur adressera pas une parole cohérente avant d'avoir englouti l'équivalent de trois de ses repas à elle. Hermione essaye de ne

pas porter son regard sur lui car le spectacle qu'il offre est tout sauf glamour. Il enfourne de grosses cuillérées de porridge, les unes après les autres, sans prendre même le

temps de respirer, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un vienne lui retirer son plat des mains. C'est une chose qu'elle n'a jamais apprécié chez lui, ce côté rustre et irrespectueux

de la sensibilité d'autrui. Et c'est ce qui l'éloigne de lui. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus une petite fille qui rêve de son prince charmant elle a ouvert les yeux et veut vivre. Il faut

juste qu'elle ait le courage de lui dire « au revoir ».

* * *

><p>- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as là, au cou ? C'est bizarre…<p>

- Oh ! Ça.

Enfin ! Il lui aura fallu près de trois heures pour le remarquer. Hermione passe la main sur la dite marque et s'autorise un petit sourire, pénétrant avant ses amis dans le

cachot. Tranquillement, elle s'installe à sa place et note que Drago s'est assis juste derrière elle. Cela accroît son excitation.

- Non, parce qu'elle est vraiment bizarre cette marque quand même. Elle ne ressemble pas du à une piqûre d'insecte.

Une piqûre d'insecte ? N'importe quoi ! Comme s'il n'avait pas compris !

- Ni à la morsure d'un vampire. Quoique…

- Quoi ? La morsure d'un vampire ? C'est quoi cette histoire Harry ?

Hermione soupire. Vraiment, Ron a-t-il toujours été si obtus ?

- Ron. Tu as une vue parfaite pourtant, alors pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce que je m'inquiète pour ta santé.

- Si ce n'est que ça je peux te rassurer. Je suis en pleine forme ! Je me suis d'ailleurs rarement si bien portée. Et puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, je vais te le dire. Ce que j'ai s'appelle communément un suçon.

La réaction de Ron ne se fait pas attendre et elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner devant son visage décomposé.

- Quoi !

Le cri du jeune homme résonne et tous les élèves présents tournent la tête vers lui. Elle se frotte l'oreille.

- Tu es prié de parler moins fort Ron. Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans une salle de classe et le professeur Rogue ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Un suçon ? Et tu ne dis rien Harry ?

- Bah ! Et que veux-tu que je dise à Hermione ? Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

- Merci de ton soutien Harry.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Et en vertu de quoi ?

- En vertu de… que… Un suçon ce n'est pas anodin !

- ça je le sais, merci bien.

- Tu te rends compte ? Un suçon ! ça veut dire qu'un mec a… t'a…

- Embrassé et suçoter la peau ? Très exactement. Et c'était très agréable.

- Hermione ! Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil ?

- Eh bien ! C'était vraiment très agréable. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Lavande. Tu lui as

fait tellement de suçons qu'elle donne l'impression de s'être fait tatouer un collier sur le cou ! Si elle te laisse faire, c'est bien parce que ça lui plaît.

- Je… Tu… Mais qui ?

- Qui quoi ?

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Alors là, si quelqu'un te pose la question, réponds que tu ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui ?

- Parce que je te l'ai déjà dit Ron, ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

- Tu me déçois Hermione.

- Arrête Ron…

- Non, Harry. Laisse-le parler. Je te déçois c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Comment est-ce que tu peux te laisser faire un suçon par n'importe qui ?

- N'importe qui ? Vraiment ! Donc tu voudrais que je me fasse faire un suçon par Harry ou même toi, c'est ça ?

Elle reste maîtresse d'elle-même, sa voix est égale. Mais elle ne parvient pas à dissimuler complètement son amertume, sa douleur.

- Mais… Ne dis pas des choses aussi bizarres ! Harry et moi sommes tes amis, voyons…

Aïe ! Son cœur se serre douloureusement. Son ami ? Oui, elle doit vraiment lui tourner le dos avant de ne plus pouvoir se relever.

- Oui. C'est vrai. Tu n'es que mon ami. Alors ne te permets plus jamais de me faire des réflexions de ce genre sur ma vie privée. Parce que tu n'en as aucun droit.

- Hermione…

- ça suffit maintenant Ron, laisse-la tranquille. Rogue arrive et ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer.

Tout est dit. Il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir. Elle a l'impression que son monde s'écroule en même temps que Ron énonce à voix haute que ses rêves de jeune fille n'auront

jamais été que des rêves. C'est ce qu'elle voulait, penser à autre chose. Mais elle ne pensait pas que cela pourrait faire si mal.

* * *

><p>Elle a tenu bon tout l'après-midi, elle a fait bonne figure et aucun de ses amis n'a pu déceler son trouble. Mais là, elle n'en peut plus de faire semblant. Une fois le dernier<p>

cours terminé, elle s'est précipitée vers l'un des endroits de l'école qu'elle préfère, un grand arbre isolé aux branches tombantes que personne n'observe jamais. Elle se laisse

glisser contre son tronc et reste assise sur l'herbe. Ron ne l'aime pas. Elle est son amie. Des années durant, elle a guetté le moindre signe, le moindre geste de sa part qui lui

permettrait d'espérer qu'un jour, Ron la verrait, la regarderait comme un homme regarde une femme. Elle s'imaginait la façon dont il pourrait lui faire sa déclaration,

comment il la regarderait dans les yeux et comment il lui prendrait les mains. Comment il lui dirait qu'elle était la plus belle à ses yeux et qu'il ne voyait qu'elle. Des années

durant, elle a fantasmé sur son sourire, ses fossettes, sur ses yeux limpides et ses mains constellées de taches de son. Et tout cela en vain. Bien sûr, elle ne peut pas lui en

vouloir. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il ne partage pas ses sentiments. Elle a cependant l'impression d'un terrible gâchis. Cette soif d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour qui la

consume, ce qu'elle pourrait donner et ce qu'elle aimerait recevoir, ces trésors qu'elle cache sous un masque rigide. Cette féminité qu'elle a presque niée. Elle se frotte les

yeux pour effacer ses larmes. Quelle bêtise ! Si elle avait été vraiment courageuse, elle lui en aurait parlé beaucoup plus tôt. Et elle ne serait pas là à pleurer sur son pauvre

sort.

- C'est donc ici que tu es venue te cacher.

Elle sursaute en entendant la voix de Malefoy, elle tourne la tête vers lui. Il la regarde fixement, droit dans les yeux. La force tranquille qui se dégage de lui, lui fait baisser les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Mince ! Il va forcément voir qu'elle a pleuré. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la surprenne dans cet état, surtout pas lui. Elle aimerait qu'il s'en aille mais au contraire, il vient s'asseoir tout près d'elle.

- Parce qu'il m'a semblé qu'un peu de compagnie ne te ferait pas de mal.

- Ah oui ! Le grand et illustre Serpentard Drago Malefoy a pitié de la pauvre et pathétique Gryffondor que je suis ?

Elle ne parvient pas à insuffler la sécheresse qu'elle voudrait à sa voix et elle se doute bien qu'elle n'est pas parvenue à impressionner Malefoy.

- Pitié ? J'ignore le sens de ce mot Granger, je pensais que tu le savais depuis toutes ces années.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

- Parce que je m'inquiétais. Cela est-il si difficile à croire ?

Elle n'en revient pas. Comment peut-il lui dire une telle chose ? Comment arrive-t-il à toucher son cœur ? Ce n'est pas possible, elle doit être en train de rêver à nouveau ! Il

n'y avait que Ron qui pouvait l'émouvoir avec ses mots, alors pourquoi est-ce Malefoy qui lui dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre de la bouche de Ron ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'arrive plus

à retenir ses larmes et elle pleure en silence.

- Eh ! Granger…

Non, elle ne le regardera pas il faut qu'il parte. Il ne doit pas lui dire ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre, ce dont elle a besoin. Sinon, ça va recommencer elle va s'attacher et en

souffrir. Et c'est pire quand il la prend d'autorité dans ses bras, qu'il la berce tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle se met à pleurer plus fort, et elle s'accroche à lui

pour ne pas tomber. Elle se serre contre lui, se repaît de sa chaleur, de son étreinte rassurante autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce que la tempête qui la secoue s'achève. Quand elle n'a

même plus la force de pleurer, qu'elle a honte de s'être laissée aller, elle essaye de s'éloigner de lui mais il l'en empêche fermement.

- Je n'aime pas du tout te voir dans cet état, et si tu veux mon avis, il ne mérite pas tes larmes. Si tu dois pleurer, je préfère que ce soit à cause de moi.

Ce qu'il lui dit est incompréhensible et elle lève la tête vers lui. Malefoy en profite pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? Tu n'es pourtant pas censé…

- Encore cette vieille histoire de maisons rivales ? Granger, tu pourrais trouver mieux comme excuse.

La situation est ubuesque ! Et les propos de Malefoy ne cadrent pas avec tout ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire jusqu'à peu encore. Elle a besoin d'explications rationnelles.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que si tu veux avancer une bonne raison pour te battre contre moi, il va falloir trouver quelque chose de neuf et de recevable.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de _mais _Granger et dis-toi bien que je n'accepterai aucun rival. Je ne partagerai pas.

C'est le bouquet ! Que veut-il qu'elle réponde à cela ? C'est presque comme s'il lui faisait une déclaration. Non ! Ce ne serait quand même pas… Son cœur s'affole et elle cesse de se débattre.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu es vraiment une personne très butée Granger mais cela ne me dérange pas à partir du moment où tu ne penses qu'à moi. Et si mes mots ne te suffisent pas…

Comme dans ses rêves, il l'embrasse avec fougue et malgré elle, son corps réagit à sa chaleur contre elle. Elle gémit et lance ses bras autour de son cou. Ils échangent un baiser intense, il la fait soupirer de plaisir en la serrant fort, l'amenant ainsi à se frotter contre lui. Malefoy enfouit son visage contre son cou.

- Granger… As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu me fais ? Hum ?

- Drago…

Elle a réellement la sensation de vivre l'un de ses rêves, elle se sent si bien ! Elle est libérée du poids qui la tourmentait, et elle a oublié ses larmes. Maintenant c'est cette _chaleur_ qui monte graduellement en elle, son corps qui reprend le dessus.

- Tout a commencé avec un malheureux suçon… Pourquoi ne pas poursuivre sur cette lancée ? Après tout, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux de mon corps !

Elle plane, et elle s'envole définitivement quand Malefoy lui sourit et embrasse sa jugulaire palpitante avant de consciencieusement suivre ses instructions. Ensuite, une de ses mains vient se poser sur sa nuque pour un massage absolument divin. Oh ! Ce qu'il lui fait est trop bon, et elle ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? Dis-le Granger, dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

- Oui, j'aime ce que tu me fais, n'arrête pas…

C'est vrai, elle est littéralement folle de ses mains sur sa peau, de sa voix suave à ses oreilles. Elle aimerait que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Elle se laisse docilement

manipuler et elle vient s'asseoir entre les jambes du jeune homme, son dos appuyé contre son torse. Elle retient son souffle quand ses mains se frayent un passage sous sa

robe de sorcier jusque ses seins pour de douces tortures elle sent ses mamelons durcir et se cambre instinctivement contre Malefoy. Dans ce geste, elle sent contre ses fesses

la virilité du jeune homme et, celui-ci, les mains fermement accrochées à son bassin, avance son bas-ventre contre elle. Il approche ses lèvres de son oreille et lui souffle :

- Le sens-tu ? Sens-tu comme j'ai envie de toi, Granger ?

Elle frissonne et ne peut s'empêcher de frétiller contre le sexe de Malefoy qu'elle sent durcir contre elle.

- Je… Oui ! Mais je ne peux pas. Pas ici, pas comme ça.

- Je le sais très bien ma douce, rassure-toi. Je ne te ferai rien que la morale réprouve, en public du moins. Mais, laisse-moi te tenir contre moi encore un peu…. J'ai tellement envie de toi !

De la pointe de la langue, Malefoy caresse son oreille puis il pose sa tête sur son épaule et la serre fort contre lui, formant un cocon agréable autour d'elle qui fait tout disparaître autour d'elle.

- Je vais t'attendre Granger, je serai patient. Mais n'oublie pas, je ne te partagerai pas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nuits de folie**

**XVI**

- Oh ! Drago… Hum ! C'est si bon...

La jeune fille fait glisser ses mains dans sa chevelure, l'attirant encore plus près d'elle et lui faisant signe de poursuivre son exploration de ses seins arrogants à la peau pâle

et aux pointes délicieusement roses. Il darde la langue, goûtant ainsi sa chair sensible et frémissante elle gémit et se cambre contre lui.

- Continue Drago, j'aime sentir ta bouche sur moi, ça m'excite. Ah !

Sous les assauts de sa langue et de ses lèvres, elle se tortille en tous sens et écarte ses jambes sous son corps. Satisfait, et lui-même passablement émoustillé, il continue

d'embrasser ses seins avant de descendre sur son ventre plat, son nombril et de s'arrêter sur son triangle d'or. Il lève les yeux vers elle qui semble le supplier du regard,

haletante.

- Dis-le. Je veux t'entendre le dire.

Elle gémit et ouvre encore plus ses cuisses lui permettant de voir très clairement le détail de son intimité ses lèvres d'un rose tendre et son clitoris tendu.

- S'il te plaît Drago ! Je veux sentir ta langue sur mon sexe, je veux que tu me lèches…

Elle avance son bas-ventre contre son visage et le parfum suave de son corps secret fait gonfler sa verge.

- Oh ! Tu veux que je te lèche ? Montre-moi où et comment je dois m'y prendre.

- Ici, j'ai besoin de ta langue _ici_, Drago.

La jeune fille écarte délicatement ses grandes lèvres fragiles et découvre les petites si graciles et l'entrée de son vagin déjà humide de désir. Il ne peut plus se retenir et

comme un affamé se jette sur le festin digne d'un roi qu'elle lui offre, sa langue caressant avec adresse la chair délectable. Il s'aventure même à glisser sa langue dans son

puits de plaisir et se voit récompensé par des cris et des gémissements qui augmentent son envie de lui faire l'amour.

- C'est trop bon ! Tu vas finir par me rendre folle.

- Attends un peu que je te prenne, là je vais te rendre dingue.

- Viens Drago, fais-moi l'amour. J'ai envie de sentir ton sexe dur dans le mien.

Elle le regarde, ses mains toujours sur ses lèvres, la bouche entrouverte totalement offerte à lui.

- Oui, je vais venir en toi mon amour et tu me demanderas de m'arrêter mais je continuerai à te donner du plaisir. C'est ce que tu veux, hein ?

- Oui, oui ! Je ne veux plus attendre, je ne peux plus. J'ai envie de toi tout de suite…

- Alors je viens…

Lentement, il pousse son sexe en elle, il savoure son fourreau de chair chaud et étroit autour de lui.

- Hum ! Drago…

Il va et vient en elle, le plaisir monte en lui en même temps qu'elle se contracte de l'intérieur et bouge des hanches avec lui, dans un accord parfait.

- Oh ! C'est trop bon. _Tu_ es trop bonne, tu vas me faire jouir comme jamais j'ai joui…

- Oui Drago, vas-y plus vite, plus fort ! Je veux sentir tout ton sexe en moi.

Leurs mouvements s'amplifient, il regarde son sexe entrer et sortir d'elle, luisant.

- Prends-moi par derrière Drago, je veux que tu me chevauches comme tu aimes.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur…

Il se retire d'elle et se masturbe pendant qu'elle se retourne sur le lit et se met à quatre pattes. Passant le bras droit sous son ventre, elle enfonce deux doigts dans son corps

chaud et les fait lentement aller et venir sa tête tournée vers lui.

- Je suis trempée Drago, viens maintenant. Défonce-moi bien comme il faut !

Il ne peut plus attendre, ses supplications l'excitent jusqu'au point de non-retour il vient se positionner derrière elle, ses mains sur ses fesses. Il a l'impression que son phallus

gonflé est prêt à exploser, il s'enfonce d'un coup dans sa cavité brûlante avec des gémissements douloureux.

- Oh ! Hermione…

Son cœur bat à tout rompre quand ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Au-dessus de lui, comme d'habitude, le plafond blanc aux moulures torturées. Il se trouve bien dans sa

chambre, dans son lit. Avec entre les jambes, l'érection la plus impressionnante de son histoire.

- Eh ! Drago. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de gémir dans ton sommeil.

Un mauvais rêve ? Absolument pas. En revanche, très certainement le meilleur rêve érotique qu'il a jamais eu !

- Excuse-moi Blaise, mais je te parlerai plus tard. Tout de suite, j'ai une affaire à régler.

Il se lève de son lit, gêné par le _bagage_ dans son bas de pyjama et se dirige comme il le peut vers la salle de bain.

- Une affaire à régler, hein ! A tout à l'heure dans ce cas. Au fait, _très_ beau chapiteau ce matin…

- Merci !

Une fois seul, il libère son sexe de son pantalon et se masturbe longuement, délicieusement en repensant à Granger, à la sensation si réelle de son vagin étroit, chaud et

humide… Une fois vidé de son énergie, il prend sa douche et retourne dans la chambre où Blaise finit de s'habiller.

- As-tu pu régler ton affaire ? Cela paraissait extrêmement urgent.

- Oh ! Oui. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Impossible de remettre à plus tard…

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'il fait en sortant de sa chambre, d'excellente humeur, c'est de la chercher. Tout d'abord, dans la salle à manger mais elle n'est toujours pas là au bout<p>

d'une demi-heure et ça ce n'est pas normal. Elle devrait en être à son bol de céréales à cette heure-là déjà ! Enfin, elle fait son apparition, accompagnée de la sœur Weasley

et elles sont plongées dans une conversation très animée. Bien, tant qu'elle est avec une autre fille, tout va bien. Il l'observe pendant tout son repas et même lorsqu'il a

terminé le sien, il reste à table jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse de manger à son tour. A intervalles réguliers, leurs regards se croisent et elle se mordille la lèvre. Son rêve lui revient

et il réalise à quel point il a à cœur de le voir devenir réalité. Il n'est pas homme à vivre de fantasmes. Toute la matinée, à chaque fois qu'il est amené à la croiser, dans les

couloirs entre deux cours, il s'arrange pour provoquer un contact visuel. Granger joue le jeu et elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il y a quelque chose dans ses prunelles

chaudes qui paraît répondre favorablement à ses invites silencieuses, il en conçoit une satisfaction immense et il peine à se résoudre à attendre. Attendre le moment de

pouvoir la tenir contre lui. Durant le déjeuner, ils renouvellent leur joute du petit-déjeuner et il a beaucoup de mal à s'intéresser aux propos de ses camarades. Seul Blaise

parvient à attirer et fixer son attention plus de cinq secondes.

- Ai-je manqué quelque chose ? Parce que de toute évidence il y a du mieux entre vous.

- On peut dire ça. Disons que j'y travaille.

- Bien, très bien. Je ne te demande rien de plus pour le moment mais je compte bien évidemment sur ton indiscrétion de temps en temps.

Les sourcils de Blaise dansent au-dessus de ses yeux, lui arrachant un petit sourire.

- Je n'aurai pas besoin d'être indiscret, ce sera, on ne peut plus explicite. Tu verras.

Il retourne aussitôt son attention vers Granger, assise auprès de la sœur Weasley encore, séparée de Potter et du rouquin débile, par plusieurs sièges. Potter ne semble pas

en faire grand cas, il mange distraitement les yeux dans le vague mais le rouquin débile ne se gêne pas pour jeter des regards insistants vers la jeune fille. Ce qu'il aimerait lui

crever les yeux ! Lui seul a le droit de la regarder, de la déshabiller du regard de cette manière. Il ne tolère pas qu'un autre homme pose ses yeux sur elle, _Granger est à lui _!

- Drago, Drago ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu vas finir par lui faire peur.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ton regard de tueur ! Si Granger te voit comme ça, elle va penser que c'est après elle que tu en as.

Impossible. Granger lui provoque des réactions primaires, certes. Mais pas de ce genre, surtout pas.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle sait de quoi il retourne.

- Attends ! Tu veux me dire que vous avez autant progressé dans votre relation ! Et tu ne m'en as rien dit ? Tu es cruel Drago, je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle chose. Me cacher une telle chose à moi, ton meilleur ami !

- Arrête ce cinéma Blaise… On en reparle ce soir, d'accord ?

- Très bien, ça marche. Vivement ce soir alors ! minaude-t-il.

Drago a un petit reniflement amusé, pendant que Blaise se retourne vers sa future conquête qui ignore encore qu'avant la fin de la semaine, elle se trouvera dans son lit.

* * *

><p>Le cours de potion arrive enfin, et il s'empresse de s'installer à son siège. Granger s'assied devant lui après lui avoir adressé un regard qu'il qualifierait de rêveur. A plusieurs<p>

reprises durant le cours, il laisse sa jambe s'étendre sous le banc, lui permettant ainsi de caresser du pied la cheville de la jeune fille. La première fois, elle a un petit sursaut

mais après avoir vérifié discrètement l'origine du contact, elle se laisse aller et se repositionne afin de lui faciliter le passage. Il lui fait ainsi du pied pendant toute l'heure de

cours et cela n'est pas sans incidence à son grand plaisir.

- Miss Granger… Si vous n'êtes pas en état de suivre mon cours, je préfère que vous vous rendiez immédiatement auprès de Madame Pomfresh. Je ne tiens pas à devoir vous y accompagner parce que… vous vous serez sentie mal.

- Je… Non, professeur. Tout va bien. Excusez-moi.

Malgré l'intervention du professeur Rogue, il continue de lui faire du pied, jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il en profite car il n'aura pas l'occasion de la revoir avant la fin de la journée.

Occupé à rêver éveillé, il ne voit pas les heures passer et quand le cours d'histoire de la magie arrive à son terme, Blaise doit exercer une pression appuyée sur son bras pour

le ramener au moment présent.

- Eh ! La Belle au bois dormant ! Le cours est terminé. Drago… Ne m'oblige pas à t'embrasser, je ne m'en remettrais jamais et je ne voudrais pas que tu vires ta cuti à cause de moi. J'embrasse très bien, certes. Mais les filles uniquement.

- Idiot ! Ne t'avise jamais de faire une chose pareille.

- Poulette, c'est pour ton bien que je te menace des pires représailles. Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que la journée est terminée.

- Quoi ! Mais… Et depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? C'est pas vrai…

Drago jette plus qu'il ne les range, sa plume et son parchemin vierge de notes dans sa besace et quitte la salle désormais vide comme un coup de vent. Derrière lui, Blaise ricane.

- Ah ! L'amour…

- Je t'ai entendu Blaise ! Et ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses bizarres. Entre Granger et moi… Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Et arrête de m'ennuyer avec tes insinuations insultantes et…

- Drago ! Ce n'est pas de toi que je parle, alors respire.

- De qui alors ?

Blaise, d'un signe de tête, désigne deux jeunes élèves de leur maison qui se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, main dans la main.

- Tu ne les trouves pas adorables ? Ah ! Je paierais cher pour pouvoir retrouver cette douceur, cette innocence, cette…

- Blaise. Tu n'as jamais été innocent. Le vice coule en toi, et je suis sûr que bébé déjà, tu fantasmais sur les gros seins de ta nourrice.

- Ce n'est pas impossible. Mais c'est amusant d'imaginer qu'un jour j'ai pu être différent. Cela dit… Ne va pas vendre ma couverture aux filles, hein !

Drago fait rouler ses yeux. N'importe quoi ! Il est de notoriété publique dans tout Poudlard, et même au-delà des murs de l'école, que Blaise est l'archétype du séducteur

patenté et qu'aucune des filles à qui il s'est intéressé ne lui a résisté. Une vague appréhension s'empare de lui.

- Blaise ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais là je suis extrêmement sérieux. Ne t'approche pas de Granger. Elle, elle est à moi.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer. Si je mens, je vais en enfer. Quoique… je suis déjà sûr d'y avoir un fauteuil réservé. Non, blague à part. Je ne m'approcherai pas d'elle, je n'essaierai pas de la séduire. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'elle.

Drago se pince l'arrête du nez. Oui, Blaise a raison. Granger n'est qu'un outil pour lui. Il n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle. Et il n'en éprouvera jamais. Il a juste

besoin d'elle et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne peut pas laisser Blaise la séduire. Pas même quand il en aura fini avec elle. Et c'est seulement pour cela qu'il se sent concerné

par ce qu'il arrive à Granger, par ses larmes. C'est pour cela qu'il l'a serrée dans ses bras, et qu'il pense et rêve à elle. Il a un plan, un objectif à accomplir, une volonté d'être

gagnant. Il veut remporter Granger comme on gagne un trophée, il veut la voir pendue à son bras. La voir sous ses yeux, définitivement conquise.

La soirée s'annonce tranquille, agréable même et il songe à se rendre à la salle de bain des préfets pour s'y délasser quand Pansy vient murmurer à son oreille.

- Il faut que je te parle Drago, c'est urgent.

- Pansy… Je pensais que tu avais compris.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de toi.

- Aux faits s'il te plaît !

- Eh bien ! Quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort.

Il ne répond pas, complètement pris de court par les propos de la jeune fille et son regard extrêmement sérieux.

- C'est vraiment grave, je te l'avais dit. Mais je ne veux pas en parler ici, dans la salle commune. Quelqu'un pourrait entendre et ça serait gênant.

Le dîner sera servi d'ici vingt minutes, il enjoint donc Pansy de le suivre en direction de la salle à manger. Ils sont seuls dans les couloirs et Drago retient un soupir. Quelle

histoire incroyable la jeune fille va-t-elle lui raconter ?

- Voilà, comme je te le disais, je suis sûre que l'on t'a jeté un sort.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as donc rien vu ?

- Non. Enfin, si…

- Pansy ! Tu es tout sauf cohérente, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps avec des inepties.

Une expression peinée se dessine sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un te jeter un sort. Mais nul besoin. Il suffit que je te regarde. Que crois-tu ? Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Je te vois la regarder, traîner près d'elle, parler d'elle avec Blaise !

Drago se raidit et fait enfin face à une Pansy accusatrice.

- Oui ! Je te parle de Granger ! Cette immonde sang-de-bourbe après qui tu cours ! Je savais qu'il y avait une autre fille à cause de qui tu as voulu rompre avec moi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit elle ! Mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute je suis sûre qu'elle t'a envoûté, cette traînée !

La mâchoire de Drago se serre, et il doit se contenir pour ne pas attraper Pansy par la gorge.

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, lui dit-il, et sa voix n'est qu'un souffle.

- Quoi ?

- Je te dis de ne pas parler d'elle de cette manière. D'ailleurs, je t'interdis tout court de mentionner son nom.

- Que… Tu vois ? Tu prends sa défense ! C'est bien la preuve que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Elle t'a ensorcelé, je te dis !

- Et pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille, hum ! Tu peux me le dire ?

- Ce que tu peux être naïf parfois ! Moi, je ne t'ai jamais fait une chose pareille et ne le ferais jamais parce que je t'estime trop pour ça. Mais Granger n'a pas cette grandeur d'âme ! En plus d'être une insulte constante à la face de tous les sangs-purs, elle est traîtresse à sa propre maison.

- Explique-moi donc ça qu'on en finisse !

- Tu lui plais, voilà l'odieuse vérité ! Cette sale Gryffondor n'a qu'une envie Drago, t'attirer dans son lit.

- Vraiment. Et à quoi vois-tu une chose pareille ?

- A ce qu'elle ne cesse de te regarder, de te sourire, de toujours se trouver dans tes parages…

- Et en quoi cela constitue-t-il une preuve ?

- Je suis une femme Drago ! Je sais comment une femme amoureuse regarde l'homme qu'elle aime elle te regarde comme moi je te regarde. Et je ne supporte pas l'idée que Granger puisse imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'elle a la moindre chance avec toi. Tu ne m'as pas écartée pour pareille arnaque !

- Arnaque, dis-tu ?

- Oui ! crache Pansy. Cette sainte-nitouche excellente en tout sauf en relations humaines. Elle t'allume mais elle n'a rien pour te satisfaire, c'est une pucelle ! Et ça se voit très clairement.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique ? Ah ! Parce qu'elle est vierge et immaculée comme tu l'as été un jour, c'est ça ?

L'ironie mordante contenue dans sa voix fait mouche et Pansy recule d'un pas, les yeux agrandis par la douleur.

- Tu es injuste. Je n'étais peut-être pas vierge lorsque tu as daigné poser ta main sur moi, mais tu ne t'es jamais plains de mon expérience. Et mes sentiments à ton égard sont, on ne peut plus purs. Contrairement à elle ! Je ne peux pas te laisser tomber dans son piège grossier, je t'aime trop cela. De plus, je ne peux me laisser narguer par une Gryffondor, j'ai l'honneur des Serpentards, ne l'oublie pas Drago !

- C'est cela qui t'ennuie le plus Pansy ? Que je te remplace par une Gryffondor ?

- Oui ! _Non_ ! Je ne veux être remplacée par aucune autre. Moi seule te connaît assez pour te contenter parfaitement.

- Pansy… N'as-tu pas songé que peut-être, Granger est ce dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui ? Que peut-être j'ai envie d'elle ? Qu'elle me plaît tout simplement ?

- Non. Non ! Pas cette oie blanche, laide et quelconque ! Elle n'a rien à t'offrir, crois-moi !

Drago sourit en repensant à ses rêves, ses visions, et surtout les moments intimes passés avec Granger.

- A ta place, je ne serais pas aussi catégorique.

Pansy reste bouche bée, les bras ballants. Il s'amuse à la choquer le plus possible, à lui faire admettre l'impossible, à savoir que la barrière des maisons n'est rien pour Drago

Malefoy.

- Pansy… Toi qui dit me connaître, ignores-tu que je ne recule devant aucun obstacle ?

- Non, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal autrement tu ne proférerais jamais de telles insanités. C'est cette sorcière… Mais ne t'en fais pas Drago, je vais te rendre ton état normal d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et elle comprendra qu'elle a eu tort de lever ses yeux sur toi. Je vais lui faire regretter le jour où elle a mis les pieds à Poudlard !

La colère et la haine dans la voix de Pansy ont quelque chose de terrible, mais une chose est certaine…

- Pansy ! Tu ne toucheras pas Granger et tu ne lui feras aucun mal de quelque manière que ce soit. Suis-je bien clair ?

Sa voix est doucereuse mais la jeune fille ne s'y trompe pas. Et la poigne de fer qui enserre son bras présage de ce que Drago lui ferait si jamais elle devait contrevenir à ses

ordres. Pansy reste muette, hoche la tête et il la laisse s'enfuir en courant. Rêveur, il continue d'avancer dans les couloirs, ses mains dans les poches. Elle le regarde comme

une femme amoureuse regarde l'homme qu'elle aime ? Oh ! Réellement ? Granger aurait des sentiments pour lui ? Parfait ! Cela lui sera d'autant plus facile de parvenir à ses

fins. Une vague étrangement agréable de fourmillements se répand dans tout son corps et le fait se sentir étrangement léger et fébrile à la fois. Il attribue le phénomène à la

faim grondante qu'il ressent soudainement.

- Je meurs de faim ! lui fait écho la voix de Blaise, qui arrive dans son dos. Alors ? Qu'avait-elle de beau à te dire ? Elle t'a supplié de faire d'elle ta femme ?

Drago grimace à l'idée de Pansy se jetant à ses pieds.

- Par pitié ! Epargne-moi ce genre de mélodrames ! J'ai vraiment d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment que de me préoccuper des états d'âme de Pansy.

- Tout à fait. Mais que voulait-elle au juste ?

- Si tu tiens à le savoir… Elle me soutient que j'ai été ensorcelé.

Blaise cligne deux fois très vite des paupières.

- Toi ? Ensorcelé ? C'est trop fort. Où va-t-elle chercher tout ça ? Quelle imagination !

- Elle pense que Granger m'a jeté un sort et que c'est pour cette raison que je m'intéresse à elle.

- Un point pour Pansy. Elle a remarqué pour Granger et toi, elle est très observatrice. C'est le propre de toute groupie elle a du passer tout son temps à t'observer à compter du moment où tu l'as plaquée. Là où elle fait fort, c'est en objectant qu'il y a forcément de la magie dans l'air. Elle a vu juste. Mais elle n'a pas découvert le vrai fautif. Que ferait-elle si elle découvrait que c'est toi qui a envoûté Granger et non l'inverse ?

- ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir ce genre de choses. Cependant, au milieu de son tissu de sottises, Pansy m'a dit une chose intéressante. D'après elle, Granger serait amoureuse de moi. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- On peut dire, en effet. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Accoster Granger ouvertement ?

- Je pense, oui.

- Pansy va en faire une jaunisse, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Tout Poudlard va avoir de quoi jaser pour les dix prochaines années. Quel scoop ! Fais-moi une faveur Drago, laisse-moi le bonheur immense, l'insigne honneur d'être le premier à diffuser la bonne nouvelle.

- Comme tu voudras, mais uniquement à mon signal.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ô ! mon roi, pourvu que j'ai le privilège de voir Pansy et toutes tes admiratrices se morfondre dans leur coin.

Drago a un petit sourire et laisse son ami s'appuyer un instant sur son épaule, tentant péniblement de réprimer un fou rire. Il éprouve une effervescence inhabituelle durant le

dîner et sans se soucier du regard de Pansy qui pèse sur ses épaules, il lorgne sans gêne du côté de Granger. Lorsqu'elle sent son attention dirigée vers elle, la jeune fille

redresse la tête et lui adresse de petits sourires en coin qui lui envoient comme des décharges électriques dans la poitrine et son sang s'échauffe.

* * *

><p>Impossible de s'endormir, il a essayé toutes les positions, a retourné son oreiller à de multiples reprises mais impossible de se calmer. Il a eu un nouveau rêve impliquant<p>

Granger. Elle était dans son lit avec lui, ils roulaient sur les draps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se caressaient de manière passionnée, leurs lèvres se trouvant

irrésistiblement, leurs doigts entrecroisés et leurs jambes emmêlées. Il a encore la sensation de ses seins dans ses mains, le goût de sa peau sur sa langue et le sexe érigé de

la chaleur entêtante du corps de la jeune fille, de son parfum secret si doux. Là n'est pas ce qui l'empêche de se rendormir, quoi que ! Non, ce qui l'ennuie, ce sont leurs

paroles dans ce rêve si vrai. Pas les gémissements ni les cris de plaisir de Granger à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, non. Pas non plus ses _oh ! Oui !_ ou ses _tu me fais du _

_bien_. Non, ce qui le choque, c'est leur orgasme simultané, et le _je t'aime_ qu'ils ont échangé juste après. Que Granger le lui dise, c'est normal. Mais lui ? Il n'a jamais dit une

telle chose dans la vie réelle ni dans ses rêves ! Alors pourquoi ? Si elle était là, Pansy lui dirait : _je te l'avais dit, tu es envoûté !_ Mais oui ! Elle est là la raison. Tout cela est

de la faute de Pansy et à ses histoires stupides ! Rassuré sur son état de santé, il finit par croiser les bras sous sa nuque et se rendort aussitôt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, des remarques très souvent constructives et qui m'ont fait me poser davantage de questions que je ne m'en posais déjà !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nuits de folie<strong>

**XVII**

- Tu n'es pas obligée mon cœur…

- Mais j'en ai envie Drago, vraiment.

- Je sais que c'est la première fois pour toi, et je ne veux te forcer en rien.

- Je veux seulement te donner du plaisir comme toi tu m'en donnes mon amour.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors vas-y.

Son amant lui sourit magnifiquement et lentement elle poursuit d'embrasser ses épaules, ses pectoraux impeccablement formés, ses mamelons. Elle

caresse de ses cheveux les lignes de ses abdominaux, son ventre… Hermione cesse ses baisers et observe la fierté de Drago, sa verge insolente qui

pointe vers son visage, avant de venir l'entourer de sa main droite. Lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, sa main monte et descend le long du sexe érigé

et elle sourit devant l'abandon de son homme.

- Hum ! Mon cœur… Je dois dire que tu ne manques pas de doigté. Montre-moi quelles notes tu peux encore tirer de moi !

- Nous allons vite le savoir…

Excitée, le désir courant le long de ses membres, elle pose ses lèvres doucement sur ce divin objet du délit et sans se hâter, l'accueille dans sa bouche,

l'absorbe en elle elle le pompe ensuite guidée par les directives de Drago.

- Oui mon cœur, continue comme ça ! Hum ! Tu suces divinement…

De la langue, de ses lèvres et de ses mains, elle continue de le caresser et de l'entraîner plus près, toujours plus près du gouffre.

- Vas-y ma belle, tu vois comme j'aime ce que tu me fais ? C'est à mon tour maintenant de te faire du bien.

Elle sent son propre sexe manifester son impatience et elle cesse sa fellation, fébrile.

- Drago ! Fais de moi ce qu'il te plaît !

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour…

Il se redresse, la fait s'allonger sur le dos et lui ayant largement écarté les jambes en les maintenant par les chevilles, il plonge en elle, lui arrachant un cri

de ravissement.

Hermione demeure les yeux fermés, bien qu'elle ne dorme plus. Elle veut garder encore un peu de cette chaleur exquise qui la fait se sentir comblée de

toutes les manières possibles. Que ce soit sexuellement bien évidemment, mais sentimentalement aussi, grâce à cette façon qu'a Malefoy de l'appeler

_mon cœur_, _mon amour_… Dans ses rêves, elle est aimée et bon sang, elle adore ce sentiment. Elle aime désirer et être désirée si fort que les mots ne

suffisent plus et seuls les corps peuvent se comprendre. Et cette audace dont elle fait preuve dans ses songes… Une fellation ! Jamais ô ! grand jamais

elle n'aurait imaginé une telle pratique, avant. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. A défaut d'être totalement prête, elle ressent l'envie et c'est un début. Oui, elle a

vraiment changé. Cette série de rêves qui l'ont fait haleter lui ont apporté deux choses : la conscience de son corps, de sa féminité et du désir qu'elle

éprouve pour Malefoy. Elle n'est pas idiote. Elle ne pense plus qu'elle rêve de lui parce qu'elle est en manque de reconnaissance, non. Elle rêve de lui

parce qu'elle a envie de lui et c'est là toute la différence. Quand il l'a serrée dans ses bras après les cours alors qu'elle pleurait, quand il l'a caressée avec

une douceur inimaginable, elle s'est sentie remuée par un sentiment étrange. Quelque chose de chaleureux et confus à la fois comme de l'espoir. Mais

ensuite…

Lorsqu'il l'a transpercée de son regard couleur de lune, qu'il l'a embrassée avec autorité, son corps a pris feu. Alors quand il a glissé les mains sous sa

robe et qu'elle a senti son _bas-ventre_ contre ses fesses, elle s'est sentie comme lave en fusion. C'est uniquement parce qu'elle a pris conscience du fait

qu'ils pourraient être surpris qu'elle ne s'est pas laissée aller plus encore. Autrement… Elle aurait pu se faire sans difficulté aucune, à l'idée de perdre son

innocence là, sur l'herbe, dans les bras de Malefoy pourvu qu'il la tienne fort contre lui, jalousement. _Je ne te partagerai pas_. Elle frissonne au seul souvenir

de ces mots qu'il lui a lancés d'une voix basse et grondante, des mots qui voulaient dire : tu es à moi. Elle aurait du peut-être s'offusquer de cette

expression de possessivité, la refuser. Mais bien au contraire, cela lui a fait énormément de bien et a même contribué à augmenter son désir, sa faim de

lui. Malefoy a mis le feu à son être, il a nourri la passion qu'elle contient et lui a offert l'occasion de la laisser s'échapper hors d'elle. Cet aspect inconnu

d'elle-même l'effraye un peu mais l'exalte tout autant. Malefoy… Hermione soupire son nom comme s'il était un plaisir coupable. Ce qu'il est assurément.

Mais si bon, tellement bon contre elle ! De penser à lui, son corps réagit et une envie terrible du jeune homme la mène à songer à se masturber. Elle n'est

pas coutumière du fait mais il lui est déjà arrivé d'y recourir afin de se débarrasser d'une trop forte frustration ou tension sexuelle. Evidemment, les

orgasmes qu'elle en a retiré l'ont laissée pantelante, le cœur battant. Mais… Elle a aussi ressenti un manque à combler. La masturbation, elle est pour.

Mais elle est encore plus partante pour une vraie relation sexuelle à deux. Si seulement Malefoy était près d'elle ! La question serait vite réglée. Vaincue

par les contractions fiévreuses de son bas-ventre, elle laisse sa main glisser lentement entre ses cuisses. Délicatement, elle frôle, caresse, frotte son

intimité exigeante, elle se touche aux endroits très précis dont l'excitation lui apportera un plaisir certain. Elle se laisse envahir par les sensations qui

pulsent depuis le plus profond d'elle-même et retient un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre. Une fois passée, la vague de plaisir la laisse échouée sous

ses draps, le cœur battant. Mais elle n'est encore qu'à moitié satisfaite, elle a besoin de bien plus dorénavant. Elle soupire et se retourne sur son flanc. Il

fait encore nuit et tout le monde dans le dortoir dort encore. Elle se demande.. Que fait-il en ce moment ? Rêve-t-il d'elle ? Hermione a un petit sourire à

cette pensée et tire sa couverture sous son menton. Ce ne serait que justice après tout, s'il partageait ses émois.

* * *

><p>- Hermione ! Réveille-toi.<p>

- Laisse-moi Ginny, il fait encore nuit…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il fait grand jour et ça doit bien faire vingt minutes que j'essaye de te tirer du lit.

Hermione se redresse sur son séant, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard hagard. Devant elle, Ginny est habillée, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, sa

longue frange retenue sur le côté par une barrette. Et il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui fait penser que sa soirée de la veille a été riche en

émotion. Ça y est, Hermione redevient Hermione et bondit hors de son lit, direction de la salle de bain. Elle en ressort un quart d'heure plus tard, vêtue de

son uniforme, ses cheveux derrière elle comme un fier étendard et surtout… parfaitement réveillée et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

- Ginny Weasley ! Je suis sure que tu as énormément de choses à me dire, pour te retrouver dans ma chambre, devant mon lit, à une heure aussi

matinale.

Ginny rougit sous ses adorables taches de rousseur et se met à tricoter avec ses doigts.

- Eh bien ! Ça a marché. Ton plan a fonctionné…

Hermione a un petit rire effrayant et attrapant sa cadette par le bras, elle l'entraîne à sa suite.

- Viens, il faut que tu me racontes ça.

Ginny profite du trajet jusqu'à la salle à manger pour lui détailler les événements de la veille.

- J'ai suivi tes instructions et tout s'est passé exactement comme tu l'avais prévu.

- Tu as laissé tes vêtements par terre ?

- Oui, et les sous-vêtements aussi.

- Oh ! Tu as osé finalement ? Et… lesquels ?

- L'ensemble coordonné rouge à dentelle, celui aux balconnets pigeonnants. Bien en évidence au-dessus du reste.

Ginny a un sourire plein de malice qui accentue les petits plis au coin de ses yeux bleus et dévoile de jolies dents bien plantées. Elle est vraiment très

mignonne, l'image parfaite de la rousse flamboyante au tempérament de feu.

- Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu avais raison, il n'a pas pu résister à la tentation, et il a poussé la porte qui mène aux douches.

Hermione sourit, Harry est trop curieux pour son propre bien, tout comme elle. Mais parfois, cela peut avoir du bon !

- Et tu te trouvais derrière cette porte…

- Avec juste une micro-serviette autour du corps !

- Splendide ! J'imagine ses yeux exorbités et sa langue pendante quand il est tombé sur toi, ça devait être grandiose.

- Oh ! Mais pas autant qu'au moment où ma serviette s'est malencontreusement dénouée et est tombée à mes pieds…

- Ginny !

- Ben quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

- Mon dieu ! Il s'est évanoui ?

- Non, pas du tout. Il est resté tétanisé pendant quelques secondes avant de se confondre en excuse et d'essayer de quitter la pièce.

- Essayer ?

- Oui, essayer. Il était trop occuper à me mater pour y arriver vraiment.

- Et tu ne l'as pas aidé à s'en sortir ?

- Si, si ! J'ai récupéré ma serviette en lui tournant le dos. J'imagine qu'il a du avoir une jolie vue sur mes fesses. Ça ne me dérange pas, je n'ai jamais été

très pudique !

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est Harry.

- Bien sûr ! Je lui ai montré ce qu'il pourrait palper pour de vrai. Merci Hermione, grâce à toi et tes conseils, je suis remontée à bloc. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce

serait assez amusant que ce soit moi qui le rencontre à moitié nu, la prochaine fois. Il tomberait peut-être la serviette, qui sait ?

- Vicieuse ! Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à laisser faire les choses, voir comment Harry réagit. Le connaissant, s'il paraît dans la lune, c'est bien parti.

- Autrement, je suis prête à me sacrifier et à renouveler l'expérience, c'était vraiment très… stimulant. J'ai adoré la sensation de ses yeux sur moi. C'est

comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Comme s'il me voyait tout cours d'ailleurs ! Et je me suis sentie exister complètement. Ça te paraît bizarre ?

- Non, je comprends très bien. Je ressens la même chose quand il me regarde…

- J'imagine que tu ne parles pas de Harry ?

- En effet.

- Es-tu prête à me dire de qui il s'agit ?

- Hum ! Tu risques d'être choquée au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

- Ce n'est quand même pas le professeur Rogue ! Je ne vois pas plus choquant que lui.

- Le professeur Rogue ? Jamais de la vie !

- Si tu es ennuyée parce que ton futur amant n'est pas de notre maison, sache qu'en ce qui me concerne, c'est tout sauf un problème. Tu remarqueras

que je ne me suis jamais posé ce type de questions avant de choisir mes flirts. Et je ne vois vraiment pas pour quelle raison on devrait réfléchir à ce genre

de choses. Par exemple, si le choixpeau magique avait envoyé Harry à Serpentard, tu crois vraiment que ça aurait suffit pour m'empêcher de penser à lui ?

Hermione réfléchit un court instant. Après tout, il lui est arrivé d'être attirée par un élève d'une _autre école_. Ginny a raison, elle ne devrait pas se laisser

intimider par les idées préconçues des autres. Salazar Serpentard était un grand sorcier et il a choisi de s'unir aux autres au final et c'est tout ce qui

compte. Après tout, Voldemort aurait très bien pu appartenir à une autre maison, à Poufsouffle par exemple ! Euh ! Non. Mais cela lui est égal. Elle veut

juste penser à Malefoy et à ce qu'elle éprouve sous son regard et ses caresses.

- Merci Ginny ! Tu viens de me rappeler ce qui était le plus important. Et tu as raison, je ne devrais pas me laisser influencer par ce que pensent ou disent

les autres.

- Exactement ! Bien parlé Miss Granger, vingt points pour Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elles pénètrent dans la salle à manger, Harry et Ron sont déjà attablés. Evidemment, Ron est occupé à parler à Harry, la <em>bouche pleine<em> tandis que

celui-ci ne répond que par de brèves onomatopées, le regard dans le vide.

- Viens Ginny, nous allons nous asseoir un peu plus loin. On ne sait pas comment Harry pourrait réagir en te voyant.

- Oui, ce serait assez embêtant d'avoir à expliquer quoi que ce soit à Ron. Il est tellement… lui ! Tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Je ne reviens toujours

pas de ce que tu m'as raconté, la scène odieuse qu'il t'a faite pour ton suçon. Enfin ! Il ne méritait vraiment pas ton intérêt Hermione, crois-moi c'était lui

faire trop d'honneur. Lui et Lavande sont juste parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Ginny a raison Ron lui a démontré à de trop nombreuses reprises, à quel point ils sont différents et à quel point une relation amoureuse entre eux deux

serait d'emblée vouée à l'échec. Elle ne peut décemment pas s'accrocher à un homme qui n'a aucune considération pour sa personne.

- Ne te retourne pas Hermione, mon frère n'arrête pas de loucher dans ta direction. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est jaloux de celui qui t'a fait ton suçon…

- Quand bien même ! Tu sais Ginny, je lui aurais tout pardonné. Vraiment tout. Mais il est allé trop loin. Et moi, je ne veux pas faire machine arrière alors

que je commence tout juste à découvrir ce que c'est que d'être une femme.

Oui, elle aime ce sentiment d'assurance, d'invincibilité qui l'anime depuis qu'elle marche la tête fièrement levée. Mais Ron lui, il anéantit tout ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je suis avec toi. Et tu sais, j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle toi. Tu es un modèle : intelligente, brillante, canon… Non, vraiment. Ne

renonce pas à tout ça pour lui, ce serait du gâchis !

Hermione se sent rougir sous l'avalanche de compliments et dissimule son émotion derrière sa tasse de thé. En regardant autour d'elle, elle tombe sur

Malefoy qui l'observe de manière intense. Elle a chaud, son cœur semble à l'étroit dans sa poitrine et sa gorge est sèche. Elle déglutit et repose sa tasse.

- _Il_ est là, c'est ça ?

- Oui…

Elle n'ajoute rien, elle se laisse envahir par le plaisir, le désir. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle achève son petit déjeuner, entre confidences échangées avec Ginny et

sourires adressés à Malefoy. Et ces petits riens suffisent à ce qu'elle se sente bien.

* * *

><p>Ron a bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais elle tient bon et à chaque fois elle lui a opposé un mur de silence. C'est amusant de voir à quel point<p>

cet innocent et adorable suçon qu'elle arbore fièrement est comme une insulte à caractère aggravant agité en permanence sous le nez du grand roux. Il

l'agace ! Harry n'est pas intervenu cette fois, mais elle ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Elle sait que Ginny a frappé un grand coup et que toutes les pensées de

son ami sont tournées vers elle. Mais elle se retrouve seule à affronter Ron et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne lui facilite pas la tâche. Pourquoi

fait-il preuve d'autant de jalousie à son égard maintenant ? Pourquoi lui montre-t-il avec un acharnement féroce qu'il aurait des droits sur elle ? Pourquoi

veut-il lui imposer sa présence ? Elle se torture l'esprit à résoudre le problème de la quadrature du cercle quand un pied vient à la rencontre du sien, sous

la table. Elle parvient à tempérer un sursaut et discrètement elle vérifie l'origine de ce contact hardi en plein _cours de potions_ ! Qui que ce soit, l'individu

doit être sacrément culotté ou suicidaire. Elle jette un coup d'œil discret dans son dos et ce qu'elle voit la fait sourire. Bien évidemment, il n'y a que lui qui

puisse avoir l'idée d'une telle chose. Complaisante, elle fait mine de se repositionner et s'assied en biais afin de permettre à Malefoy d'étendre ses

jambes. Il lui est terriblement difficile de rester de marbre face aux caresses du jeune homme qui ose laisser son pied remonter au-dessus de sa cheville,

sur sa peau nue. Elle ne parvient pas à dissimuler totalement son agitation qui devient perceptible au professeur Rogue.

- Miss Granger… Si vous n'êtes pas en état de suivre mon cours, je préfère que vous vous rendiez immédiatement auprès de Madame Pomfresh. Je ne

tiens pas à devoir vous y accompagner parce que… vous vous serez sentie mal.

- Je… Non, professeur. Tout va bien. Excusez-moi.

Elle baisse la tête, jouant l'élève percluse de remord. Pf ! Elle n'a cure des réflexions de son professeur qui la foudroie de son regard sombre à l'instant la

seule chose qui lui importe est le pied de Malefoy qui continue de jouer avec le sien comme s'il se moquait autant qu'elle de l'intervention de son

professeur principal. L'heure se déroule ainsi sans autre incident, ponctuée régulièrement d'appels du pied auxquels elle n'ose pas répondre mais qu'elle

ne condamne pas non plus. Après avoir énoncé la liste interminable des rouleaux de parchemin qu'ils devront lui remettre pour le prochain cours, le

professeur Rogue les congédie. Harry et Ron ne se font pas prier et s'enfuient sans demander leur reste, lui laissant la possibilité de jeter un dernier coup

d'œil à Malefoy. Il est penché vers Zabini qui lui parle à voix basse, elle enregistre sa longue silhouette souple et athlétique, ses mains aux doigts longs et

racés, son profil aristocratique sous ses cheveux clairs. Elle a, avant de quitter l'antre du professeur Rogue, un petit frisson que ne lui a pas arraché le

froid mordant qui règne dans les cachots, loin de là.

- Tu viens Hermione ?

C'est Ron encore qui l'interpelle, la voix pleine d'impatience. Elle lève des sourcils étonnés et passe son sac à l'épaule avant de se diriger vers lui Harry

n'est déjà plus visible dans le couloir.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner derrière nous comme ça, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive à l'école ?

- Il y a des gens pas fréquentables avec des idées pas nettes même à Poudlard. Regarde Serpentard, cette maison est remplie de mangemorts !

Elle le regarde fixement. Ron a l'air sérieux, sa bouche se plie dans une moue de dégoût quand il évoque Serpentard. Elle n'aime pas ce qui est en train de

se produire…

- Ron ! Sois clair je te prie, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu essayes de me dire.

- Je te dis de ne pas rester seule avec des Serpentards ! Es-tu donc complètement inconsciente ? Ignores-tu qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour nuire à

Gryffondor ? Surtout eux, Malefoy et Zabini. Ce sont les pires !

- Que veux-tu qu'ils me fassent ? Depuis toutes ces années ils ne s'en sont jamais pris physiquement à moi. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

- Mais… Tu ne vois pas ? Tu as _changé_ Hermione. Ta chemise… et ta jupe ! Tu n'es plus comme avant et ça pourrait t'apporter des ennuis.

- Et des ennuis de quel genre ? Lavande porte le même uniforme et personne ne l'a agressée encore à ce que je sache ?

- Lavande ne provoque pas les hommes, elle !

Hermione blanchit sous l'accusation. C'est ce que Ron pense d'elle ? Qu'elle est devenue une fille de mauvais genre ? Tout ça parce qu'elle a décidé

d'accepter et assumer ce qu'elle est ?

- En quoi suis-je provocante Ron ? Hein ? Est-ce ma chemise ? demande-t-elle en en tirant sur le tissus. Ma jupe ? fait-elle en la tenant entre deux doigts.

Mon gloss ? s'enquiert-elle en faisant la moue, ou alors mon parfum ? finit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans le fond ? Que j'assume mon corps ? Ou alors

que d'autres hommes, en dehors de Harry et toi, puissent s'intéresser à moi non pas parce que je peux les aider à faire leurs devoirs, mais parce que je

suis une femme ? Une jolie femme ?

Elle s'est rapprochée de Ron jusqu'à se trouver juste sous son nez là elle le provoque ouvertement et elle peut voir dans les yeux de Ron quelque chose

qui la blesse.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui te bouleverse à ce point, ne me fais pas porter le poids de tes regrets. Si notre amitié existe vraiment à tes yeux,

arrête-toi ici et maintenant et soit heureux pour moi. A présent, je vais te laisser, je ne veux pas arriver en retard à mon cours d'arithmancie.

Elle dépasse Ron, le frôlant au passage. Etonnamment, elle ne ressent pas ce trouble qui la secouait à chaque fois que la peau de Ron touchait la sienne.

Mais ça, c'était avant. L'ancienne Hermione. Celle qui attendait. Aujourd'hui, elle est actrice de sa propre vie et prend ses décisions. Peu importe que Ron

les approuve ou non.

* * *

><p>- Harry n'arrête pas de te regarder, vous vous êtes reparlés depuis votre entrevue nocturne ?<p>

- Pas vraiment. Enfin… Si on veut. Nous nous sommes croisés dans les couloirs et je lui suis plus ou moins rentrée dedans. Exprès, tu t'en doutes bien. Il

est devenu tout rouge, a bafouillé trois mots et est presque parti en courant ! Tu crois que c'est sa manière de me montrer que je lui plais ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression. Harry est adorable mais décidément très maladroit avec les filles. Ne lui en veut pas, il ne sait juste pas comment t'aborder.

- Pourtant on se connaît, on a passé des vacances ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui le gêne ?

- Toutes les raisons que tu viens d'évoquer. Ce n'est pas facile de faire évoluer une relation amicale en une histoire d'amour. On a ses certitudes, ses

repères. Et si ça ne marche pas ? Peut-on faire marche arrière sans qu'il y ait de casse ? Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Oui, c'est très exactement ce qui l'a empêchée d'aller voir Ron durant tout ce temps. S'il avait refusé ses sentiments, aurait-elle pu continuer à prétendre

que tout allait bien ? Arriverait-il à la regarder sans culpabilité ? Sans pitié ?

- Je comprends. Mais tu sais, je veux tenter la chance. Je préfère avoir des remords que des regrets de n'avoir jamais essayé.

La volonté de la jeune fille l'impressionne. Peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes si elle avait laissé parler son instinct. Mais cela elle ne le

saura jamais, on ne refait pas l'histoire d'une vie avec des si. De plus… Elle n'est plus très sûre d'en avoir encore envie.

- Et puis, tu sais, je ne peux pas me résoudre à voir Harry comme un ami. C'est juste impossible ! C'est de l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui. Je le veux dans

mes bras, dans mon lit, je veux sentir son cœur battre contre le mien. Je ne pourrais jamais sourire en l'entendant me dire combien il est amoureux ou

heureux avec une autre. Hermione… Je sais que l'on n'en a jamais parlé et je respecte ta discrétion à cet égard. Après tout, je suis la sœur de Ron et je

comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas en discuter avec moi. Mais… Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Il est bizarre en ce

moment.

- Disons que j'ai dû faire un choix moi aussi. Et j'imagine que cela lui déplaît pour une raison ou une autre. Pourtant, il doit accepter que même moi j'ai le

droit de vivre pleinement.

- L'amour est une chose bien compliquée, soupire la jeune rousse.

Mais peut-on parler d'amour entre Ron et elle ? Non, bien sûr… Il ne s'agit que de non-dits, d'actes manqués, de rendez-vous ratés. Mais pas d'amour.

L'amour est censé rendre heureux, et elle, cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pensé à Ron en ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

- Rassure-toi Ginny, je peux te dire que dans ton cas, la mission est loin d'être impossible ! Loin de là. Tiens, je sais. Je vais t'organiser un tête-à-tête avec

Harry. Ce soir, je vais l'emmener dans ma chambre, toi tu nous rejoindras et je finirai par m'éclipser en prétextant une quelconque raison. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que toute occasion de me retrouver avec lui est bonne à prendre. Je marche !

- Très bien. Donc, après le dîner, pendant que tout le monde se dirigera vers la salle commune, je traîne Harry dans ma chambre et toi tu nous rejoins dix

minutes plus tard pour me rendre un livre. Tout à coup je me rappelle avoir laissé mon sac et mon devoir d'arithmancie dans la salle commune et je vous

laisse seuls.

- Absolument brillant ! Cinquante points pour Gryffondor…

- Parfait, maintenant que tout est réglé, je vais faire un sort à ce délicieux dîner.

Relevant la tête pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, son regard tombe directement sur Malefoy. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux comme

d'habitude, les coins de sa bouche relevés. Elle sourit et se sent rougir comme une écolière. A plusieurs reprises, elle reporte son attention sur lui et à

chaque fois, ils échangent un sourire complice. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, bombe la poitrine elle veut être séduisante et distinguée même en

mangeant. Ginny se penche vers elle et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Dis-donc ! Ton homme mystère… Il appartient vraiment à une autre maison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtes pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers la table des Serpentards. Je te l'ai dit, pas de problème pour moi. Dis-moi

juste qu'il ne s'agit pas de Crabbe ou Goyle, par pitié !

Hermione éclate de rire, devant les yeux apeurés de sa cadette.

- Rassure-toi, il ne s'agit certainement pas d'eux. Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ? Beurk ! Quelle horreur !

- Ouf ! Tout va bien alors.

La jeune fille lui lance un clin d'œil avant d'attaquer son dessert. Oui, elle aussi a le droit de vivre, d'être heureuse, amoureuse. Cette pensée lui provoque

un hoquet. Amoureuse ? A-t-elle vraiment songé à une telle chose ? Non, c'est une erreur. Elle voulait dire… Attirée. Car elle n'est pas amoureuse de

Malefoy, non. Elle est juste… attirée. C'est juste… qu'il a un regard simplement extraordinaire, des pommettes au ciselé irréel, un nez légèrement busqué

à faire rougir les plus belles statues grecques et des lèvres ourlées à se damner. Et aussi… la chaleur qu'il dégage et qui l'entoure quand il la prend dans

ses bras, les caresses douces et tendres sur ses cheveux, ses mains sur son visage. Et puis… son corps contre le sien, son odeur et son toucher qui

l'affolent. C'est ça, elle est juste attirée par Drago Malefoy, rien de plus. Et le sentiment est réciproque, si elle peut en croire ses paroles et son corps.

C'est parfait, elle va pouvoir prendre sa revanche, montrer à Ron ce qu'elle vaut et faire ramper Malefoy à ses pieds. Enfin, tous ces papillons qui remuent

follement dans son estomac n'ont rien à voir avec lui non plus. Elle est simplement affamée. Une fois le repas terminé, elle jette un coup d'œil à Ginny et

prend Harry par le bras.

- Harry, viens avec moi s'il te plaît, il faut absolument que je te parle.

- Maintenant ? Mais Ron et moi on…

- Désolée, mais tu le verras plus tard, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi maintenant, c'est très important.

- Si tu insistes… Ron, je te rejoins après dans la salle commune, tu peux préparer le jeu d'échec, ce soir je suis sûr de te battre.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir Harry !

- Bon, vous papoterez plus tard les garçons, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi…

- Pourquoi ? Tu as rendez-vous avec l'un de tes petits amis ?

- Peut-être bien Ron, mais au risque de me répéter, cela ne te regarde pas.

Sans plus attendre, elle entraîne Harry derrière elle, en courant presque jusqu'au dortoir des filles.

- Hermione ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu coures comme ça ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il y a Monsieur Potter, que j'ai remarqué quelque chose chez vous. Es-tu amoureux ?

- De… Quoi ? Amoureux ? Hermione…

- Harry ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées.

- Tu vois ? Si tu étais dans ton état normal, tu me répondrais : oui, je suis amoureux de la belle Cho Chang. Donc, j'en conclus que ce n'est pas elle qui

occupe tes pensées en ce moment. Il y a une autre fille n'est-ce pas ?

Son ami resté debout, se met à faire les cent pas.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser Hermione, c'est comme si des trolls chassaient des gnomes dans ma tête. Tout est confus. C'est un truc d'hommes, et je ne

peux même pas en parler à Ron. J'ai le sentiment de le trahir. Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire…

- Que tu craques pour son innocente petite sœur ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu peux appeler ça intuition féminine ! Et puis tu sais, pour une personne aussi observatrice que moi, ce n'est pas très difficile à remarquer.

- J'ai essayé Hermione, je t'assure ! J'ai tout fait pour ne pas la voir comme une fille.

- Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas vexer Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce qui compte vraiment Harry ? Tes sentiments ? Ou ce que les gens attendent de toi ? Tu sais,

peut-être que tes sentiments sont partagés. Tu t'inquiètes pour Ron et c'est tout à ton honneur mais c'est de Ginny qu'il s'agit, pas de son frère.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais en amour Harry, sois brave et aies le courage de tes sentiments. Tu ne pourras que t'en sentir mieux.

- C'est ce que tu fais ? Tu assumes les tiens dorénavant ?

- Oui, j'essaye. Mais si ce que tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est ma position concernant Ron… Je te répondrai juste que j'ai choisi d'avancer et de ne plus

regarder en arrière.

Harry la regarde l'air mi-figue mi-raisin, un court instant.

- Tu m'épates Hermione. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais prendre un tel chemin de toi-même.

- J'imagine que c'est un compliment ?

- Bien sûr. Ron est aussi mon meilleur ami, mais je ne suis pas pour autant _forcément_ d'accord avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, et puis tu n'y es pour rien. Il se trouve juste que j'ai grandi.

- C'est vrai. Et tu as très bien grandi. Je te trouve… resplendissante.

- Harry !

Hermione sourit et dans un petit coup à l'épaule de son ami qui ébouriffe ses cheveux dans un geste tendre quand la porte s'ouvre sur Ginny.

- Tu es là Hermione ? Je viens te rendre ton livre…

Hermione observe intensément Harry qui rougit illico et se met à jouer avec les branches de ses lunettes et Ginny subitement timide qui n'ose pas avancer

plus avant dans la pièce et reste juste devant la porte qu'elle a refermée derrière elle.

- Ah ! Ginny. Merci pour ce livre, il doit m'aider pour mon cours de… Ah !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai oublié mon sac dans la salle commune et il y a le parchemin que je dois terminer pour le cours d'arithmancie ! Je file le récupérer.

Hermione quitte la chambre non sans adresser un sourire à Ginny qui ose à peine lever les yeux. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle avance tranquillement

vers la salle commune où elle s'installera confortablement pendant une bonne demi-heure. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursaute quand une main se

referme plus qu'elle ne se pose sur son épaule. Interloquée, elle relève la tête, et son regard tombe dans celui de Ron. Le visage du jeune homme reflète

une expression qu'elle ne lui a jamais vue et qui l'effraye un peu.

- Tu m'as fait peur Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu répondes à mes questions. Et cette fois, Harry ne sera pas là pour te sauver.

- Excuse-moi ?

Choquée, elle le regarde presser plus fort son épaule avant de venir enserrer son bras.

- Mais tu me fais mal, lâche-moi !

- Oh ! Non. C'est fini de jouer Hermione, fini de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Je t'ai bien regardée, et je sais qui t'a fait ce suçon ! Et si je le pouvais, j'irais

lui casser sa petite gueule à cet enfoiré…

- Ron ! Tu divagues complètement…

- Un salopard de Serpentard… Malefoy ! N'as-tu aucune fierté pour te laisser peloter par cette fouine ?

Hermione ouvre de grands yeux, mortifiée autant par la virulence des propos du jeune homme que par ses yeux trop brillants.

- Il n'y a pas assez de mecs à Gryffondor pour que tu ailles le voir, lui ?

- Tu n'as rien à me dire Ron ! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais…

- Non, tu ne le sais pas ! Sinon ce n'est pas vers Malefoy que tu te serais tournée.

Son cœur bat trop vite, trop fort. Mais pas d'excitation, non. Juste d'effroi face à Ron qui l'attrape par les épaules et la ramène vers lui.

- Tu avais envie qu'on t'embrasse ? Hum ? Qu'on te touche ? Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu me demander.

- Tu dérailles complètement mon pauvre, tu sors avec Lavande je te rappelle !

- Ne me parle pas d'elle !

Hermione pousse un petit cri de frayeur avant que Ron ne se penche vers elle et écrase ses lèvres sous les siennes, violemment. Ce n'est pas possible !

Mais que se passe-t-il ? Elle avait rêvé d'une telle chose, mais pas comme ça. Non, pas comme ça. Tant bien que mal, elle s'extraie de l'étreinte brutale du

jeune homme.

- Arrête ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais…

- Oh ! Si. Je fais ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps déjà..

Et Ron la reprend entre ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son cou, elle sent son souffle chaud, sa respiration rapide.

- Il a posé sa main sur toi… Je n'accepte pas une chose pareille. Je vais effacer tout ça et tout va redevenir comme avant.

Les lèvres de Ron se posent à la base de son cou, là où Malefoy a apposé sa marque. Effacer tout ça ? Comment Ron peut-il dire une chose pareille ? Lui

faire une chose pareille ? Il n'a pas le droit de la toucher comme il le fait, de lui imposer sa colère, sa violence. Il n'y a là, aucune trace d'amour.

- Lâche-moi. Lâche-moi !

Et elle le repousse brutalement finissant par lui assener une gifle retentissante.

- De quel droit poses-tu la main sur moi, Ron ? Hein ! De quel droit !

- Et toi ? Comment as-tu pu laisser une telle chose se produire ? C'est toi qui n'as pas le droit de nous trahir de cette manière ! Mais je les ai entendus

parler et je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute alors je veux bien te pardonner.

Pas de sa faute ? La pardonner ? Mais de quoi lui parle-t-il ?

- Pansy dit que tu lui as jeté un sort, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est lui qui t'a envoûté, j'en suis sûr.

- Tu déraisonnes…

- Non, c'est toi qui n'as plus toute ta tête ! Tu te laisses tripoter par Malefoy, tu le laisses te faire du pied en plein cours !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ce que je fais de ma vie privée ne te concerne en rien ! J'embrasse qui je veux, tu m'entends Ron ?

- S'il ne s'agit que de sexe, je peux sûrement t'aider à la place de Malefoy.

Que de sexe ? Mais pour qui la prend-il ? Comment ose-t-il ?

- Ron. C'est toi qui n'as clairement pas toute ta tête. J'ignore ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais je vais tout faire pour oublier ce que tu viens de me dire, afin de

pouvoir sauver ce qu'il reste encore de ce que je croyais être notre amitié…

Ron ne bouge pas, ne dis plus rien, et elle recule sans lui tourner le dos. Quand elle estime suffisante la distance qui les sépare, elle retourne en courant

à sa chambre. Harry et Ginny sont là à discuter mais ils cessent en la voyant rentrer.

- Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

En pleurs, la jeune fille se laisse tomber au sol et ses amis viennent aussitôt l'entourer de leurs bras. Elle se laisse bercer et évacue toute cette émotion

cette douleur qui lui comprime la poitrine. Elle est perdue. Et alors que Ron vient de lui montrer une facette de lui qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer, le visage

de Drago Malefoy, sa voix basse et tendre à son oreille lui reviennent. Elle aimerait qu'il soit là près d'elle, l'aidant à tout oublier.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nuits de folie**

**XVIII**

* * *

><p>Toute la matinée durant, une seule pensée virevolte dans son esprit. Elle ne va pas bien. Clairement, sa petite demoiselle de Gryffondor n'est pas dans<p>

son état normal. Même si sa démarche est altière, son port de tête volontaire et son déhanché toujours aussi diablement sexy, ses grands yeux révèlent

son malaise. Elle n'est pas venue prendre son petit-déjeuner ce matin et il ne l'a donc croisée qu'entre deux cours dans les couloirs, s'il ne s'était

légèrement déporté sur sa gauche afin de volontairement lui rentrer dedans, il est persuadé qu'elle ne l'aurait même pas vu. Quand leurs épaules se sont

cognées, la jeune fille a vivement redressé la tête, et le soulagement s'est dessiné sur les traits de son joli minois quand elle l'a reconnu. Il a esquissé un

petit sourire mais ses sourcils se sont froncés en notant les yeux rougis de la jeune fille. Granger s'est mordu la lèvre comme pour se retenir de lui parler

et elle l'a planté là pour son cours suivant après lui avoir lancé un regard presque implorant. Il s'est retourné pour la regarder s'éloigner, et sur son

passage, entendre les murmures d'appréciation qu'elle suscite parmi la population mâle de l'école. Oui, elle est très séduisante en plus d'être brillante,

mais cette combinaison explosive est _sienne_. C'est ce qu'il aimerait lancer à la tête de tous ces types qui bavent sur la jeune fille et osent poser leur

regard libidineux sur elle ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment, pas encore du moins. En attendant, il aimerait avoir ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi elle a l'air d'avoir

passé sa nuit à pleurer.

- Granger a la tête des mauvais jours, tu as une idée de ce qu'il a pu lui arriver ? Je ne pense pas que ce soient ses règles car durant cette période

délicate, les filles sont volontiers plus violentes et agressives.

- Désolé Blaise, mais la fuite ne passera pas par moi.

- La fuite ? Oh ! … Joli jeu de mots Drago, bien pensé ! Cela dit, tu ne comptes pas me faire de cachotteries n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis sérieux, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais compte sur moi pour y remédier très vite.

Il attend patiemment que les cours de la matinée s'achèvent et que le déjeuner soit annoncé il est beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Hermione Granger est une personne solide, elle n'implore pas. Et ce matin pourtant, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvertement lui adresser la parole

devant les autres, ses yeux lui ont fait passer un message. Elle ne va pas bien, et elle a besoin d'aide. Non, plus que ça, elle a besoin de _lui_. Et pour

qu'elle le laisse transparaître si clairement, la situation doit être préoccupante. Un nœud se forme dans son estomac. La première fois qu'il a vu la jeune

fille complètement déboussolée, elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état à cause de Weasley. Drago serre les poings sur ses genoux. Oui, il n'y a que _Weasley_

pour réduire Granger à une pauvre caricature d'elle-même. Lui, Drago Malefoy, n'accepte pas cet état de fait. Et il compte tout mettre en œuvre pour venir

à bout de cette anormalité. Il l'a pourtant prévenue, il ne partagera pas. Un Malefoy ne cède ni ne renonce jamais. Persuadé que les larmes de Granger

sont l'œuvre du rouquin débile, il est pressé de lui démolir le portrait il passe la matinée à échafauder des plans tous plus machiavéliques les uns que les

autres pour se venger de Ronald Weasley. Quand enfin le déjeuner arrive, il décide de partir à la recherche de Granger.

- Ne m'attends pas Blaise, je te rejoindrai à table.

- Très bien, je te garde ta place au chaud. Mais ne traîne pas trop sur la route mon Prince, je risque de me sentir bien seul sans toi…

Drago sourit brièvement avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où, il en est certain, il retrouvera Granger.

* * *

><p>Comme la fois précédente, il la voit assise contre le tronc de ce gros arbre aux branches tombantes, ses yeux fixent le vide devant elle. Il se laisse tomber<p>

à ses côtés, ne la quittant pas un instant du regard.

- Je suis là Granger. Je t'écoute.

La jeune fille ne paraît même pas surprise de son apparition, comme si elle avait vraiment attendu sa venue. Ses doigts triturent le tissu sombre de sa

robe de sorcier, et elle semble tenter mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Etrangement, j'attendais vraiment que tu me rejoignes ici. Mais j'ignorais que mes espérances seraient comblées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça et

encore moins pourquoi je le pense, mais… merci d'être là.

Granger se tait un bref instant puis pose son menton sur ses genoux repliés.

- Il s'est passé tant de choses, et si rapidement… J'ignore comment réagir à présent.

- Dis-moi ce qui te trouble, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider.

L'ombre d'un sourire vient s'esquisser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle relâche l'étreinte autour de ses jambes pour s'installer le plus confortablement

possible, le dos contre le tronc rugueux.

- Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour nous nous retrouverions assis l'un près de l'autre et que tu m'offrirais ton aide ?

Granger tourne son visage vers lui et il est frappé de ce mélange de douceur et de fragilité qu'elle lui offre. Mais où est sa fière Gryffondor ? Où est ce

sourire vainqueur qui lui sied si bien ? Bouleversé sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi, il porte sa main au visage de la jeune fille qui ferme les yeux,

paraissant s'abandonner à son contact. Il retient son souffle, tandis que sous la pulpe de ses doigts il peut sentir la peau veloutée et chaude.

- Je te propose mon aide, mon épaule. Et plus encore si tu le souhaites.

- Merci…

Granger referme les yeux et les larmes s'amoncellent sous ses paupières. Il la caresse longuement, tendrement, et il se sent presque _emporté_ par ses

sensations quand la main de la jeune fille se pose sur la sienne pour la presser plus fort contre son visage. Ensuite, elle le prend au mot et pose sa tête

sur son épaule. Naturellement, il passe son bras gauche autour de Granger et la serre contre lui.

- Et si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

La jeune fille reste silencieuse avant de pousser un soupir profond et douloureux.

- Moi… Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions. Je ne me suis jamais demandé ce que je voulais. Depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard, ma vie est sens

dessus-dessous. J'ai réussi à me faire des amis, alors que j'en avais été incapable jusque-là, et ils sont devenus ce qui compte le plus pour moi après ma

famille. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux et aujourd'hui encore d'ailleurs. En m'oubliant. En oubliant que moi aussi j'existe et que moi aussi je voudrai que

quelqu'un soit prêt à tout pour moi. Je sais que c'est prétentieux de ma part de réfléchir comme cela mais…

- Je t'arrête. Tu voudrais me faire croire que Potter et Weasley sont dignes de tous les sacrifices mais pas toi ? Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien ! Je n'ai rien de la jolie princesse en détresse. Qui aurait envie de venir me sauver ?

- Moi.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dis cela pour me faire plaisir ?

- Apprenez Mademoiselle Granger, qu'un Serpentard n'agit pas de cette manière. Je te dis les choses telles qu'elles sont.

- Tu es le premier à me dire ces paroles. Et même si elles devaient n'être que de simples paroles de consolation, cela me touche énormément. Tu sais… Je

suis une élève studieuse, une encyclopédie humaine, une miss je-sais-tout. Mais je suis aussi dotée de sensibilité. J'ai essayé de l'oublier, de la noyer

sous des dizaines de livres, de devoirs, de révisions. Et je me suis conformée à la vision que les autres ont de moi. Je ne veux plus. Je ne _peux_ plus.

Maintenant, je veux vivre et être moi, tout simplement. Et curieusement, cela m'est plus difficile que de réaliser une potion pour le professeur Rogue… Ce

n'est vraiment pas évident de rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle dont je ne connais même pas le dessin final. Alors je tâtonne, j'expérimente. Et quand j'ai

l'impression d'être arrivée à quelque chose… On essaye de me ramener en arrière. Et je trouve cela injuste ! Je n'ai jamais porté de jugement envers mes

amis, je les ai toujours acceptés tels qu'ils sont. J'aurai aimé qu'ils en fassent de même.

- N'est-ce pas justement ce que l'on attend de ses amis ? Veux-tu dire que ce sont eux qui ne sont pas à la hauteur ?

- Non ! Surtout pas. Harry et Ginny, ils m'encouragent eux. Ron, lui… Mais je présume que c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du éprouver plus que de

l'amitié pour lui, pour commencer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais c'est arrivé comme ça sans que je ne le recherche vraiment. Et c'est à ce même

moment d'ailleurs que les autres ont commencé à avancer, en me laissant derrière. Eux, je les voyais grandir, évoluer alors que moi je restais seule,

engluée dans mes doutes et mes indécisions. Oui… C'est exactement ça.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- C'est à mon tour de grandir. Je ne veux plus être seulement la Hermione acharnée des études, rat de bibliothèque. J'ai découvert que j'étais avant toute

chose, une femme. Une personnalité entière avec mes défauts et mes qualités. J'essaye de devenir plus féminine, de gagner en assurance mais pour lui,

ce ne sont que des artifices pour provoquer les hommes !

Granger a un petit reniflement avant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais devenue une fille de mauvaise vie… N'importe quoi ! Je voulais juste qu'ils le remarquent, que lui surtout remarque que

comme Cho, Parvati ou Lavande, je suis une femme. Intelligente, mais pas seulement. J'ai moi aussi des sentiments, des désirs… Je ne suis plus

l'adolescente pré-pubère de onze ans que j'étais la première fois que l'on s'est vu. Et ça me met en colère, je me sens si furieuse et si impuissante !

Il la laisse vider son sac, car il en est persuadé, c'est la première fois que la jeune fille exprime à voix haute ce qu'elle ressent réellement. Il ne l'interrompt

à aucun moment et se contente de la tenir contre lui, sa joue sur ses cheveux.

- Oui, ce sont la colère et la frustration qui ont été mon moteur et qui m'ont aidé à sortir de la prison que je me suis fabriquée, seule. Et ça a marché ! Je

me suis retrouvée à marcher la tête haute, fièrement, je ne ressentais plus le besoin de me cacher derrière mon uniforme et mes livres. Je suis devenue

une femme. Même Cormac est venu me relancer. Et ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Ron est devenu… jaloux. Et c'était exactement le résultat que

j'escomptais. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me pèse-t-il désormais ? Pourquoi son contact me glace-t-il le cœur ?

C'est son sang à lui qui gèle dans ses veines ! Son contact ? Veut-elle dire que Weasley a osé la toucher ?

- Hermione… Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Je savais qu'il n'était pas content de ma transformation, je voyais bien qu'il en était enragé mais je ne pensais pas… qu'il oserait m'embrasser. Et cet

instant que j'avais imaginé magique auparavant, s'est révélé ma pire expérience, et la pire catastrophe qui ait pu se produire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me

touche…

La jeune fille pleure dorénavant, et il la berce, en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

- Il ne te touchera plus, je te le promets. S'il n'a pas vu plus tôt la chance qui lui était offerte, il est trop tard pour lui aujourd'hui. Je ne le laisserai pas

faire.

Oh non ! Il ne laissera pas Weasley lui prendre Hermione.

- Drago… Je sais que je ne devrais pas me sentir si bien avec toi, que je trahis ma maison mais… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis si désolée !

- Pourquoi donc ? Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie, Hermione. Je te l'ai dis. Et puis, as-tu déjà oublié ? Je ne te partagerai pas. Et ne te préoccupe pas

d'un sujet aussi peu important que celui de nos maisons. Ça aussi, je t'ai prévenue. Si tu veux te battre contre moi, me résister, il faut trouver autre

chose…

La jeune fille le confronte un bref instant avant de repositionner sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- ça ferait un tel scandale, si on nous voyait ensemble ! Parfois je me dis… J'aurais bien aimé faire ta connaissance en d'autres circonstances.

- Ah ! Tu reconnais la supériorité de Serpentard ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Simplement, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force d'affronter les regards de tout Poudlard. Te rends-tu compte ? Je

snobe Ronald Weasley pour me réfugier auprès de toi, Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards. C'est tout simplement inimaginable ! Je suis sûre qu'une

telle chose ne s'est jamais produite dans toute l'histoire de l'école.

- Et bien ! Nous créerons un précédent, tout simplement. Et ne t'inquiète pas de ce que les gens pourront dire. Tout ce qui importe est toi. Et si cela

t'effraye, je serai fort pour nous deux.

Ses paroles et sa voix sont sereines, à l'image de ce qu'il ressent. Oui, il se fiche des autres, de leurs idées préconçues qui ne peuvent lui être appliquées.

Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne comptent pas. Devant Granger, rien d'autre n'existe. La jeune fille se serre davantage contre lui et soupire de bien-être. Il

savoure cet instant qui lui donne l'impression que _quelque chose_ est sur le point de se produire. Mais avant cela, il doit régler une affaire qu'il ne peut pas

laisser en suspens.

- Hermione, ma douce. Je sais que tu n'as pas mangé ce matin, et il est hors de question que tu sautes un nouveau repas. Autrement, où trouveras-tu

l'énergie pour me houspiller comme toi seule sait si bien le faire, hum ?

- Mais… Je ne veux pas…

- Tu ne veux pas le voir pour le moment, je sais. Mais il n'est pas question que cet incurable idiot te rende malade. Je sais, rends-toi aux cuisines et

demande aux elfes de maison de te préparer quelque chose. Et ne me parle pas de ton organisation obscure, la… Comment déjà ?

- La S.A.L.E.

- Oui, c'est ça. Il ne s'agit pas de leur donner du travail en plus, mais de préserver ta santé. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Oui, la jeune fille hoche la tête.

- Bien. Maintenant, tu vas être raisonnable et ne plus te préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Je prends la relève.

Il retire son bras d'autour de la jeune fille et se relève.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- ça, tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper. Tout ce qui importe est que tu retrouves ta hargne proverbiale.

- Je ne suis pas hargneuse !

Drago sourit et tend la main à la jeune fille afin de l'aider à se remettre debout.

- Tu vois ? Tu commences à redevenir toi-même et c'est une bonne chose.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Elle lève un regard inquiet et avide de reconnaissance sur lui, un regard qui lui brise le cœur. Il passe doucement le dos de sa main sur sa joue avant de

lui répondre.

- Hermione Granger ! La seule chose que je trouve ennuyeuse à ton propos, c'est ta trop grande proximité avec Potter et Weasley. Pour le reste, ne

change rien.

La jeune fille ébauche un petit sourire avant de repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Si fragile ! Si précieuse… Sans même y réfléchir, il se

retrouve à poser ses lèvres sur son front et la jeune fille soupire sous son baiser. Sa douce et précieuse Hermione…

* * *

><p>- Tu es sûr de toi ?<p>

- Bien évidemment. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Eh bien ! C'est tout de même une première. D'habitude, quand tu as une affaire de ce genre sur les bras, tu la délègues à tes deux loyaux gorilles.

Pourquoi faire une exception ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils fichent tout par terre. Tu les connais, je ne peux vraiment pas leur confier une mission aussi importante.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Et quand projettes-tu de t'en occuper ?

- Ce soir.

- Sérieusement ?

- Comme rarement. Certaines choses n'ont que trop duré.

Blaise avale des grains de raisin comme s'il s'agissait de pop-corn et il le regarde fixement comme s'il se trouvait devant un écran de cinéma.

- Veux-tu que je te serve de témoin dans ce duel à mort ? Allez, dis oui s'il te plaît !

- Si cela peut te faire plaisir.

- Quel est ton plan sinon ?

- Aller voir Weasley et lui arranger le portrait.

- Bien. Très bien. Simple et efficace, je te reconnais bien là. Mais encore ?

- Comment ça, mais encore ?

- Le lieu du crime, l'arme, ce genre de détails croustillants quoi !

- Le terrain de Quidditch, et j'aurai ma baguette.

- Enfin de l'action, il était vraiment temps. Je commençais à m'ennuyer.

- Tu n'as pas de nouvelle conquête en vue ?

- Oh ! Si bien sûr. Trois. Mais je suis lassé pour le moment et je préfère me consacrer exclusivement à toi mon amour.

- N'importe quoi…

Son ami lui sourit avant de se pencher davantage vers lui.

- A ton avis, comment Weasley va-t-il réagir ?

- Je l'ignore et m'en moque.

- Certes mon bon ami, certes. Mais comment vas-tu lui expliquer ton soudain intérêt pour Granger et ton agression directe ?

Drago hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

- Je n'ai rien à lui expliquer.

- Donc, tu vas aller le trouver pendant son entraînement de Quidditch et lui jeter un sort quelconque. Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne tes griefs contre

lui ? Le scénario est un peu maigre si tu veux mon avis.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour des choses si triviales ! Je te le dis tout net, demain Weasley sera de l'histoire ancienne, et Hermione n'aura à se soucier

que de _nous_.

Blaise l'observe, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et termine sa grappe de raisin blanc.

- Oh ! J'ai hâte d'y être. Les cours de l'après vont me sembler horriblement longs. La révolution est en marche, Drago !

Le jeune homme sourit largement et mord ensuite dans sa pomme. Il essuie distraitement le jus sucré qui coule sur son menton tout en observant la table

des Gryffondor. Hermione n'y est pas assise mais il sait qu'elle aura suivi son conseil et qu'elle aura recouru à l'assistance des elfes de maison pour son

repas. Weasley est entouré de Potter et de sa sœur et ces deux-là lui jettent de temps à autres de drôles de regards obliques, l'air ennuyé. Si même ses

amis se défient de lui, il ne lui sera que plus aisé de se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Parfait ! Revenant à sa propre table, il regarde Crabbe et Goyle qui ne

l'accompagneront surtout pas ce soir, en train de littéralement dévorer de larges parts de gâteaux au chocolat Pansy en pleines messes basses avec ses

amies et Blaise… qui l'étudie avec attention.

- Quoi ?

- Oh ! Si peu. Je me disais juste que tu as fait du chemin depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Comment dire ? Tu as comme qui dirait pris du galon. Tu prends

des risques, tu gagnes en assurance. Ce sont des qualités qui vont te rendre encore plus irrésistible auprès des filles. Je suis heureux que Granger existe,

autrement tu me disputerais le titre de galant de Poudlard. Quelle horreur ! Je frissonne, rien que de penser que les filles pourraient se détourner de moi,

pour toi…

- Les autres filles ne m'intéressent pas.

- Peut-être ! mais ça les autres filles l'ignorent. Salazar Serpentard bénisse Hermione Granger ! Tiens, quand tu en auras terminé avec toute cette affaire,

j'irai l'embrasser histoire de lui montrer à quel point je lui suis reconnaissant.

Drago s'empare aussitôt son couteau à la pointe bien aiguisée, et le fait danser devant les yeux de son ami.

- Pas besoin d'aller jusque-là, Blaise. Un simple merci sera largement apprécié.

- Ah ! Tu crois ? Peut-être bien oui. Euh ! Pourrais-tu éloigner ton couteau s'il te plaît ? Un accident est bien vite arrivé.

Drago fait mine d'avoir un mauvais geste et son coude dérape. Le couteau retombe sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

- Oh ! Désolé.

- Je te jure, qu'est-ce que tu es devenu susceptible ! Pf !

Le jeune homme regarde son ami sous ses cils baissés il ne se débarrasse pas de Weasley pour le voir remplacer par Blaise.

- Contente-toi de m'accompagner ce soir. Dans l'immédiat, ton seul souci est Weasley.

- Bien mon prince, le message est passé. Aucun homme en dehors de sa seigneurie ne posera ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur sa dulcinée.

- Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça.

Blaise se met à rire gaiement, à s'en tenir les côtes presque. Oui, le prince de Serpentard revient de loin !

* * *

><p>Ce n'est pas un heureux hasard, si en parvenant aux abords du terrain de Quidditch, lui et Blaise ne voient que Potter et Weasley perchés sur leur balai.<p>

Il savait parfaitement qu'ils les y trouveraient seuls, grâce à l'entraînement personnel du rouquin débile. Il a plu dans l'après-midi et ses chaussures

s'enfoncent dans la terre molle, salissant ses fines chaussures en cuir, mais il n'en a cure. A vrai dire, il ressent juste une vive excitation à l'idée de sa

confrontation tant attendue avec Weasley.

- Tu es prêt Drago ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Les deux jeunes hommes pénètrent plus avant sur le terrain et ils n'ont pas à attendre longtemps avant que Potter et Weasley ne s'aperçoivent de leur

présence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ? Barrez-vous tout de suite !

- Pour qui te prends-tu Potter, pour t'adresser à nous de cette manière ? Il manque singulièrement d'éducation je trouve.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Drago. Je me demande quel genre de manières on enseigne à Gryffondor ! J'imagine qu'un minimum de courtoisie est déjà

trop demander !

Drago et Blaise sourient dédaigneusement tandis que Weasley descend de son antique balais, pour venir à leur rencontre. Les traits de son visage sont

déformés par la rage, il va se faire un plaisir de le pousser à bout.

- Laisse Harry ! Au contraire, ça tombe très bien qu'ils soient là. Ça m'évitera d'avoir à le chercher.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Weasley, c'est justement pour toi que je suis venu.

- Ron ! C'est quoi cette histoire entre Malefoy et toi ?

- T'occupe Harry, rien d'intéressant.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur ce point, Weasley ! Ce qui nous amène est au contraire très intéressant. En revanche Potter, je te demanderai de ne

pas intervenir dans les prochaines minutes, quoi qu'il se passe.

- Tu me demandes de rester sagement ici pendant que Malefoy s'en prendra à Ron ? Tu n'es pas sérieux Zabini.

Blaise soupire doucement, l'air désolé, avant de s'approcher le plus tranquillement du monde de Potter il baisse alors le son de sa voix pour n'être

entendu que de lui seul.

- Et pourtant si. Vois-tu Potter, il y a certaines choses qui ne peuvent être réglées que par les principaux protagonistes. Et dans ce cas bien précis, toi et

moi ne sommes que des figurants. Je peux convenir que la situation est inédite ! Je ne te demande pas ton approbation, juste un accord de principe. En

tant qu'homme et en tant qu'ami, j'ai le devoir de te convaincre de ne pas bouger de là où tu te trouves. Autrement, je saurai t'y forcer et je préfèrerai ne

pas en arriver là.

Potter darde ses étincelants yeux verts sur lui, le transperçant de toutes parts mais le corps du jeune homme finit par se détendre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Et je ne peux pas te promettre que je n'interviendrai pas si Malefoy devait agir traîtreusement

comme à son habitude. Mais… Je veux savoir. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Hermione ?

- Très bonne question Potter. Très pertinente même. Presque digne d'un Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor redirige alors son attention vers son ami et Drago qui se sont sensiblement rapprochés l'un de l'autre et s'observent à présent en chiens de

faïence.

- Ron ! Je pense que c'est le moment de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione. Depuis hier soir, il suffit qu'elle entende prononcer ton nom pour se

mettre à pleurer…

- Ah oui ! Et bien je peux te dire qu'elle n'a pas versé suffisamment de larmes pour essuyer sa faute.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Lui ! Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander ! Il passe son temps à la reluquer et à lui faire du pied en cours ! Cormac ne lui suffisait pas, il lui fallait Malefoy aussi.

Tu te rends compte ! Comment veux-tu que je laisse passer une telle chose ?

Potter semble choqué et se tourne vers Drago comme s'il attendait une confirmation de sa part.

- ça te pose un problème, Potter ? Bah ! Quand bien même, cela m'est complètement égal. Je n'ai que faire des aboiements de…

- Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes divagations. Mais si ce que Ron dit est vrai…

Potter retourne sur ses pas et se dirige vers Blaise, à la limite du terrain, à la fureur de Weasley.

- Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu es de leur côté ! Ces sales Serpentards…

- Arrête, Ron. Il ne s'agit pas de Malefoy. Il s'agit d'Hermione. Elle est mon amie, et je suis avec elle.

- Quoi ! Et moi alors ? Je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami ?

- Ron ! Ça suffit. Hermione… Elle a toujours été là pour nous, a toujours tout fait pour nous rendre service et nous faire plaisir. Arrête d'être aussi égoïste !

Elle aussi a le droit d'être heureuse. Je n'approuve pas plus que toi le choix de Malefoy, mais je n'ai certainement pas le droit de lui faire la moindre

remarque.

- Tu dérailles Harry, comme elle ! Mais moi, j'ai encore toute ma tête et il est hors de question que j'accepte…

- Mais arrête de toujours tout ramener à toi ! Il est trop tard maintenant, tu ne le vois donc pas ? Hermione, elle, elle se pliait en quatre pour toi, elle te

souriait tout le temps. Mais ça, tu ne le voyais pas bien sûr, tu étais trop occupé à fourrer ta langue dans la gorge de Lavande ! Tout le monde savait, tout

le monde sauf toi. Merde ! A quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'intéresse seulement maintenant, hein ! Parce que tu réalises enfin qu'elle est une

femme attirante avec beaucoup de succès auprès des mecs ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La cacher loin des yeux du monde et la garder pour toi seul ? Ron…

Hermione n'est pas un objet dont tu peux réclamer la propriété. Elle t'a tendu un nombre incalculable de perches et toi tu… Putain ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu

m'obliges à te dire tout ça ?

Les yeux de Potter lancent des éclairs, et sa main se serre avec force sur le manche de son balai. Blaise contemple les deux Gryffondor et saisit l'histoire

de ce trio inséparable et de ses déchirements internes. Ah ! L'amour… Drago serre férocement les poings et semble sur le point d'exploser. De toute

évidence, les vérités que Potter a assenées à Weasley ne lui plaisent pas le moins du monde.

- Potter ! Tu as raison de dire que c'est trop tard pour lui. Aujourd'hui, celui que Granger veut, c'est _moi_.

- Tu rêves Malefoy ! Je sais parfaitement que tout ça c'est du vent. Tu l'as envoûtée, j'en suis sûr. Je vous ai entendu toi et Pansy, et je sais que tu y es

pour quelque chose. Autrement, Hermione n'aurait jamais posé ses yeux sur toi, c'est clair !

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'artifices pour lui plaire ! Seul un nul de ton genre a recours à ce genre de choses !

Blaise secoue la tête et retient à grand peine l'envie qu'il lui prend de se racler la gorge. Quelle mauvaise foi de la part de son prince ! Mais… Il imagine

qu'en amour, tous les moyens sont bons.

- Ta gueule Malefoy ! Hermione n'est pas à portée, elle n'a rien à voir avec toi !

- La ferme toi-même Weasley ! C'est toi qui n'as pas à poser la main sur elle ! Fais-toi une raison, elle est à moi et à personne d'autre !

- Jamais !

Blaise pousse un soupir résigné lorsque Drago et Weasley se jettent l'un sur l'autre, en criant des insultes, le plus fort possible.

- Zabini… C'est vrai tout ça ? Je veux dire… Il est sérieux pour Hermione ?

- Eh bien ! Aussi étrange que cela puisse te sembler, oui. Sincèrement je pense.

Blaise songe en son for intérieur à quel point Drago est honnête envers Granger, car s'il en était autrement, il aurait menacé son rival avec sa baguette et

ne serait pas en train de se battre à _mains nues_.

- C'était donc lui. C'est Malefoy qui a transformé Hermione ? Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse ces derniers temps… Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Pas

même avec Krum.

Potter énonce ses pensées à voix haute plus qu'il ne les partage avec lui, mais cela lui suffit à comprendre que Poudlard est sur le point de connaître son

plus gros scandale. Oh ! Oh ! La situation est de plus en plus intéressante. Et il sait quoi faire pour pimenter davantage la partie…

* * *

><p>Haletant, Drago essuie le sang au coin de ses lèvres. Weasley n'a pas manqué son coup et dans sa bouche il goûte le fer âcre. Ses cheveux ne sont plus<p>

impeccablement plaqués sur son crâne et sa robe de sorcier a son col déchiré, mais il s'en fiche. Il n'a qu'une envie, assommer Weasley et le punir d'avoir

un jour été aimé d'Hermione Granger. Il se remet à pleuvoir et la boue du terrain lui rend difficile la tâche mais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation il se relance à

l'assaut et parvient à envoyer son poing droit dans le menton pointu du grand roux, projetant sa tête vers l'arrière.

- Connard ! Je vais te tuer !

Plus grand, Weasley se jette sur lui et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, l'entraîne avec lui dans sa chute. La boue amortit le choc mais il se retrouve à lutter

avec le Gryffondor pour prendre le dessus. Ils roulent l'un sur l'autre, se donnant à intervalles réguliers de nouveaux coups de pieds et de poings, de plus

en plus violents. Weasley croit avoir l'avantage quand du genou il le frappe en plein plexus, lui coupant la respiration et le laissant prostré au sol, mais sa

joie est de courte durée. Drago revient à lui, plus en colère que jamais, et il envoie sa jambe droite dans les chevilles de son adversaire, le ramenant au

sol, face la première dans la terre.

- La boue te va si bien Weasley ! Voilà un soin de beauté à la portée de ta famille…

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma famille ! Et je t'interdis de t'approcher d'Hermione !

- Dans tes rêves, Weasley ! Le présent et le futur, c'est elle et moi !

A nouveau, ils s'empoignent violemment, cherchant à blesser l'autre, à se rassurer de cette manière que le bon droit est de leur côté et non de celui de

l'autre.

La pluie tombe drue sur eux, leurs vêtements sont couverts de boue, et leur visage est maculé de terre. Mais dans leur folle mêlée, ils finissent par

percevoir une voix qui essaye de couvrir le tumulte de leur cœur, de petites mains qui essayent de les séparer. Hermione Granger. Drago se calme

instantanément, quand la jeune fille s'interpose entre lui et Weasley, il regarde ses cheveux mouillés et plaqués contre son visage, ses grands yeux

emplis d'effroi, sa chemise blanche, trempée contre sa peau. Un élan étrange lui gonfle le cœur et il laisse sa main replacer délicatement une longue

mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Ne la touche pas ! Hermione, viens par-là.

- Certainement pas. Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi.

- Hermione !

La jeune fille demeure entre eux, perdue, clairement déchirée entre deux voies. Mais quand Weasley se permet de l'attraper par l'épaule, Drago voit

rouge.

- Ne pose pas ta sale main sur elle !

- Sale, ma main ? Quelque part, tu n'as pas tort. Hermione, ne me forces pas davantage à me souiller les mains. Je te rappelle que tu es une Gryffondor, je

suis un Gryffondor. Je ne devrais pas avoir à me salir les mains contre un Serpentard. Toi qui es intelligente, ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas ce

que je dis.

Hermione a un mouvement de recul devant Weasley et Drago vient se positionner devant elle, la soustrayant à la vue du Gryffondor.

- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton Weasley ou tu risques de le regretter.

Personne ne parle aussi familièrement à la jeune fille, lui seulement !

- Hermione ! Ta petite comédie a assez duré, tu viens avec moi maintenant.

Mais la jeune fille ne semble pas décidée à l'écouter et Drago sent ses mains serrer fort sa robe de sorcier et son front contre son dos.

- Hors de question Weasley. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Jamais.

Le grand roux reste debout sous la pluie, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, avant de quitter le terrain sans un regard en arrière. Potter quitte sa

place auprès de Blaise et finit par suivre son ami, non sans avoir ébouriffé affectueusement les cheveux de la jeune fille, restée le visage enfouit contre

son dos.

- Malefoy ! Je trouve toujours que tu es une immonde fouine. Mais si Hermione arrive à voir autre chose en toi…

Le jeune homme laisse la fin de sa phrase en suspend avant de s'adresser à son amie.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Il finira par recouvrer la raison.

La jeune fille toujours réfugiée derrière son dos émet un petit bruit étranglé. Que Weasley recouvre ou pas la raison, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il sait juste

qu'Hermione ne pleurera plus à cause de lui.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nuits de folie**

**XIX**

- Hermione… Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry la regarde, et ses yeux verts sont pleins d'inquiétude. Il s'est agenouillé devant elle et a posé ses mains sur son giron. Non, elle ne veut vraiment

pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Et comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle se frotte le menton d'une main nerveuse tout en songeant pourtant à quel point le fait

de se confier la soulagerait. Mais malgré ce qu'_il_ lui a fait, elle ne veut pas obliger Harry à prendre parti contre Ron. Ils sont amis après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se réveillera et réalisera que tout ce qui s'est produit n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

- Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Tu es sûre ? Harry paraît plus que sceptique devant sa réponse, il pourrait difficilement en être autrement après cette nouvelle crise de larmes qui l'a

secouée.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai juste été… prise au dépourvu.

- C'est encore mon frère ? C'est Ron bien sûr.

- Ron ? Non… Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?

Et elle échoue complètement. Lamentablement même. Les larmes se remettent à glisser sur ses joues et elle s'empresse de cacher son visage dans ses

mains. C'est comme ça depuis qu'elle est retournée à sa chambre où elle a retrouvé Harry et Ginny. Elle alterne sourires faux et torrents de larmes, ces

derniers se déclenchant systématiquement à chaque fois que le mot « Ron » est prononcé. Le prénom du jeune homme lui semble comme du sel que l'on

jetterait sur sa plaie béante. Elle a l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de le protéger Hermione. A ce que je sache, il n'a jamais fait le moindre effort. Il mérite une bonne leçon !

- Tu es dure Ginny.

- Non Harry, pas du tout. C'est peut-être parce que je suis une fille que je ressens les choses de cette manière mais il a beau être mon frère, je n'apprécie

pas sa manière de se conduire avec Hermione. Il est grossier, insensible, infiniment buté et le pire de tout il ne se remet jamais en question. Il est mon

frère et je l'aime, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'en tant qu'homme, il est lamentable.

Hermione parvient à rire au travers de ses larmes. L'aurait-elle voulu qu'elle ne serait pas parvenue à si bien décrire le jeune homme. Oui, Ron est tout ce

que Ginny vient de citer, et pire encore. Il est également cruel. Violent. Effrayant. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé penser à lui en de pareils termes. Jusqu'à

peu, il était Ron. Il était ce grand jeune homme à l'allure dégingandée, au sourire maladroit et aux yeux aussi clairs que le ciel. Il était l'image parfaite d'un

Gryffondor avec ses cheveux rouges et sa personnalité solaire. Elle le croyait simple et si prévisible ! Il lui a juste prouvé qu'elle se trompait et qu'elle ne le

connaissait pas. Après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, il lui réservait encore des surprises malheureusement peu agréables. Il lui a révélé un aspect

sombre et brutal, en contradiction totale avec l'image qu'elle avait de lui. Connaît-on jamais ses proches ? A quel point s'est-elle donc trompée sur son

compte ? A-t-elle jamais compris qui le jeune homme était ?

- Je ne tiens pas spécialement à prendre sa défense ou à me faire l'avocat du diable, mais je ne peux pas ne rien dire. Je me suis disputé assez souvent

avec lui pour savoir qu'il peut se montrer d'une bêtise sans limite, mais il n'est pas méchant. Il ne ferait jamais de mal volontairement, surtout pas à toi

Hermione.

- Tu crois ça ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne me blesserait jamais ?

Sa voix monte dangereusement dans les aigus et ses mains qu'elle retire de son visage permettent à ses amis de voir ses yeux trempés de larmes. Harry

semble dérouté et Ginny vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je t'en prie Hermione, ne le couvre pas. Ne pense pas que je ne pourrais pas t'aider parce que vous êtes tous les deux mes amis. Tu le sais ? Tu

comptes énormément pour moi, tu es comme ma sœur. Et je n'accepte pas de devoir te regarder pleurer sans rien faire.

- Harry a raison, laisse-nous t'aider.

- C'est dur Ginny, trop dur…

Hermione éclate en pleurs, entre les bras de Harry et de Ginny. Elle ne rejette pas l'aide de ses amis, c'est juste… qu'elle n'est pas prête à faire exploser

leur groupe. A la vérité, elle se sent coupable. Coupable d'avoir initié le changement, coupable d'avoir voulu que Ron la regarde comme une femme. Les

_amis_ ne sont pas censés avoir de sexe, ni nourrir de sentiments amoureux les uns envers les autres. Elle n'aurait jamais du considérer Ron autrement que

Harry. Cela fait des années qu'ils forment un trio et elle ne veut pas être celle par qui le scandale arrive, celle qui aura fait voler en éclat leur amitié si

précieuse à leurs yeux. Alors, elle doit prendre sur elle, elle doit tout oublier, tout enfermer au fond d'elle-même. Elle doit arrêter d'inquiéter Harry, arrêter

d'avoir mal au cœur et arrêter de pleurer comme une enfant. Elle a fait semblant pendant des années d'être au-dessus de ses sentiments, elle a prétendu

être ce que les autres voulaient qu'elles soient. Rien ne l'empêche de recommencer. Elle peut parfaitement renoncer à son bien-être, à cette joie de se

sentir femme, ce plaisir d'être elle-même. Elle peut renoncer à vivre ? Renoncer à ce qu'elle a découvert et ressenti entre les bras de Drago Malefoy ? Une

pierre lourde tombe dans le fond de son estomac. Non, ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi le devrait-elle ? Ron le champion de l'indécision s'est-il un jour

donné ne serait-ce que le dixième de la peine qu'elle se donne ? A-t-il un instant pensé à elle lorsqu'il ouvrait ses bras à Lavande ? A-t-il déployé des

trésors de sensibilité pour l'épargner ? A chacune de ces questions, la réponse est catégorique. Non. Parce qu'il n'a jamais pris le temps de s'inquiéter

pour les autres, de s'intéresser vraiment à elle, il ignore ce qu'elle endure par sa faute et se permet le comportement le plus insultant envers elle et foule

ses sentiments au pied. Et c'est pour pareil égoïste qu'elle devrait taire les cris qui menacent de l'étouffer ? Oh ! Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir se

résoudre à pareille extrémité. Elle n'est pas sûre non plus qu'il mérite un tel sacrifice de sa part. Ses larmes changent à mesure que ses pensées défilent.

Elle est toujours immensément triste bien sûr, défaite. Mais au milieu de cette boule de souffrance et d'angoisse, une flamme rouge apparaît. La colère. La

colère d'être si peu considérée. Sa colère de toujours être celle qui pense aux autres avant de songer à son propre bien. Sa colère contre lui qui la

contraint à se poser les questions qu'elle a toujours écartées et sa colère contre elle-même pour s'être négligée si longtemps. Oui, Ginny a raison dans le

fond. Mais… Tout comme elle a eu du mal à renoncer à son amour pour Ron, elle ne peut pas encore renoncer à son amitié. Elle est tiraillée entre deux

tendances et en fonction de la décision qu'elle prendra, elle devra renoncer à quelque chose. Hermione frissonne, apeurée par l'ampleur de l'enjeu. Que

Godric Gryffondor lui vienne en aide ! Par le passé, elle a affronté des créatures fantastiques et effrayantes mais elle a le sentiment qu'aucune de ces

épreuves ne lui a demandé autant de courage que le fait de s'affronter elle-même.

* * *

><p>Elle s'est réveillée en sueur, le cœur battant, mais pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, ses rêves n'ont pas été teintés d'érotisme. Elle se trouvait<p>

sur le quai d'une gare perdue en pleine campagne, à attendre un train qui n'arrivait pas. Elle portait des vêtements moldus, une veste en cuir sur une

paire de jeans et de grosses chaussures pour se protéger du vent froid. Elle était seule sur le quai à attendre. Attendre quoi donc ? Un improbable miracle

? Une intervention magique ? Et alors que le train faisait son entrée en gare, et s'arrêtait devant elle, toutes lumières allumées, rempli d'hommes et de

femmes riant _au chaud_, elle avait oublié ce qu'elle faisait là sur le quai et regardait les portes ouvertes sans pour autant monter à bord. Elle s'est réveillée

à ce moment, apeurée. Elle ne comprend que trop bien le message qui lui a été envoyé, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ce rêve mais pour ne pas

avoir à cogiter sur certains sujets pernicieux, elle s'est toujours réfugiée derrière la matière et la raison. Hier, elle se disait donc qu'un rêve n'était qu'un

rêve mais aujourd'hui son inconscient la terrorise. La jeune fille se passe de l'eau froide sur le visage et ferme les yeux un bref instant, ses mains en appui

sur le rebord du lavabo. L'eau roule en perles serrées sur son front, le long de son nez, lui rafraîchissant la peau et momentanément les idées. Elle

s'asperge une nouvelle fois avant de se frotter vigoureusement le visage avec sa serviette. Enfin, elle ouvre les yeux et affronte le miroir. Sa peau est

toute rose du traitement qu'elle lui a infligée et ne détonne pas avec ses yeux gonflés. Des yeux qui disent à qui veut l'entendre : « Eh ! J'ai passé la nuit

à pleurer » . Comme à chaque fois, elle se demande bien pourquoi elle s'est mise dans un état pareil. Ronald Weasley s'est conduit de manière déplorable

? Elle n'en est pas responsable. Non, elle n'a à répondre que de ses propres actes qui pour le moment n'ont rien de répréhensible. Des hommes lui font la

cour ? Elle est devenue « super canon » comme le lui dit Ginny ? _Resplendissante_, ainsi que la complimente Harry ? Et alors ? C'est ce qu'elle aurait du être

depuis longtemps déjà. Oui, elle n'a à rougir de rien. C'est ce dont elle aimerait se persuader mais n'y parvient qu'à moitié et c'est pour cette raison,

qu'elle a décidé de ne pas assister au petit déjeuner. Elle ne se sent pas prête encore à affronter celui qui est devenu son épouvantard. Le légendaire

courage des Gryffondor lui fait horriblement défaut, lui faisant presque honte… Elle se prépare lentement, enfile ses chaussettes montantes noires, sa

jupe qu'elle hésite à rallonger jusqu'à ses genoux avant de se raviser et son chemisier qu'elle déboutonne légèrement sous son gilet à manches courtes.

Elle arrange ses cheveux et regarde son reflet à nouveau. Il lui paraît terriblement nu et fragile, alors elle s'empare de son gloss, maquille ses lèvres et se

vaporise un peu de _Beauté Sauvage_. Elle se sent moins nue, moins vulnérable. Elle se sent un peu mieux, assez pour supporter la journée à venir.

Hermione ferme les yeux, inspire et expire jusqu'à ce que le calme l'envahisse. Elle n'est plus une enfant et prend ses propres décisions, c'est tout ce qui

compte aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>En marchant dans les couloirs, elle ne peut s'empêcher de guetter la silhouette de Ron. Pas par envie de voir le jeune homme mais par précaution. Elle<p>

souhaite avoir le choix du lieu et de l'heure de leur prochaine confrontation. En entrant en cours, elle choisit de ne pas s'installer à côté de ses amis, elle a

besoin de temps pour élaborer sa stratégie Harry ne lui fera pas la moindre réflexion, quant à Ron, sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Sans la regarder,

et en sortant ses affaires de son sac, il manifeste son _désaccord_.

- C'est décevant de voir à quel point les gens changent…

- De quoi parles-tu Ron ?

- Moi ? Juste une idée qui me passe par la tête.

- Alors tu as de drôles d'idées.

- Pas tant que ça. J'ai juste réalisé qu'on n'était jamais mieux trahi que par ses proches.

- Je t'assure Ron, tu as vraiment de drôles d'idées. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Rien.

Le ton du jeune homme signifie que la conversation est close son cœur se serre. La remarque de Ron lui est très clairement adressée et elle est affectée

malgré ses résolutions. Harry l'a bien compris et à moment du cours, il se retourne vers elle, lui adressant un signe d'encouragement de la tête. L'idée que

son ami ne la laissera pas tomber lui remonte le moral. Elle ne doit pas laisser les humeurs de Ron lui gâcher la sienne, sous aucun prétexte. Après tout,

celui qui a des torts ici, c'est lui. Il est hors de question qu'elle se laisse avoir par ses basses manœuvres, elle ne le laissera pas inverser les rôles. C'est

lui qui a mal agi avec elle et a eu un comportement discutable. S'il voulait l'embrasser, rien ne l'empêchait de faire les choses correctement, dans l'ordre. Il

n'avait qu'à lui proposer de sortir avec lui et de devenir sa petite amie. Même Drago Malefoy n'a pas agit de manière aussi abjecte. Bien qu'il ait forcé leur

premier baiser, il ne l'a jamais violentée – ou alors agréablement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils appartiennent à la même maison qu'il a des droits sur elle. Elle

n'a jamais pu revendiquer le moindre droit sur lui, alors de quoi se mêle-t-il ? Quelle arrogance chez le jeune homme ! Elle ouvre sèchement son livre à la

page indiquée et entre deux prises de notes, dans sa tête, appelle Ron par tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaît…

- On se voit au déjeuner ?

Hermione revient à elle et lève le nez de son manuel pour rencontrer le regard de Harry. Le déjeuner ? Elle ne sait pas trop.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Elle lui sourit, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, elle sera loin de la table des Gryffondor. Il s'agit d'un pieux mensonge pour ne pas

alarmer son ami. Elle se dirige vers son cours d'arithmancie, perdue dans ses pensées brumeuses où il est question entre autre de train à perdre et de

froid hivernal quand le contact abrupt d'une épaule contre la sienne lui fait relever la tête. Elle soupire presque de soulagement alors qu'elle croise le

regard si particulier de Drago Malefoy le jeune homme lui adresse un de ces petits sourires dont lui seul a le secret et qui lui fait ressortir une douce

chaleur. Une chaleur qui lui dit qu'elle n'est pas seule pour affronter ses angoisses. Il y a Harry, Ginny et… Drago. Oui, elle en est convaincue, Drago lui

viendrait en aide si elle le lui demandait. Et si elle osait ? Si elle osait lui ouvrir son cœur ? Il ne connaît pas son histoire, et elle sait qu'il ne la jugerait pas.

C'est exactement ce dont elle a besoin. Mais elle ne peut pas lui demander d'aide, ne serait-ce que lui adresser la parole devant tout le monde. Alors, elle

lui adresse un petit regard avant de continuer son chemin. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il appartienne à la maison des Serpentards ? Sans cela, elle n'aurait pas à

traverser toutes ces épreuves. Hermione fronce les sourcils. Cette assertion est complètement fausse. Drago n'est pas le problème. Il s'agit d'elle. Et de

ce fichu train.

* * *

><p>Alors que tous les étudiants se dirigent gaiement vers la Grand Salle pour le déjeuner, elle prend le chemin inverse, et pas pour écumer les rayons de la<p>

bibliothèque, une fois n'est pas coutume. Lentement, elle marche en direction de son lieu de repos, là où ses amis n'auront pas idée d'aller la chercher. Le

gros arbre aux branches tombantes lui ouvre grand les bras et elle s'assied à son pied, déposant son sac auprès d'elle sur l'herbe fraîche. Elle souffle

doucement, réfléchissant à quel point elle aurait besoin de se confier, de vider ce _trop-plein_ de tout ce qu'elle trimballe depuis si longtemps. Elle se sent

prête dorénavant à dévoiler tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas confier la veille encore à Harry ou Ginny. Ces deux-là sont trop proches d'elle, elle ignore s'ils

seraient à même de la comprendre, elle qui a toujours fui. Et comme s'il avait entendu son appel silencieux, le jeune homme vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. A

la même place que la fois précédente.

- Je suis là Granger. Je t'écoute.

La voix bien modulée de Drago Malefoy rompt le silence environnant et elle réfléchit à la _manière_ de dire ce qu'elle a à dire.

- Etrangement, j'attendais vraiment que tu me rejoignes ici. Mais j'ignorais que mes espérances seraient comblées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça et

encore moins pourquoi je le pense, mais… merci d'être là.

Elle soupire et pose son menton sur ses genoux repliés, elle hésite à formuler la suite.

- Il s'est passé tant de choses, et si rapidement… J'ignore comment réagir à présent.

- Dis-moi ce qui te trouble, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider.

Il y a tant d'aplomb dans la voix du jeune homme, qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

- Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour nous nous retrouverions assis l'un près de l'autre et que tu m'offrirais ton aide ?

Elle se tourne enfin vers Drago et le regarde droit dans les yeux, elle ne détourne pas son regard quand il vient poser doucement la main sur sa joue. Elle

finit par fermer les yeux et par se laisser envahir par les sensations que lui provoque ce contact. Elle aime sentir la main de Drago sur sa peau, et cette

force qu'il lui transmet ainsi.

- Je te propose mon aide, mon épaule. Et plus encore si tu le souhaites.

- Merci…

Vraiment, elle le remercie. Et de s'entendre dire ces paroles qui lui semblent si sincères, elle sent les larmes monter à ses paupières closes. Drago se met

à caresser doucement sa joue et d'elle-même sa main vient se poser par-dessus celle du jeune homme pour la presser plus fort contre son visage. Oh ! Il

lui est tellement bon de sentir que l'on s'inquiète pour elle ! Elle en a tellement envie, tellement besoin ! Et dans le même mouvement, elle vient se

réfugier contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou alors que Drago l'entoure de son bras.

- Et si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

Elle ne sait par où commencer. Parce que l'incident avec Ron n'est jamais que l'aboutissement d'une longue succession d'erreurs. Si elle veut être

honnête, elle doit admettre que tout part d'elle. Réellement.

- Moi… Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions. Je ne me suis jamais demandé ce que je voulais. Depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard, ma vie est sens

dessus-dessous. J'ai réussi à me faire des amis, alors que j'en avais été incapable jusque-là, et ils sont devenus ce qui compte le plus pour moi après ma

famille. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux et aujourd'hui encore d'ailleurs. En m'oubliant. En oubliant que moi aussi j'existe et que moi aussi je voudrai que

quelqu'un soit prêt à tout pour moi. Je sais que c'est prétentieux de ma part de réfléchir comme cela mais…

- Je t'arrête. Tu voudrais me faire croire que Potter et Weasley sont dignes de tous les sacrifices mais pas toi ? Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien ! Je n'ai rien de la jolie princesse en détresse. Qui aurait envie de venir me sauver ?

- Moi

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dis cela pour me faire plaisir ?

- Apprenez Mademoiselle Granger, qu'un Serpentard n'agit pas de cette manière. Je te dis les choses telles qu'elles sont.

- Tu es le premier à me dire ces paroles. Et même si elles devaient n'être que de simples paroles de consolation, cela me touche énormément. Tu sais… Je

suis une élève studieuse, une encyclopédie humaine, une miss je-sais-tout. Mais je suis aussi dotée de sensibilité. J'ai essayé de l'oublier, de la noyer

sous des dizaines de livres, de devoirs, de révisions. Et je me suis conformée à la vision que les autres ont de moi. Je ne veux plus. Je ne _peux_ plus.

Maintenant, je veux vivre et être moi, tout simplement. Et curieusement, cela m'est plus difficile que de réaliser une potion pour le professeur Rogue… Ce

n'est vraiment pas évident de rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle dont je ne connais même pas le dessin final. Alors je tâtonne, j'expérimente. Et quand j'ai

l'impression d'être arrivée à quelque chose… On essaye de me ramener en arrière. Et je trouve cela injuste ! Je n'ai jamais porté de jugement envers mes

amis, je les ai toujours acceptés tels qu'ils sont. J'aurai aimé qu'ils en fassent de même.

- N'est-ce pas justement ce que l'on attend de ses amis ? Veux-tu dire que ce sont eux qui ne sont pas à la hauteur ?

Hermione a un haut le cœur.

- Non ! Surtout pas. Harry et Ginny, ils m'encouragent eux. Ron, lui… Mais je présume que c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du éprouver plus que de

l'amitié pour lui, pour commencer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais c'est arrivé comme ça sans que je ne le recherche vraiment. Et c'est à ce même

moment d'ailleurs que les autres ont commencé à avancer, en me laissant derrière. Eux, je les voyais grandir, évoluer alors que moi je restais seule,

engluée dans mes doutes et mes indécisions. Oui… C'est exactement ça.

Ce train où tout le monde était déjà monté et qu'elle regardait avec crainte et envie.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- C'est à mon tour de grandir. Je ne veux plus être seulement la Hermione acharnée des études, rat de bibliothèque. J'ai découvert que j'étais avant toute

chose, une femme. Une personnalité entière avec mes défauts et mes qualités. J'essaye de devenir plus féminine, de gagner en assurance mais pour lui,

ce ne sont que des artifices pour provoquer les hommes !

Comme s'il refusait de toutes ses forces l'idée qu'elle puisse être une vraie femme.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais devenue une fille de mauvaise vie… N'importe quoi ! Je voulais juste qu'ils le remarquent, que lui surtout remarque que

comme Cho, Parvati ou Lavande, je suis une femme. Intelligente, mais pas seulement. J'ai moi aussi des sentiments, des désirs… Je ne suis plus

l'adolescente pré-pubère de onze ans que j'étais la première fois que l'on s'est vu. Et ça me met en colère, je me sens si furieuse et si impuissante !

Elle essuie rageusement quelques larmes avant de se détendre à nouveau dans l'étreinte de Drago qui a posé sa joue contre ses cheveux.

- Oui, ce sont la colère et la frustration qui ont été mon moteur et qui m'ont aidé à sortir de la prison que je me suis fabriquée, seule. Et ça a marché ! Je

me suis retrouvée à marcher la tête haute, fièrement, je ne ressentais plus le besoin de me cacher derrière mon uniforme et mes livres. Je suis devenue

une femme. Même Cormac est venu me relancer. Et ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Ron est devenu… jaloux. Et c'était exactement le résultat que

j'escomptais. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me pèse-t-il désormais ? Pourquoi son contact me glace-t-il le cœur ?

La main de Drago cesse une brève seconde ses caresses avant de reprendre plus tendrement encore.

- Hermione… Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Pour la première fois –dans la vie réelle en tous cas – Drago l'appelle par son prénom et cela lui remue les entrailles.

- Je savais qu'il n'était pas content de ma transformation, je voyais bien qu'il en était enragé mais je ne pensais pas… qu'il oserait m'embrasser. Et cet

instant que j'avais imaginé magique auparavant, s'est révélé ma pire expérience, et la pire catastrophe qui ait pu se produire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me

touche…

Oui, elle est là la vérité. Elle a cessé de considérer Ron comme un homme quand lui réalisait qu'elle était une _femme_. Vraiment, leur histoire morte-née a

de quoi faire rire. Quel mauvais timing ! Et elle se met à pleurer sur ce qui ne sera jamais parce qu'elle a fini par s'accepter. Elle ne veut pas rester une

minute de plus à attendre seule sur le quai de la gare. Elle ne veut plus dépendre de la volonté des autres. Et elle fond davantage entre les bras de

Drago qui la berce, la cajole et lui murmure de douces paroles.

- Il ne te touchera plus, je te le promets. S'il n'a pas vu plus tôt la chance qui lui était offerte, il est trop tard pour lui aujourd'hui. Je ne le laisserai pas faire.

- Drago… Je sais que je ne devrais pas me sentir si bien avec toi, que je trahis ma maison mais… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis si désolée !

- Pourquoi donc ? Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie, Hermione. Je te l'ai dis. Et puis, as-tu déjà oublié ? Je ne te partagerai pas. Et ne te préoccupe pas

d'un sujet aussi peu important que celui de nos maisons. Ça aussi, je t'ai prévenue. Si tu veux te battre contre moi, me résister, il faut trouver autre

chose…

Sa voix a des accents de vérité qui lui donnent envie de rester ainsi dans ses bras pour toujours, elle se redresse légèrement afin de vérifier si ses yeux

tiennent le même discours. Une fois rassurée par ce qu'elle lit dans les prunelles couleur acier, elle retourne à sa place, la tête dans le creux du cou du

jeune homme d'où irradie une chaleur envoûtante et une odeur si apaisante. Drago Malefoy…

- ça ferait un tel scandale, si on nous voyait ensemble ! Parfois je me dis… J'aurais bien aimé faire ta connaissance en d'autres circonstances.

- Ah ! Tu reconnais la supériorité de Serpentard ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Simplement, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force d'affronter les regards de tout Poudlard. Te rends-tu compte ? Je

snobe Ronald Weasley pour me réfugier auprès de toi, Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards. C'est tout simplement inimaginable ! Je suis sûre qu'une

telle chose ne s'est jamais produite dans toute l'histoire de l'école.

- Et bien ! Nous créerons un précédent, tout simplement. Et ne t'inquiète pas de ce que les gens pourront dire. Tout ce qui importe est toi. Et si cela

t'effraye, je serai fort pour nous deux.

Hermione réfléchit aux propos de Drago, à ce calme olympien qu'il dégage et la fait se sentir à l'abri elle soupire de bien-être.

- Hermione, ma douce. Je sais que tu n'as pas mangé ce matin, et il est hors de question que tu sautes un nouveau repas. Autrement, où trouveras-tu

l'énergie pour me houspiller comme toi seule sait si bien le faire, hum ?

Aller rejoindre les autres et affronter Ron ? Elle préfèrerait de loin rester avec Drago.

- Mais… Je ne veux pas…

- Tu ne veux pas le voir pour le moment, je sais. Mais il n'est pas question que cet incurable idiot te rende malade. Je sais, rends-toi aux cuisines et

demande aux elfes de maison de te préparer quelque chose. Et ne me parle pas de ton organisation obscure, la… Comment déjà ?

- La « S.A.L.E »

Elle est étonnée que Drago lui rappelle son mouvement de libération des elfes de maison, mais en est également flattée. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de

sourire.

- Oui, c'est ça. Il ne s'agit pas de leur donner du travail en plus, mais de préserver ta santé. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Oui, fait-elle en opinant du chef.

- Bien. Maintenant, tu vas être raisonnable et ne plus te préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Je prends la relève.

Elle voit à regret le jeune homme se détacher d'elle et se redresser.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- ça, tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper. Tout ce qui importe est que tu retrouves ta hargne proverbiale.

- Je ne suis pas hargneuse !

Il lui sourit, ses yeux se plissant dans une moue désarmante et elle accepte la main qu'il lui tend pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

- Tu vois ? Tu commences à redevenir toi-même et c'est une bonne chose.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Est-il sincère ? L'apprécie-t-il vraiment telle qu'elle est, avec ses fêlures et ses craintes obscures ? Elle ne cille pas quand Drago passe doucement le dos

de sa main sur sa joue avant de lui répondre.

- Hermione Granger ! La seule chose que je trouve ennuyeuse à ton propos, c'est ta trop grande proximité avec Potter et Weasley. Pour le reste, ne

change rien.

Elle a un petit sourire et ne sachant comment réagir, repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Drago la fixe un instant, avant de venir prendre

sa tête entre ses mains délicatement et de l'embrasser sur le front. Ah ! Elle a l'impression d'une tempête dans son cœur, elle se sent comme un frêle

esquif sur la houle déchaînée. Et elle aime ça, elle a l'impression de se sentir revivre. Non, juste vivre…

* * *

><p>Elle a suivi le conseil de Drago et sourit en songeant que le jeune homme a réussi là où son meilleur ami a échoué. Trop heureux de lui venir en aide, les<p>

elfes de maisons lui ont apporté de quoi remplir son estomac et elle s'est fendue de sourires pleins de gratitude auxquelles les petites créatures ont

répondu par de multiples courbettes avant de disparaître et la laisser à sa solitude. Tout en se nourrissant, elle réfléchit. Sans complaisance, ni envers

Ron ni envers elle-même. Elle tire le bilan de ces derniers jours, souligne les aspects positifs ou négatifs liés à sa métamorphose. Il y a plus de points

positifs que négatifs, mais le point noir est conséquent. Elle troque définitivement l'ancienne Hermione contre la nouvelle, cela elle en est sûre et certaine.

Il ne lui reste plus que le moyen de le faire accepter à Ron, sans pour autant tirer un trait sur leur amitié et toutes ces années de complicité. La tâche ne

sera pas aisée, elle en est consciente mais elle trouvera quelque chose. Harry et Ginny l'y aideront. Et puis... Drago ne sera jamais très loin. Elle l'espère

ardemment du moins. Elle a besoin de croire qu'il sera là. Comme l'ancre qui permettra à son vaisseau de ne pas sombrer et de rester à bon port. Elle

rougit devant cet accès inhabituel de sentimentalisme et se dépêche de finir sa part de tarte au citron. L'heure du déjeuner est bientôt terminée et elle ne

veut pas arriver en retard à son cours. Elle se sent à présent pleine d'énergie et plus à même de faire face à Ron sans fondre en larmes. Elle quitte alors

discrètement les cuisines et reprend le chemin emprunté par les élèves de son groupe. Comme si Godric Gryffondor lui-même avait décidé de la mettre à

l'épreuve, la chevelure flamboyante de Ron qui se dirige en sens inverse apparaît dans son champ de vision. Elle déglutit et se force à aller à sa rencontre,

le plus calmement possible. Lorsqu'elle arrive à sa hauteur et que le jeune homme la remarque, les oreilles de Ron rougissent. Il la regarde avec dans les

yeux un cocktail invraisemblable de colère, tristesse, douleur et frustration…et encore de colère. Elle soutient sans broncher son regard, le forçant à

rompre le silence pesant le premier.

- Tu ne t'es pas donné la peine de nous faire profiter de ta présence, ni ce matin ni au déjeuner. J'imagine que tu étais trop occupée avec Malefoy ou un

autre. C'est écœurant…

Elle encaisse le sous-entendu et résiste à la tentation de s'enfuir en courant.

- Je suis fatiguée de toujours devoir me répéter ou me justifier. Ce _que_ je fais et avec _qui_ je le fais… Cela ne te concerne en rien. Cela dit, si tu faisais

autant cas de moi, tu serais venu me voir bien avant. Maintenant, regarde-moi et assume les conséquences de ta lâcheté.

Elle s'approche davantage de lui pour lui souffler ces derniers mots, elle ne le craint pas. Pas avec tout ce monde autour d'eux.

- Il va falloir te faire à cette idée Ron. Tu as eu tout le temps de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre. Rien ne t'empêchait de faire un geste vers moi.

C'est trop tard à présent ! Tu as Lavande et moi… Je refuse de n'être qu'une ombre parmi les vivants.

Ron la fixe, l'air complètement hébété, avant de se mettre à bredouiller.

- Mais… Non… Je ne suis pas lâche. C'est toi qui fais n'importe quoi en ce moment ! Tu n'as pas le droit…

- Pas le droit ? Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire une telle chose. Tu n'es pas mon petit ami après tout alors garde tes leçons de morale pour Lavande.

Le visage de Ron s'enflamme pour de bon et satisfaite de son petit effet, Hermione laisse le jeune homme à son sort, se hâtant de rejoindre sa classe.

Son pouls est rapide, mais elle est fière d'elle-même. Elle est fière de lui avoir dit ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, d'avoir fait face. Et un sourire victorieux fait

s'étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Elle n'a pas revu Ron de tout l'après-midi, leur emploi du temps différant. Elle n'est pas fâchée de ce répit qui lui est accordé car malgré sa bravade, elle ne<p>

se sent pas encore totalement à l'aise. Il ne lui a jamais été facile de s'opposer à ses amis. Au dîner, Harry et Ginny l'ont entourée, veillant à ce qu'elle ne

se trouve pas à la merci de Ron et elle les remercie de leur attention délicate. Elle note avec un certain contentement que son « conflit » avec le jeune

homme a rapproché ces deux amis et elle ne doute pas que d'ici peu, Ginny lui racontera tous les détails de son premier baiser avec Harry Potter.

Confortablement installée dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle feuillette distraitement son manuel de métamorphose, entourée

par le joyeux brouhaha ambiant et auquel pour une fois, elle se sent appartenir. Elle rit à des plaisanteries lancées par Lee Jordan quand Ginny fait son

apparition, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux brillants. Ah ! Les deux tourtereaux ont été plus rapides que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle quitte son

fauteuil et y dépose son livre avant d'avancer vers la jeune fille.

- Alors ! Ça y est ?

- A vrai dire… Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici. Et puis, le voir vaudra tous les discours du monde.

- Le voir ? Euh ! Pas besoin d'aller jusque-là tu sais ?

- J'insiste, allez ! Viens avec moi.

Intriguée par l'empressement de Ginny, elle se figure qu'elle fait peut-être fausse route et que ce que son amie veut lui confier n'a rien à voir avec son

premier baiser avec Harry. Une fois qu'elles ont laissé le portrait de la grosse dame assez loin derrière elles, Ginny se met à courir et Hermione se lance à

sa suite.

- Ginny ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi on court ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ?

- C'est Grave Hermione, très grave ! C'est Ron, il est sur le terrain de Quidditch, en train de se battre avec Drago.

Son cœur manque un battement. Ron… Avec Drago ? Mais quelle folie est-ce donc encore ? Elle accélère et suit son amie en direction du terrain, sous une

pluie battante. Elle frissonne mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Le spectacle qui s'offre à elle est complètement surréaliste. Drago et Ron sont en train de

lutter, ils roulent l'un sur l'autre à même la terre boueuse avant de se relever et continuer à échanger des coups. Harry est sur le bord du terrain avec

Zabini… Elle n'est pas au fait de ce qui s'est passé, elle sait juste qu'elle ne peut pas les laisser se battre pour elle. Alors, sans écouter Ginny, elle court

droit devant elle, manquant trébucher et ne s'arrête que lorsqu'elle parvient à hauteur des deux jeunes hommes. Elle se met à crier, à leur demander de

tout cesser et quand elle s'aperçoit que ses mots ne suffisent pas, elle s'engage dans la mêlée, essayant ainsi de les ramener à eux. Drago s'aperçoit le

premier de sa présence et baisse immédiatement son poing. Ils s'observent une seconde qui lui paraît une éternité puis le jeune homme déplie ses doigts

pour repousser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle enregistre son visage couvert de boue, ses lèvres tuméfiées et ses cheveux en

bataille. Et même comme cela, elle le trouve magnifique.

- Ne la touche pas ! Hermione, viens par-là.

- Certainement pas. Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi.

- Hermione !

Elle se trouve prise dans un étau, coincée entre Ron qui la harangue violemment et Drago qui ne se laisse pas démonter. Elle se figure qu'elle est comme

l'un de ces cervidés surpris en pleine course par les phares aveuglants d'une voiture. Elle se sent étrangement détachée de la scène en cours sous ses

yeux jusqu'à ce que Ron lui attrape brusquement l'épaule, elle laisse échapper un petit son plaintif.

- Ne pose pas ta sale main sur elle !

Ron relâche aussitôt son épaule avant de braquer un regard dur sur elle.

- Sale, ma main ? Quelque part, tu n'as pas tort. Hermione, ne me forces pas davantage à me souiller les mains. Je te rappelle que tu es une Gryffondor, je

suis un Gryffondor. Je ne devrais pas avoir à me salir les mains contre un Serpentard. Toi qui es intelligente, ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas ce

que je dis.

Son regard est plein de mépris et la blesse une fois encore. Est-ce donc tout ce que Ron est capable de lui apporter ? Mépris et cruauté ? Est-il donc

incapable de la voir telle qu'elle est, de l'accepter telle qu'elle est ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être honnête pour une fois ? Pourquoi ne peut-il que se

réfugier derrière cette excuse éventée de maisons rivales ? Non, elle ne peut pas marcher à ses côtés, pas dans ces conditions. Et quand elle recule d'un

pas, Drago vient se placer devant elle.

- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton Weasley ou tu risques de le regretter.

- Hermione ! Ta petite comédie a assez duré, tu viens avec moi maintenant.

Non. S'il y a une personne qui triche ici, c'est bien lui. Elle comprend maintenant. Depuis le début, Ron connaît ses sentiments pour lui, il s'est juste

contenter de les ignorer parce que cela l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir à prendre de décisions lourdes de sens. Il l'a laissée faire le sale boulot pour lui. Et il

voudrait qu'elle fasse comme lui ? Non, Ron s'est assez moqué d'elle c'est terminé. Elle ne l'écoutera plus. Elle pose ses mains sur le dos de Drago et serre

sa robe de sorcier entre ses doigts, fort, pour rester brave. Elle jette l'ancre et s'amarre à bon port.

- Hors de question Weasley. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Jamais.

Elle ne corrige pas les propos de Drago, ne le détrompe pas. Elle reste le visage contre son dos, elle se nourrit de sa chaleur et de sa force. Elle devine

Ron qui s'en va et elle ne bouge toujours pas quand Harry s'approche d'elle et lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux, comme il en a pris l'habitude.

- Malefoy ! Je trouve toujours que tu es une immonde fouine. Mais si Hermione arrive à voir autre chose en toi… Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, tu le connais

aussi bien que moi. Il finira par recouvrer la raison.

Elle essaye de répondre à Harry, de lui dire que, oui elle connaît Ron et veut croire qu'il va enfin accepter leur situation, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Elle ne

peut émettre qu'un petit son étranglé qui ne veut rien dire. Pour le moment, elle ne veut pas penser à Ron et son ego blessé, elle veut juste être égoïste

pour une fois, et rester encore un peu avec Drago, lui qu'elle a choisi.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nuits de folie**

**XX**

- Tu peux me répéter ça ?

- Avec plaisir mon bon Prince !

- Et arrête avec ce ton obséquieux tu veux ? Ça aggrave mon mal de tête.

- Oui, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Weasley était capable de cogner si dur, on peut dire qu'il ne t'a pas raté. On croirait qu'une seconde mâchoire t'est poussée cette nuit.

- Blaise… Aux faits !

- Oh ! Oui, pardon. Où en étais-je déjà ?

Drago se frotte le visage des deux mains. Il a passé une nuit trop courte à son goût –même s'il a apprécié le temps passé en compagnie d'Hermione -, son sublime visage est défiguré, sa pommette et sa mâchoire lui font un mal de chien. Et le cabotinage de Blaise ne fait rien pour arranger son humeur.

- Je sens que je vais craquer.

- Pas encore Drago, ce n'est pas le moment. Je te rappelle que c'est officiel, tu es devenu depuis ce matin, la coqueluche incontestée de toutes les filles de Poudlard, de la première à la septième année, toutes maisons confondues. Drago, tu es devenu un héros !

Ainsi, il avait bien compris les propos de Blaise. Et depuis, cet horrible mal de tête s'est ajouté à sa collection de tracas.

- Tu te rends compte ? Tu es devenu en l'espace d'une nuit, le sex-symbol de toute une génération, l'archétype du Prince Charmant. La perfection faite homme.

- Rien que ça ? Peux-tu me dire comment nous en sommes arrivés là ?

- C'est simple. Un élève de Poudlard a raconté ton… entretien musclé avec Weasley et l'histoire a fait le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut au Professeur Rogue pour retirer des points aux Gryffondor.

- Mais encore ?

- Que veux-tu savoir de plus ?

- Qui a parlé ? Nous n'étions que six hier. Toi, moi, Potter et le rouquin débile. Ensuite Hermione et la fille Weasley. S'il y a eu indiscrétion, elle provient forcément de l'un d'entre nous et je m'exclus d'office de cette liste. Ce n'est pas Hermione non plus, elle est bien trop délicate pour ça.

Drago ignore Blaise qui lève les yeux vers le ciel, et poursuit.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Potter, il ne se vantera jamais de m'avoir laissé corriger son ami. Enfin, je retire Weasley parce qu'il ne peut qu'être humilié d'avoir perdu contre moi. Il ne reste donc plus que toi et la fille Weasley.

- Ginny ? Non, ce n'est pas son genre. C'est une fille intelligente et discrète.

- Qu'as-tu donc à dire pour ta défense, Blaise ?

- Ce n'est pas moi Drago, je t'assure ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? Qu'aurais-je pu retirer d'un acte aussi puéril ?

- Laisse-moi deviner… Le plaisir ineffable de m'ennuyer au-delà du possible ?

- Tu me blesses Drago… Tu sais bien que je n'ai que ton intérêt en tête. Et de toutes les manières, je te le dis tout net, ce n'est pas moi qui ai éventé l'affaire. Je ne dis pas que je ne m'amuse pas de voir Pansy broyer du noir mais ! Je plaide non-coupable votre excellente sérénissime.

- Bonjour Drago !

La voix féminine qui le hèle lui est parfaitement inconnue et en tournant la tête en sa direction, il a la surprise de voir deux jeunes filles – de quatrième ou cinquième année il dirait – toutes rougissantes et les yeux brillants, lui tendre deux boîtes recouvertes de papier doré.

- Nous espérons ne pas te déranger… C'est pour toi, nous les avons fait nous-mêmes.

Une fois leur présent déposé entre ses mains sans plus de cérémonie, les deux brunes s'éloignent de lui en gloussant. La gorge subitement sèche, Drago revient à Blaise qui sans aucune gêne se met à rire aux éclats.

- Rassure-moi Blaise… Dis-moi que tu m'as fait une plaisanterie et que cette histoire n'a pas quitté Serpentard.

- Voyons mon Dragounet, ne sois pas si timide. Je te l'ai dit, tu es devenu une vraie star ! Aujourd'hui Poudlard est à tes pieds, demain le pays, ensuite le monde et…

- Blaise ! Je me fiche de tout ça. Tu sais très bien que tout cela ne m'intéresse pas et…

- Et ton petit cœur ne palpite que pour Hermione Granger ? Oui, j'ai cru entendre ça quelque part. Et toute l'école est au courant désormais.

- Mais alors, pourquoi…

- Pourquoi tu vas recevoir les faveurs de toutes les filles de l'école ? C'est pourtant très simple. Les filles se disent que si Granger a réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus, elles aussi le peuvent. Les filles sont réellement des créatures fascinantes ! Elles ont tendance à s'enticher de ce qui paraît inaccessible et alors proportionnellement désirable. Attends-toi à un nouvel assaut de Pansy, je pense que cette fois elle mettra tout son cœur –ou son corps – à l'ouvrage. Et si elle devait y arriver, quelle victoire éclatante pour elle ! Elle deviendrait officiellement ta pouliche attitrée. Fais attention mon amour, tu es une personne publique désormais ! Et je crains de voir toutes ces sirènes de tourner la tête et t'éloigner de moi…

Blaise pose les mains sur son cœur en mimant le désespoir et, écœuré par cette distraction que son ami tire de sa mésaventure, il laisse les boites de chocolat tomber sur la table basse près de son fauteuil.

- Tu peux les garder si tu veux, lâche-t-il en se levant.

- Mais où vas-tu, mon Drago des bois ?

- Là où tu ne seras pas en train de te moquer de moi.

- Me moquer de toi ? Mais quand aurais-je fait une chose aussi indigne ? Et comment oserais-je ?

Blaise, l'air outré, le confronte une brève seconde avant de se remettre à rire.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! J'avoue, c'est vraiment génial. Toi dont tout le monde s'écartait par crainte d'un mauvais tour, te voilà devenu une idole pop. Vraiment, je ne pensais pas avoir la chance d'assister à un tel renversement de situation. D'ailleurs, je me demande…

- Quoi donc ?

- Eh bien ! Comment Granger va-t-elle encaisser la nouvelle ? Après tout, tu n'es pas le seul concerné. Elle se retrouve quand même au cœur d'une savoureuse affaire de mœurs !

- Tu regardes trop la télé moldue, Blaise. C'est en train de te détruire les cellules nerveuses.

- Bon, il n'est pas question de meurtre – presque !- ni d'adultère – presque, presque !– mais le triangle amoureux que vous formez avec Weasley est, on ne peut plus distrayant. Le plus grand événement depuis la création de l'école ! Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. Pour commencer, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te débarrasser de ces boites de chocolat et arrêter de faire les yeux doux à la jolie blonde au fond de la salle commune. Tu es devenu insatiable ! C'est la célébrité qui te monte déjà à la tête ? Allez ! Tu as du pain sur la planche et comme disent si bien les moldus, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

Pris de court par le changement de ton de son ami, Drago retire ses yeux de la jolie blonde qu'il était effectivement en train de détailler, laisse les chocolats sur la table basse et suit Blaise hors de la salle commune. Sur leur passage, il constate qu'effectivement, toutes les filles qu'ils rencontrent, quelle que soit la maison à laquelle elles appartiennent, lui sourient timidement ou le saluent carrément, ponctuant leur « bonjour » ou « salut » de petits clins d'œil. Si au départ la situation le mécontentait, il se dit à présent que ce n'est pas si mal et qu'il pourrait s'y faire. Alors, aux filles les plus mignonnes, il s'enhardit non pas à répondre mais à brièvement sourire, ce qui provoque des crises d'hystérie, une fois qu'il a le dos tourné. Une idole pop, hein ? Blaise et lui sortent du château pour la grand-cour qui en ce samedi ensoleillé est rempli d'étudiants oisifs. Blaise lui fait signe de s'asseoir confortablement en évidence, et d'attendre que l'on vienne à lui.

- Pourquoi donc ? demande-t-il, dérouté.

- Pour la pêche aux informations pardi ! Ne te laisse pas distraire, écoute ce qu'il se dit et qui peut t'aider à atteindre ton objectif. Faire définitivement craquer Hermione Granger. Serpentard Drago, Serpentard.

Drago prend une profonde inspiration, Blaise a raison. Une fois de plus. Un Serpentard pur souche à l'intelligence affûtée, et prompt à manipuler ses semblables.

- Jure-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui as répandu la rumeur.

- Sur ta tête je le jure. Très bien ! Je jure sur _ma_ tête.

Drago rit silencieusement et passe la main sur son menton, quand la procession des curieux se met en branle. Amusé malgré lui, il observe Dean Thomas de Gryffondor s'approcher de lui à grands pas.

- Malefoy ! C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Que Ron Weasley et toi vous vous êtes battus à cause d'Hermione ?

- C'est ce qui se dit ?

- Oui, on dit que Ron est furieux après Hermione parce qu'elle sort avec toi.

Drago se contente de sourire et laisse le jeune homme se faire ses propres idées.

- Sérieux ? Oh ! Trop fort ! Hermione est super sexy depuis quelques temps, t'es vraiment veinard. Mais quand même, vous avez bien caché votre jeu !

- Tu as posé la même question à Hermione ?

- Non, personne ne l'a vue encore.

- Dans ce cas, demande-lui sa version des faits et là tu sauras.

Dean Thomas hoche la tête et s'en va rejoindre son groupe au pas de course, en poussant des exclamations assourdissantes.

- Comme ça, elle et moi nous sortons ensemble.

- Et attends, ce n'est que le début.

Blaise a raison, c'est au tour de quatre élèves de Poufsouffle d'oser venir le voir. Il les reconnaît ceux-là, ils étaient avec Hermione à Pré-au-Lard.

- Euh ! Malefoy… Dis… Il y a une drôle de rumeur depuis ce matin… C'est vrai que…

- Oui ?

- C'est vrai que tu sors avec Hermione Granger ?

Celui qui termine la phrase laisse échapper sa déception. Il s'agit d'un grand brun qui peut rappeler Viktor Krum. Un ancien soupirant d'Hermione. Son cavalier lors du bal donné pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Et même s'il ne lui a rien fait, le Poufsouffle lui devient infiniment antipathique.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as des vues sur elle ? Elle t'intéresse ?

- Non… Enfin… Granger est très mignonne et…

- Et tu n'as aucune chance avec elle! Je te conseille de t'en tenir le plus loin possible si tu veux éviter les ennuis.

Sans demander leur reste, les quatre Poufsouffle décampent et Drago murmure des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe.

- Drago, un peu de tenue je te prie.

- C'est de sa faute, il a dit qu'Hermione est _très mignonne_.

- Mais c'est vrai.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas entendre un autre homme le dire. Hermione est à moi.

Blaise fait rouler ses yeux avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

- Drama queen… Tiens ! Tiens ! Regarde qui arrive à présent.

Sa curiosité éveillée, Drago regarde devant lui et ses fins sourcils blonds se soulèvent. Trois Gryffondor viennent à lui, plus précisément trois filles. Lavande Brown entourée des jumelles Patil. Leur démarche est raide comme la justice et il se demande ce qu'elles vont bien pouvoir lui dire.

- Malefoy !

- Brown.

- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour échanger des civilités, mais ça tu dois le deviner déjà.

- Parce que je le devrais ?

Il adopte sciemment des inflexions basses et penche le buste en avant, les mains sur ses cuisses. Il sourit doucement et remarque qu'en dépit de son air revêche, Brown n'est pas complètement insensible à la vue qu'il lui offre. Elle rougit et les sœurs Patil ouvrent de grands yeux.

- Eh bien ! Je veux savoir si la rumeur qui court est basée sur des faits réels. Est-il vrai qu'hier soir, toi et Ron-Ron…

- Ron-Ron ?

- Mon petit ami, Ronald Weasley. Donc, est-il vrai que vous vous êtes battus à cause d'Hermione Granger ?

Brown crache le nom de la jeune fille avec toute l'inimitié qu'elle lui porte.

- Pour commencer, _Brown_, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.

- Bien sûr que je suis concernée ! Je suis même la première intéressée. D'abord je retrouve mon petit ami complètement défiguré et qui refuse de me dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé et ensuite j'apprends que tout cela serait de la faute de Granger.

Drago retient difficilement l'envie de projeter l'insupportable jeune fille contre un mur, il n'apprécie pas du tout sa manière de parler d'Hermione. La main que Blaise pose doucement sur son épaule l'aide à se contenir.

- J'ai deux questions pour toi Brown : as-tu déjà parlé à Hermione ce matin ? Et ensuite… A quel point Weasley est-il abîmé ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier soir.

Brown et les sœurs Patil s'exclament bruyamment à deux reprises. La première quand il appelle Hermione familièrement et la seconde fois quand il a sous-entendu s'être effectivement battu contre le rouquin débile. Brown ouvre et referme la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau tandis que les jumelles se rapprochent l'une de l'autre et échangent à voix basse, rapidement.

- Donc c'est vrai ! Granger court après mon Ron-Ron ! Mais je ne laisserai pas faire, je vais lui apprendre moi, à rester à sa place d'insupportable miss je-sais-tout !

- Oh ! Oh !

Le murmure de Blaise contribue juste à ajouter un peu d'huile sur le feu et cette fois Drago se lève et se dresse devant Brown qu'il domine d'une bonne tête. Il penche son visage vers elle, plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Une dernière chose _Brown_. Je me fiche de tes petits problèmes et je me fiche que tu sois heureuse ou non de la situation. Tiens ton homme en laisse s'il le faut mais débrouillez-vous tous les deux pour ne plus avoir à faire avec Hermione. Que ce soit de près ou de loin ! Suis-je bien clair ?

Il souffle son avertissement à l'oreille de Brown, lui arrachant un frisson. Il se redresse et les sœurs Patil attrapent chacune un bras de leur amie tétanisée avant de s'éloigner, non sans le gratifier d'un « à plus tard, Drago », tous sourires. Il se rassied et Blaise le rejoint.

- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop au juste en quoi les réactions de tous ces débiles peuvent me servir.

- Résumons les faits : toi et Weasley vous êtes effectivement battus pour la belle Hermione et les gens se posent des questions. C'est normal ! Les garçons se demandent si tu sors avec Granger et les filles… Enfin, Lavande Brown se demande s'il n'y a pas finalement ambiguïté dans la relation qu'entretiennent son petit ami et la toujours aussi sexy Hermione. Attendons encore un peu et je pense qu'on pourra tirer les conclusions intéressantes qui s'imposent.

- Si tu le dis, j'espère simplement que je n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps, je suis déjà épuisé !

- Reprends-toi dans ce cas, parce que ce n'est pas fini…

Drago pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Excuse-nous Drago, on peut te parler une minute ?

Encore des filles… il retire ses mains de devant son visage et manque pousser une exclamation de surprise. Devant lui, plus d'une dizaine de filles. Des filles de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Et même deux élèves de Serpentard ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il a affaire à un tel comité.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voilà… _On_ dit que Ron Weasley et toi vous vous êtes battus parce que tu sors avec Hermione Granger et… bien que nous ne soyons pas directement concernées, nous souhaitons vérifier si cela est vrai. Comment dire… Nous ne voudrions pas croire quelque chose de faux.

- Tu as des bleus sur le visage, tu t'es donc vraiment battu avec Weasley…

Il n'arrive pas à voir qui a posé la question mais il suspecte une brunette de Serdaigle qui semble se cacher derrière l'une de ses camarades.

- Weasley m'a donc défiguré ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu es toujours aussi formidablement séduisant, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

- Oui, complètement !

- ça veut donc dire que tu sors vraiment avec Hermione Granger ?

- Par la barbe de Merlin !

- J'espère avoir satisfait à votre curiosité ?

Celle qui paraît le porte-parole du groupe acquiesce avant d'inviter ses pairs à le laisser respirer un peu.

- Vous avez entendu ça les filles ? Granger a réussi à séduire Drago !

- Quelle chance elle a ! Quelle tristesse pour nous !

- Attends un peu. Si Granger a réussi à le séduire, pourquoi pas nous ?

- Ecoutez les filles, il y a plus important. Granger est de Gryffondor et lui de Serpentard. Des maisons rivales depuis des lustres ! mais si ces deux-là sortent ensemble…

- ça veut dire que je peux avouer à Zabini que je le trouve trop craquant même si je ne suis pas une Serpentard ? On s'en fiche des maisons après tout !

- Quoi ? Toi aussi ? Ah non ! Si Drago n'est plus libre, Blaise est à moi.

- Tu rêves ! Je suis plus jolie que toi et…

Le reste se perd au milieu de plusieurs conversations qui éclatent simultanément dans le groupe de filles, à présent déchaînées.

- Blaise ! Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de ne pas me voler la vedette ?

- Je n'y suis pour rien, si je suis irrésistible !

- Bien sûr.

- Cela dit, il y a quand même des choses intéressantes à retirer de cette histoire.

- Tu veux parle du groupe inter-maisons ?

- Exactement ! On peut dire que sur ce coup-là, Weasley a perdu à tous les niveaux. Je m'explique : primo il se bat contre toi pour Hermione, mais elle te choisit toi. Secundo, il t'ouvre une voie royale jusque dans les bras de ta bien-aimée.

Drago sourit largement, d'excellente humeur. Oh oui !

- Weasley est un génie ! Si je l'avais su avant, je l'aurais corrigé plus tôt.

- Oui, et il t'aurait arrangé le portrait plus tôt aussi ! Ah ! Ah !

Blaise lui passe le bras autour de l'épaule pour une accolade virile.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Drago des champs, tu les as entendues. Tu es toujours aussi formidablement séduisant. Allez, sois bon joueur. Reconnais qu'il a une bonne gauche.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai pratiquement rien senti et… Aie !

- Rien senti, hein ?

Taquin, Blaise lui pince la joue, là où une superbe ecchymose se dessine.

- Alors que vas-tu lui offrir pour le remercier ?

- Un aller simple pour Mars ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Moi, j'aurais plutôt proposé… l'annonce officielle de votre couple à tout Poudlard.

- Tout le monde croit que c'est déjà fait.

- Oui, mais ça ne l'est pas. Il ne te reste plus qu'à convaincre Hermione. Tu sauras faire ça ?

- Sans le moindre doute…

* * *

><p>Le déjeuner est arrivé, pris dans un continuel brouhaha, et il n'a pas été mécontent de quitter la Grande Salle. Pendant le repas, ses oreilles ont été assaillies par les commentaires de la tablée Serpentard qui faisait échos à ceux des trois autres maisons.<p>

- Hermione Granger ? Drago est vraiment le meilleur. Aucun mec n'a jamais réussi à l'approcher.

- En plus de ça, il a filé une raclée à Weasley !

- C'est carrément top ! Le prince de Serpentard avec la reine de glace des Gryffondor…

- C'est vrai, Granger est pas mal, mais c'est une Gryffondor !

- Et alors ?

- En plus c'est une moldue !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il y a des moldus aussi chez nous. Et puis, il s'agit de _la_ Hermione Granger. La tête la mieux remplie de tout Poudlard et aussi une des mieux faites si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Oui mais…

- Oh ! Tu nous ennuies avec tes « mais » ! En plus, c'est un peu une victoire pour Serpentard. Granger est un beau trophée, je ne serais pas contre le fait de l'avoir dans ma chambre !

Des rires gras ont retenti et il a du se faire violence pour ne pas lancer des sorts à tour de bras. Il n'a plus supporté de les entendre tous déblatérer et a quitté la table des Serpentards. Oh ! Les bavardages n'ont pas cessé, il se doute bien que le poisson est trop gros, ses camarades ne le lâcheront pas de sitôt. Il se dirige seul en direction de leur salle commune quand une voix courroucée l'interpelle. Bien sûr ! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

- Drago ! Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer à si bon compte !

- Pansy… Entendre ta voix si douce et mélodieuse me réjouit le cœur.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

La jeune fille allonge le pas et vient se planter devant lui.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi rime toute cette histoire ? Depuis quand toi et Granger sortez ensemble ?

Le visage de Pansy est transfiguré par la colère, en devenant presque laid

- Et depuis quand ai-je des comptes à te rendre sur ma vie privée ?

- Assez avec cette ritournelle ! J'ai le droit de te questionner depuis le jour où tu as _couché_ avec moi.

- Depuis quand _coucher_ est-il synonyme de _sortir avec_ ? Hum ? Tu viens d'énoncer toi-même les limites de ton champ d'action.

Pansy laisse échapper un cri étranglé et serre violemment les poings.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Nous en avons déjà parlé Drago, je n'accepte pas…

Fatigué par ces querelles insipides et futiles, Drago se penche vers la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas à accepter. Je te rappelle que ton avis ne compte pas le moins du monde. Comment te faire comprendre enfin ? Il n'y a jamais rien eu de _vrai_ entre nous, et nous n'aurons jamais ce genre de relation toi et moi. Tu le sais bien. Dois-je te rappeler tes propres mots ?

Pansy entrouvre les lèvres et ses yeux se voilent de larmes de colère, d'impuissance. Il ne voulait pas en arriver jusque-là car même s'il ne l'aime pas il apprécie assez la jeune fille pour ne pas avoir envie de la blesser inutilement.

- C'est vrai alors ? C'est cette salope de Granger, hein ? C'est une Gryffondor ! Et toi aussi tu l'appelais sang-de-bour…

- ça suffit. Tais-toi avant que je ne me mette vraiment à te détester.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Que t'a-t-elle fait que je ne pourrais te faire ?

- Tout.

Les mots ont dépassé sa pensée mais il est honnête. Oui, il pense qu'Hermione et Pansy n'ont vraiment rien en commun et c'est justement ce qui lui plaît chez Hermione. Elle est tout ce qui lui a été interdit jusque-là. Elle est tout ce qu'il désire aujourd'hui.

- Non… ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça Drago. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Pansy vient s'agripper à lui et les larmes ruissellent sur son visage.

- Ne pleure pas comme ça…

- Si tu veux que je cesse, dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un odieux mensonge et que Granger ne représente rien pour toi.

Il se contente de la regarder dans les yeux et Pansy s'abandonne au désespoir.

- Je vais la … tuer ! Je vais la faire disparaître de ta vie et tu me reviendras.

- Tu ne lui feras aucun mal, Pansy. Si jamais il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, je t'en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable.

- Tes menaces ne m'effrayent pas le moins du monde ! Je suis de Serpentard et ce que je veux je l'obtiens…

- Eh ! Parkinson ! Laisse Drago tranquille.

- Il a une petite amie, on te signale !

- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas toucher à ce qui ne t'appartient pas ?

Pour une fois, Drago est _heureux_ de les voir. Les jumelles Patil et d'autres filles de Gryffondor.

- Personne ne vous a appelées ! siffle Pansy, mais de toute évidence, elle n'effraye personne.

- Oh ! Serais-tu en train de cracher ton venin ? Navrée, mais tu es bien loin de nous impressionner !

Et là, Pansy se jette sur l'une des sœurs Patil, la tirant par une longue natte de cheveux noirs, mais c'est compter sans l'autre Patil et sa suite qui se ruent sur Pansy à leur tour en poussant des cris d'orfraie.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? Veuillez cesser immédiatement mesdemoiselles !

- C'est elle qui a commencé, Professeur McGonagall !

- Oui, elle a menacé Hermione et tenté de violenter Drago.

- On ne pouvait pas la laisser faire !

McGonagall ouvre des yeux ronds devant ses très chères élèves de Gryffondor qui viennent prendre sa défense à lui contre une camarade Serpentard.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Pouvez-vous… m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce que viennent de vous dire vos élèves.

- Mademoiselle Parkinson ! Nous allons régler cela avec le professeur Rogue. Quant à vous autres jeunes filles, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. On n'a pas idée de se battre comme des chiffonnières.

Les Gryffondor continuent de grommeler tout en suivant leur professeur principal, mais le groupe se retourne sur un dernier « ne t'en fais pas Drago, on ne la laissera pas faire » qui achève de confondre McGonagall. Devant le déséquilibre des forces en jeu, Pansy se recroqueville sur elle-même, les lèvres pincées et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il préfère cela. Honnêtement, il préfère gérer une Pansy furieuse, prévisible dans ses mouvements plutôt qu'une Pansy en larmes, en pleine détresse émotionnelle, complètement instable. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a droit à une crise de jalousie de sa part et il sait donc comment y faire face. La différence est qu'il ne trouve plus cela amusant, juste agaçant au possible. A présent seul dans l'immense couloir silencieux, il n'a plus trop envie de rejoindre sa salle commune. Il aurait plutôt envie de s'étendre sur l'herbe fraîche et profiter du soleil, d'oublier l'espace d'un instant qui il est et ce que l'on attend de lui. Drago soupire, passe la main sur ses cheveux et se repose un instant, la main sur la rampe de l'escalier en pierre. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? _J'aurais aimé te rencontrer en d'autres circonstances_. C'est vrai, sans cette histoire ridicule de maison, il n'y aurait pas toute cette pression autour d'eux. Pour autant, cela ne le fera pas renoncer. Non, il a envie d'elle, il la veut. Il veut la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, être le seul pour elle.

- Drago !

Comme si elle avait entendu son appel, la jeune fille se tient devant lui, en haut de l'escalier. Il a le souffle coupé de la voir apparaître ainsi, ses jambes minces serrées dans des jeans noirs, ses épaules flattées dans un haut à encolure bateau, vert. Ses cheveux encadrant son visage dans ce nuage vaporeux qu'il adore et ses lèvres qui brillent doucement. Sa flamboyante Gryffondor.

- Hermione…

Sa main lâche la rampe de l'escalier et il regarde la jeune fille descendre les marches jusqu'à lui. Quand elle s'arrête devant lui, il sent les effluves délicieux de son parfum chatouiller ses narines. Son cœur s'emballe et il lui tend sa main dont elle s'empare aussitôt. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisent très fort et il doit se retenir pour ne pas la serrer contre lui et l'emmener ailleurs, là où ils ne seront qu'eux deux. Hermione lui sourit timidement et il vient poser ses lèvres sur son front.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, grâce à toi. Drago… Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute si…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et de la main gauche dépose des caresses aériennes sur son visage, ses lèvres abîmées et ses ecchymoses. Il sourit.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis assez fier de ces marques en fait.

Pour elle, il irait à nouveau provoquer Weasley, Potter et tout Gryffondor.

- Tu es ma belle princesse en détresse, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir à ta rescousse.

Hermione sourit devant son air bravache.

- Tu es donc mon Prince Charmant ? Soit. Je pense pouvoir me faire à cette idée. Plus sérieusement. C'est la première fois que je me trouve dans ce genre de situation, et je ne sais donc pas comment je devrais me comporter.

- Reste-toi même surtout. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

Ils échangent un sourire complice avant de rester gauchement l'un en face de l'autre. Drago se frotte la nuque de sa main libre. Il aimerait vraiment l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser mais quelque chose le retient. Peut-être le sentiment qu'il est le seul à le souhaiter ou alors parce qu'il sait que la jeune fille a déjà été blessée. Il ne veut pas se comporter avec elle comme ce nul de Weasley a osé le faire. Il a quand même plus de classe que cela ! Alors il attendra. Il se contente de tenir la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, de goûter ainsi le contact de sa peau. Alors qu'il observe le jeu de leurs doigts mêlés, la tête d'Hermione se baisse vers la sienne.

- Je vais essayer. Je risque d'être maladroite dans mes gestes, je ne suis pas douée encore en relations humaines. Mais je suis encore moins douée pour exprimer ce que je ressens alors…

Sans crier gare, les lèvres d'Hermione viennent se poser sur les siennes. Tout d'abord pris de court, il reste immobile mais quand il sent le mouvement de recul de la jeune fille, il lâche sa main qu'il tenait encore et vient placer ses mains autour de son visage, pour la retenir contre lui. Elle se détend immédiatement et il grimpe la marche qui les sépare encore pour la serrer contre lui, une main passée autour de sa taille, l'autre sur sa nuque. Hermione pousse un petit gémissement qui sonne délicieusement à ses oreilles, et elle laisse ses mains se poser sur sa taille à lui. Ils s'embrassent longuement, affamés l'un de l'autre et il ne peut s'empêcher de songer que s'ils étaient ailleurs, il n'aurait eu de cesse de la faire sienne, à l'instant.

Dissimulés dans l'ombre, deux silhouettes ne perdent pas une miette de la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

- Alors ? Tu me crois maintenant ?

- C'est difficile mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ?

- En effet, c'est bien le cas.

- J'espère simplement qu'elle n'en sortira pas brisée, je ne veux pas prendre part à ce qui pourrait être une mésalliance.

- Quelle curieuse idée que celle-ci ! Une mésalliance ? Où ça ? Regarde-les bien, ont-ils l'air de tricher ?

- …

- Je sais où tu veux en venir, mais rassure-toi. Pour que cela fonctionne, il faut que tout soit révélé, et j'ai bien dit _tout_.


	21. Chapter 21

**Nuit de folie XXI**

Peut-être devrait-elle avoir les nerfs à vif, l'esprit sens dessus-dessous mais cela est loin d'être le cas. Vraiment très loin. Elle se sent au contraire parfaitement sereine. Elle a l'assurance de celle qui a bien fait, qui a eu raison. Sa conscience apaisée est débarrassée de tous ces spectres qui la polluaient jusqu'alors. Tous les regrets, les scrupules… Effacés. Il n'y a plus ce vacarme assourdissant qui l'empêchait de s'écouter. Elle est toute seule dorénavant. Sa voix intérieure est claire, assurée. Hermione sourit. Elle note avec un plaisir étrange que c'est au moment où sa situation atteint un point critique qu'elle se sent grandie. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? La jeune fille plie les jambes, et se retrouve le menton sur les genoux, ses mains jouent avec ses pieds. Elle goûte le silence environnant avec délice, peut se concentrer sur chaque inspiration, chaque expiration. Elle soupire doucement, longuement. Cet instant arraché au nez et à la barbe de la foule empressée et curieuse est tout simplement parfait. Oh ! Hermione reste honnête envers elle-même même si elle est sûre de son choix, elle ne se sent pas la force de l'expliquer ou de le justifier. Elle n'a pas envie encore de tomber sur Ron et de gentiment l'écouter égrener toutes les injures qu'il lui aura réservées.

En revanche, elle est grandement soulagée et heureuse du soutien dont ont fait montre Harry et Ginny. Elle ignore comment elle aurait pu gérer leur méfiance et leur désapprobation mais elle ne doute pas un instant qu'elle aurait tout tenté pour – si ce n'est les rallier à sa cause – au moins préserver un minimum d'entente entre eux. Parce que, comme elle l'a déjà dit à Ginny, il est absolument hors de question de renoncer à ce qu'elle a découvert, ce qu'elle est devenue. Non, elle est bien trop heureuse… Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi bien, aussi en phase avec elle-même. Elle en a le droit. Elle a le droit de vivre.

Quelle sensation enivrante ! Elle ne savait pas que cela existait. Plutôt, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aussi un jour, aurait droit à un tel bonheur. Elle avait toujours pensé que Ron partageant ses sentiments se rapprocherait le plus de l'idée qu'elle se faisait du bonheur. Manifestement, elle avait tort. Oui, l'intelligente, surhumaine Hermione Granger s'est trompée. Et cette erreur est probablement la meilleure chose qui lui est arrivée depuis son entrée à Poudlard et sa découverte de la magie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a souhaité de toutes ses forces, devenir enfin une femme. Etre fidèle à elle-même, à ses sensations. Oh ! Elle n'en est pas à parler de sentiments encore elle en a un peu peur. Elle en a si peu l'expérience ! Mais cela ne lui semble plus une tare. Elle fera comme toujours, elle apprendra. Elle apprendra à écouter ses envies, ses désirs. Elle apprendra à apprivoiser son corps, ses sens. Elle apprendra à _apprendre_ à deux. A discuter, se confier. A dire ce quelle pense réellement sans garde-fou et sans le besoin obsessionnel de ménager autrui.

Comme avec Drago. Comme avec celui qu'elle surnommait, il y a quelques semaines, avec toute l'affection qu'il lui inspirait, la fouine. Le cancrelat. Ou encore immonde ordure. Amusant comme la situation a évolué. Un rire gai lui secoue les épaules et Hermione finit par s'allonger de tout son long sur l'immense lit à baldaquin, recouvert de draps frais au parfum de printemps. Drago Malefoy, prince de Serpentard. Ron Weasley, meilleur ami de celui-qui-a-survécu.

L'un a la beauté froide et irréelle de la statuaire grecque et l'autre le charme champêtre des cottages anglais. L'un est fier, arrogant, imbus de sa personne. Méprisant. L'autre manque de confiance en lui, s'accroche désespérément à son amitié avec le célébrissime Harry Potter pour ne pas disparaître, noyé par sa fratrie bruyante et brillante. Pour exister. L'un ne doute jamais, ne renonce ni ne recule tandis que l'autre ne bouge pas de crainte de renoncer à son petit confort. L'un lui parle en faisant fi des conventions, se moquant de la bienséance tandis que l'autre ne daigne pas être honnête avec elle, se protégeant en l'accusant de tous les torts. L'un fait vibrer son corps, de la pointe de ses cheveux à ses orteils, l'autre fait se raidir ses membres. Les lèvres de l'un sur les siennes et ses mains sur elle étaient juste parfaites, les lèvres et les mains de l'autre sur elle ne devaient tout simplement pas _être_.

Dans ce match à couteaux tirés, les deux adversaires ont autant de défauts l'un que l'autre. Et pour Drago, des défauts qu'elle a déjà eu l'occasion d'identifier chez Harry. Ensuite… Drago déteste Ron. Premièrement parce qu'il est l'ami de saint Potter, deuxièmement parce qu'il est de Gryffondor et enfin pour ce qu'il lui a fait, à elle. L'ordre est-il le bon ? Hum… Elle aimerait bien être en mesure de le vérifier.

Ron quant à lui, voue une haine sans borne à l'égard de Drago. Premièrement parce qu'il est de Serpentard, deuxièmement parce qu'il est riche et troisièmement pour ce qu'il lui a fait à elle. Et là, elle ne doute pas un instant de l'ordre des priorités du jeune homme. Jamais il n'a fait grand cas de ses sentiments. S'agissait-il d'une comédie ? A-t-il jamais éprouvé quelque chose pour elle ? Peut-être. Mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de l'affronter. C'est vers la maison Poufsouffle que le choixpeau magique aurait du le pousser. Aucun cran au moment de faire face. En revanche, lorsqu'il s'agit de se plaindre… Hermione renifle sa désapprobation. Aucun cran et aucune classe.

Jamais il n'a eu un geste tendre et aimant pour elle. Jamais il n'a pris le temps de s'asseoir auprès d'elle, d'écouter réellement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Hier soir encore, Ron a fait montre de sa bêtise. Se battre ainsi avec Drago, qu'espérait-il ? L'écraser complètement et l'obliger à se ranger à son côté ? Nier sa personnalité à elle ? Nier ses choix ? Comment a-t-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi grotesque et stupide ? Comment a-t-il pu présumer à ce point d'elle ? De quel droit s'est-il permis de la haranguer, de l'insulter ? Comment peut-il être si égoïste ? Comme si elle lui appartenait ! Comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet, une machine tenue de lui obéir en tous points. Une enfant. Mais Ron se trompe. Si une personne s'est montrée capricieuse, un monstre d'égoïsme, c'est bien lui.

Lui, toujours envieux de la réussite et du succès des autres. Lui, si jaloux de l'aura de son meilleur ami, plus férocement jaloux encore de ce que Drago représente. De ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il possède. Elle l'a toujours senti. Toujours compris. Cette zone d'ombre qu'il tente de dissimuler mais qui ne fait que s'étendre comme une tache d'huile, et qui est clairement apparue lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cette rage qu'il porte en temps ordinaire à l'encontre de Drago, tournée cette fois vers Harry. _Son meilleur ami_. Elle a assisté impuissante aux scènes qu'il a faites à Harry, à sa colère. A sa violence. Elle a essayé de lui parler, de lui expliquer qu'il fallait croire leur ami, qu'il ne leur mentirait jamais. Et que jamais, volontairement, il se mettrait ainsi en avant. C'était tellement évident !

Mais Ron ne pouvait pas l'entendre, ne pouvait pas comprendre ses supplications. Parce que lui, à la place de Harry, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait. Il reprochait au jeune homme ses propres travers. Ron a tellement besoin de se sentir spécial, tellement besoin de se sentir valorisé ! Mais sa soif de reconnaissance est bien trop avide à présent. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de ce qu'elle lui offrait. Bien sûr. Le voilà le nœud du problème. Elle, Hermione Granger. Même si elle lui plaît dans le fond, son statut n'est pas assez intéressant. Elle n'était ni assez belle ni assez populaire. Avec un rat de bibliothèque à son bras, personne ne l'envierait. Comme le regard des autres l'emprisonne ! Comme elle, avant. Oui, elle était comme lui. Elle regardait Ron comme elle se regardait dans tous les miroirs. En le voyant grandir, se métamorphoser, elle s'est dit que cela était à sa portée également. Et que ce serait plus simple s'ils formaient un couple. Tous les deux, ils se seraient mutuellement entraidés, se tirant vers les sommets. C'est ce qu'elle fantasmait. Mais elle sait à présent qu'en pensant ainsi, elle aussi cédait à la facilité. Parce qu'ils auraient été l'un pour l'autre, une gêne.

Handicapés tous les deux de la même manière, perclus de complexes, quel genre de couple auraient-ils formé ? Quel genre d'amour auraient-ils partagé ? Si aujourd'hui elle n'est pas débarrassée de tous ses complexes, elle se sent pourtant davantage maîtresse d'elle, de ses actes. De sa vie en règle générale. Elle avait toujours cru être à la traîne, derrière Harry et Ron. Cela est faux. Celui qui se mentait, qui mentait aux autres, c'est Ron.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus lui qu'elle veut. Ce n'est plus à lui qu'elle veut consacrer ses rêves, ses pensées, son cœur. Hermione ferme les yeux et place son bras en travers de son visage. Que de temps, que de larmes pour en arriver là ! Quel chemin parcouru… Elle se sent un peu étrange, trop légère de ce poids dont elle est parvenue à se défaire. La vie a-t-elle toujours été si simple ? Est-ce elle seulement qui se la compliquait ? Peut-être. Mais ce temps est révolu. A présent que le calme s'est fait en elle, elle sait quelle attitude emprunter à l'égard de Ron. Elle ne l'aime plus et ne peut donc plus rien lui reprocher. Elle n'a à lui offrir, que son amitié. Si le jeune homme qu'il est devenu n'émeut pas celle qu'elle est devenue, il continue à être important pour la fillette de onze ans qui les yeux grand ouverts, découvrait un monde plus vaste que ses rêves les plus fous. Elle ne peut renoncer, et ne renoncera pas à cela. Elle laissera à Ron, le temps de l'accepter. Lorsque ce jour arrivera, elle sera encore là, fidèle à l'attendre. Elle prendra sa main dans la sienne comme elle le ferait avec Harry. Et ils redeviendront des amis. Oh ! Elle ne se fait pas d'illusions. Cela ne se réalisera certainement pas en un jour. Mais quand Ron l'acceptera, elle sera de nouveau là pour lui.

En attendant, elle a encore du ménage à faire dans ses pensées. Oui, envers et contre tout, elle a choisi Drago. Cela ne la renseigne pas véritablement sur les _sentiments_ qu'elle peut avoir pour lui. Oh ! Il l'attire. Il éveille en elle de délicieuses flammes de passion charnelle. Il lui a fait découvrir des sensations inédites et déroutantes. Il lui a fait prendre conscience de sa sexualité. Hermione a envie de le toucher, de le sentir contre elle, de sentir son parfum. Elle a envie de découvrir plus avec lui. Cela est-il de l'amour ? On peut faire l'amour avec une personne sans avoir de sentiments pour elle. Et elle n'est pas convaincue d'aimer Drago. Elle ne peut pas l'aimer. _Parce qu'elle ne le connaît pas_. Elle ignore tout de lui hormis les tours pendables qu'il a pu lui jouer, ses railleries incessantes. Même si elle reconnaît avoir plus qu'apprécié le temps qu'il a consacré à l'écouter, à la bercer, la vérité est qu'elle a passé bien plus de temps à le détester et le maudire, qu'autre chose. Parler d'amour entre eux serait par trop absurde.

Cependant… Elle veut bien essayer. Discuter encore avec lui et vérifier s'il n'affole que ses hormones. Elle veut prendre son temps dorénavant, mais au grand jour, sans se mentir. Sans faux-semblants. Elle a besoin de repères, de certitudes d'émotions partagées. De réciprocité. Elle veut simplement faire ce dont elle a envie au moment où elle en a envie. Sans se refréner ou se contenir. Alors si demain, il lui venait l'envie de faire l'amour avec Drago, oui, elle le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. Elle n'est pas de ces romantiques qui veulent absolument rencontrer le grand amour avant de céder à l'appel de la chair. Pour elle, il y a encore quelques semaines, Ron était son grand amour. Mais cette chimère n'est plus. Elle ne veut plus s'économiser en vue d'un hypothétique avenir. Elle veut vivre, jouir de la vie et de ce qu'elle lui apporte. Ensuite, ce sera à elle de gérer les éventuelles déconvenues, elle n'aura personne à blâmer.

Hermione a une vie entre les mains et à compter de ce jour elle est bien décidée à en faire ce qu'elle veut sans avoir à prendre en considération ce que les uns et les autres attendent et espèrent d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle a fonctionné jusque-là et on ne peut pas dire que cela lui a réussi. Libre à elle dorénavant de s'affranchir de toutes les règles qu'elle s'était imposées croyant bien faire. Elle ne veut plus croire, elle veut agir. Elle doit au moins cela à Drago. Grâce à lui, elle a été obligée de faire le point. Il faudra qu'elle le lui dise…

En attendant, elle meurt de faim. Elle n'a même pas pu prendre son petit déjeuner, car à peine était elle réveillée qu'elle a du affronter les questions sans répit, les regards curieux ou même envieux des filles partageant sa chambre. Elle ignore comment mais d'une manière ou d'un autre, tous les résidents de Gryffondor ont appris l'altercation virile entre Drago et Ron. Plus encore, ils ont eu connaissance des raisons de cette altercation. Hermione se demande qui a bien pu se charger ainsi de jouer les paparazzis. Franchement, l'expression sur les visages des filles ce matin ! Elle n'est pas fâchée que la nouvelle se soit répandue. Ainsi, elle n'aura pas la tentation, la prétention de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. Elle se trouve au pied du mur ou plutôt à bord du train.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ginny ! Il faut qu'elle parle à la jeune fille. Hermione souhaite que la jeune fille soit la première personne à entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. Ensuite, viendra le tour de Harry. Quant au reste de l'école, ses actions devraient être suffisamment explicites. Mais pour commencer, elle doit prendre des forces. La jeune fille se décide enfin à quitter l'abri de la salle sur demande et le plus discrètement possible, se cachant derrière la cape d'invisibilité gagne les cuisines où comme à leur habitude, les elfes de maison s'affairent. A nouveau, elle leur demande de quoi se nourrir, et bientôt la voici attablée à déguster le déjeuner que ses camarades doivent être en train de dévorer dans la grande salle. Une fois repue, la jeune fille pousse un soupir de satisfaction, remercie les elfes de maison pour leur concours. Bien, à présent elle doit se rendre à la bibliothèque, elle a convenu la veille avec Ginny de s'y retrouver après le déjeuner afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Hermione quitte les cuisines et toujours dissimulée sous la cape d'Harry, progresse dans les couloirs du château.

* * *

><p>Bien qu'invisible, elle fait de son mieux pour ne frôler personne et retient son souffle lorsqu'elle vient à croiser Lavande Brown. Celle-ci a l'air extraordinairement contrariée, ses lèvres pincées blanchissent à vue d'œil. Tout le monde murmure sur son passage, certains Serpentards vont même jusqu'à glousser. Lavande est furieuse, elle marche raide comme la justice, les jumelles Patil à sa suite. Celles-ci, les yeux brillants, font des messes basses. Hermione n'a aucune difficulté à deviner de quoi il peut s'agir. De toute évidence, Lavande n'apprécie pas que Ron, officiellement son petit mai, se soit battu contre Drago pour les beaux yeux d'une autre. La jeune fille se demande de quelle manière Ron a expliqué son geste. Non, elle se doute bien qu'il aura agi comme il sait si bien le faire. Comme un lâche ! Donc, il ne lui aura rien dit. Et une fois encore ce serait à elle de faire le ménage derrière lui ? Hors de question !<p>

Hermione accélère le pas et pénètre dans la bibliothèque désertée à une heure pareille. Elle n'a pas de mal à retrouver Ginny, la jeune fille s'est installée dans un coin tranquille, et même si un livre est ouvert devant elle, son attention est ailleurs. Son regard fixe le vide. Un vide apparemment plaisant, ses pommettes sont roses, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Oh ! D'ici peu, il est possible que Ron crie au scandale, à l'assassinat !

- Ginny !

Le murmure d'Hermione près d'elle fait presque bondir la jeune fille de sa chaise. La jolie rousse se reprend vite et les yeux plissés comme si elle essayait de voir quelque chose d'invisible, elle tire la chaise à côté d'elle, invitant son amie à prendre place.

- Harry m'avait prévenu, mais c'est quand même quelque chose. Hermione ! Tout Poudlard est en effervescence depuis ce matin. On peut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

Ginny parle à voix basse également, son large sourire donne envie à Hermione de rire. Elle se déleste de la cape d'invisibilité et retourne son sourire à son amie.

- Que veux-tu ? Lorsque je fais quelque chose, j'aime le faire _bien_ !

- Bon, il faut que tu me racontes absolument tout. Ton mec canon était donc Drago ! Hum… Je comprends ton choix, il est quand même l'un des plus beaux spécimens de l'école. Après Harry tout de même…

- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne s'agissait ni de Crabbe ou Goyle.

- En effet. Drago Malefoy… Bon, je suis un peu surprise tout de même. Depuis le temps que vous vous insultez avec passion ! Dans mes fantasmes, je vous voyais soit vous entretuer soit vous rendre à la chambre la plus proche. Tu sais ce que l'on dit ? Quand un garçon est méchant avec une fille c'est pour dissimuler des sentiments inavouables !

Hermione rit doucement avec son amie.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne comprends pas non plus comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Ce qui importe est que nous y sommes. Je suis désolée Ginny…

- Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que tu t'es entichée d'un Serpentard ? Parce que sa famille n'est pas recommandable ? Parce qu'il est une ordure ? Le rival de ton meilleur ami ? Ou parce que Ron a découvert trop tard ce qui se passait ?

Ginny lui parle doucement et se faisant prend sa main dans la sienne. Hermione sent une boule gonfler dans sa gorge. Elle ne peut pas répondre et se contente d'un hochement de tête.

- Hermione… Ne te soucie surtout pas du quand dira-t-on. Drago n'est pas le seul à avoir des défauts. Harry par exemple… Sa famille ? Regarde les Dursley ! Ce ne sont peut-être pas des mangemorts mais ils sont quand même loin d'être sympathiques et à Harry aussi, il arrive de se comporter comme la dernière des têtes de lard ! Les hommes ne sont pas des anges, et aucun de nous n'a choisit la famille dans laquelle il est né. Pour ce qui est de Ron… Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'aurais été plus qu'heureuse de te voir rejoindre notre famille, tu serais devenue ma grande sœur. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je n'ai pas à t'imposer quoi que ce soit. Et même s'il est écrit qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre toi et mon frère, je t'aime quand même. Tu restes ma meilleure amie. Et ce ne sont pas les erreurs de mon frère qui y changeront quelque chose.

Hermione aimerait remercier Ginny, au lieu de cela de stupides larmes s'amassent à ses paupières.

- Evidemment, me faire à la présence de Drago à tes côtés ne sera pas une mince affaire, mais j'espère grandement que ton caractère déteindra sur le sien. Car il faut être honnête, la beauté de Drago est inversement proportionnelle à son capital sympathie. L'espoir faisant vivre, je te fais confiance Hermione, pour lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Il s'en sort bien finalement. Dommage que je ne puisse pas en dire autant de Ron ! Lavande est aussi intéressante qu'un troll des montagnes !

Hermione rit doucement en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main.

- Oh ! Ginny. Tu n'es pas gentille avec ton frère. Mais tu as tout à fait raison.

Ginny presse son épaule contre celle de son amie et garde sa main dans la sienne. La chaleur de la jeune fille s'infiltre dans ses veines, dans les fibres de son cœur.

- Mais tu sais… En ce qui concerne Drago… Je ne suis pas sûre de moi. Je veux dire… Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Ron mais je ne le suis pas non plus de Drago. C'est trop rapide !

- Hum ! Ce n'est pas surprenant. Tu as partagé infiniment plus de choses avec Ron qu'avec Drago. Tu ne peux pas te servir de ce que tu as connu avec mon frère et comparer cette expérience avec ce que tu vis aujourd'hui. C'est bien trop différent. C'est comme si je comparais Dean à Harry. L'énoncé est juste impossible !

- Tu as raison. Pour être honnête, Drago m'attire énormément. Physiquement je veux dire. Lorsque je me trouve près de lui, c'est comme si… je recevais des coups de jus ?

- Des coups de jus ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un truc de Moldu ?

- Ah ! Oui. Ce serait comme si des dizaines de feux d'artifice explosaient en même temps dans mon corps et ma tête. Plein d'étincelles…

- Des feux d'artifice ?

Le visage de Ginny se fait songeur.

- Je crois comprendre. Quand je suis avec Harry – seule je veux dire – mon estomac remue dans tous les sens, mon cœur gonfle, gonfle… Et boum ! J'éclate de partout et mes jambes ont la tremblote. Un feu d'artifice ? Oui. Ça y ressemble assez je trouve.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourient, complices.

- Penses-tu qu'il peut se passer quelque chose entre Drago et moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Personnellement, je trouve les interdits très excitants. Peut-être aussi est-ce ce qui rend Harry si attirant à mes yeux. Le goût du fruit défendu. Je veux dire en plus de ses superbes yeux verts, de son petit fessier musclé, de sa bouche si…

Les yeux de Ginny se mettent à briller ardemment et la voir se mordiller la lèvre inférieure fait s'interroger Hermione.

- Dis donc, Ginny ! En parlant de fruit défendu, quel goût ont les lèvres d'Harry ?

La rousse se met à glousser de plaisir et son visage vire carmin.

- Eh bien ! Un goût exquis je dirais. Tout à fait exquis.

- Raconte ! Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Enfin !

L'excitation palpable d'Hermione fait rire son amie.

- Hier… Après que Ron a quitté le terrain de Quidditch. Harry a voulu le suivre et je lui ai emboîté le pas. Tu comprends, je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment ultra-romantique entre Drago et toi. Mais comment dire… Ron n'était déjà pas en mesure de parler à qui que ce soit. Oh ! Il ne criait pas. Mais tout dans son attitude disait : « le premier qui m'adresse la parole… » Bon, un truc de garçon en somme. Tu connais Harry, plein de bons sentiments il pensait que laisser Ron tout seul –malgré sa bêtise- ne serait vraiment pas la chose à faire. Mais mon frère lui a lancé son regard…

- Ah ! Tu veux dire ce regard accusateur qui sous-entend qu'il l'a trahi, qu'il ne comprend pas comment il a pu faire une telle chose à lui son meilleur ami etc etc…

- Exactement. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

- Tu t'es chargée de consoler Harry ? Alors, la suite ?

- Bon. J'ai emmené Harry à la salle sur demande. Tu comprends, pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

Hermione acquiesce avec enthousiasme. Quel bijou d'ingéniosité que cette salle sur demande !

- Là, je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais, à savoir qu'il avait bien agi. Qu'être à tes côtés et t'encourager était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire ! Comme j'ai vu que mes paroles avaient du mal à l'atteindre, j'ai comme qui dirait pris le taureau par les cornes.

- Tu l'as embrassé ?

- Exactement. Tu aurais vu sa tête !

- Il ne t'a pas repoussé j'espère ?

- Hum ! J'imagine qu'il a du y penser pendant au moins une seconde. Mais non, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a embrassée à son tour.

- Oh ! Ça devait être d'un torride !

Ginny opine du chef et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Lorsque nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre – pour reprendre notre souffle – ses lunettes étaient de travers et ses verres couverts de buée…

- Alors ? Qu'a-t-il fait après ce baiser d'anthologie ?

- Bah ! Ce n'est pas évident ? Il a recommencé bien sûr.

- Vantarde !

- Mais j'en ai le droit ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'en rêvais, tellement longtemps que je le désirais ! Hermione, grâce à toi Harry m'a avoué que je lui plais.

Hermione ouvre de grands yeux. Son ami est allé au-delà de ses espérances !

- Mais c'est génial !

- Oui. Et j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que je me moquais comme d'une guigne de ce que Ron peut penser. Il s'agit de ma vie, de notre vie. Pas de celle de mon frère. Tout comme tu t'es émancipée, Harry doit en faire de même.

- Waouh ! Ron n'a pas fini de faire la tête je pense…

- Mais ça, c'est son problème ! Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Harry n'est pas emballé par Drago bien sûr, mais il est de ton côté. Il n'y a que ça qui compte en définitive.

- Il faut que je lui parle.

- Hum… Attends un peu dans ce cas. Je crois qu'il est allé s'expliquer avec Ron justement. Il viendra à toi dès que ce sera fait. Alors ? Qu'en est-il de Drago et toi finalement ? Couple ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Je sais juste… que je vais être honnête envers moi-même. Je dois lui parler à lui aussi. Après ça, je serais en mesure de répondre à ta question.

Ginny la considère un instant puis hoche la tête. Oui, maintenant elle doit mettre les choses au clair avec Drago Malefoy…

* * *

><p>La carte du Maraudeur lui montre le jeune homme, immobile au pied du grand escalier, après que le professeur McGonagall, Pansy Parkinson, les jumelles Patil et d'autres l'ont laissé seul. Les sourcils froncés, Hermione réfléchit à ce curieux rassemblement elle se demande ce qui a pu se passer. Sans faire un bruit, elle avance à la rencontre du jeune homme. Il est à la même place, la main droite sur la rampe de l'escalier, la tête baissée. Curieusement, il se dégage de lui une impression de vulnérabilité. Il est nu de cette arrogance qu'il affiche à tout bout de champ et il lui donne envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer doucement, tendrement. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine elle a l'impression de voir son vrai visage. Celui qu'il cache derrière son habituel petit sourire. Oui, elle ne connaît rien de lui mais… Pourquoi le voit-elle sous ce jour à présent ? Pourquoi arrive-t-il à l'émouvoir ? Cela reste un mystère pour elle, et elle n'a pas envie de répondre à cette question dans l'immédiat. Ce qu'elle veut tout de suite, c'est le toucher et se presser contre lui, le réconforter. Lui rendre ce qu'il lui a déjà offert. Toute autre pensée la quitte et elle entreprend de descendre le grand escalier à la rencontre du jeune homme.<p>

- Drago !

Lorsqu'il entend sa voix, la tête du jeune homme se redresse aussitôt, sur son visage, des émotions intenses et fugitives qui font battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

- Hermione…

Sa voix est basse, suave… Des frissons courent le long de son dos. Comment fait-il ? Comment s'y prend-il pour lui faire cet effet ? Drago lâche la rampe de l'escalier, elle parcourt encore quelques marches pour arriver à son niveau. Plus elle s'approche de lui, plus son cœur bat fort. Elle force sa respiration à rester égale. Drago lui tend sa main, elle la prend aussitôt et leurs doigts se mêlent intimement. Elle lui sourit naturellement, le jeune homme vient poser ses lèvres sur son front. Elle ferme les yeux sous cette caresse aérienne.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Sa voix est pleine d'intérêt, oui il ne semble pas feindre d'être concerné.

- Bien, grâce à toi. Drago… Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute si…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et de la main gauche dépose des caresses légères sur son visage, ses lèvres abîmées et ses ecchymoses. Son beau visage… Et dire qu'il a fait tout cela pour elle ! Il lui sourit.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis assez fier de ces marques en fait. Tu es ma belle princesse en détresse, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir à ta rescousse.

Hermione sourit.

- Tu es donc mon Prince Charmant ? Soit. Je pense pouvoir me faire à cette idée. Plus sérieusement. C'est la première fois que je me trouve dans ce genre de situation, et je ne sais donc pas comment je devrais me comporter.

- Reste-toi même surtout. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

La réponse a fusé, claire, simple. Oui, Drago lui fait ressentir de vraiment drôles de choses. Pourquoi ses yeux la démangent-elle de larmes ? Parce qu'il lui donne l'impression de vraiment accepter qui elle est ? De la comprendre ? Un assez long moment de silence les baigne, un silence qui n'est pas lourd ni désagréable. C'est un silence qui lui permet de donner forme à ses idées pendant que la main de Drago tient doucement la sienne, la caresse avec une délicatesse rare.

- Je vais essayer. Je risque d'être maladroite dans mes gestes, je ne suis pas douée encore en relations humaines. Mais je suis encore moins douée pour exprimer ce que je ressens alors…

D'un coup, elle se penche vers lui, et pose les lèvres sur les siennes. La réaction de Drago, qui semble être l'étonnement la fait se reculer mais elle n'en a pas le temps, car de ses deux mains, il vient entourer son visage et la maintient contre lui. Il sépare la dernière marche qui les sépare et la serre fort contre lui, une main autour de sa taille, l'autre sur sa nuque. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir dans son étreinte. Son cœur bat de plus en plus fort, ses jambes sont prises de tremblements. Drago l'embrasse avec ferveur, une ferveur qui la fait se sentir toute chose, une ferveur qu'elle tente de lui retourner et pendant ce temps, son cœur gonfle, gonfle…


End file.
